A flor da noite
by Gemini Leona
Summary: História baseada em Valkyrie Profile. Cecília personagem inventada , esposa de Brahms, tem sua vida tomada por seu marido; mas, após alguns séculos, a moça é revivida por Hel, Rainha de Nifleheim. A partir de então, começa a jornada da moça em Midgard.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: A Flor da noite...**

**(Fanfiction baseada em Valkyrie Profile...xD...)**

Capítulo I: Alfa -o início de tudo- 

Midgard -???? a.C-

Ninguém sabe ao certo o ano, mas pessoas contam que tal fato se passou muito tempo antes dos humanos deixarem de acreditar nas crenças mitológicas e pararem de crer na fúria divina. Foi numa época antes do Ragnarök, a lendária batalha do fim dos tempos, onde Odin – rei do Panteão nórdico- perderia sua vida para o lobo do gelo, Fenrir.

Há muitos relatos que mencionam que, durante esta época, havia povos místicos, como elfos; e o temível povo das criaturas da noite, liderado por um rei sábio que possuía um inabalável senso de justiça, que não permitia que ele cometesse atrocidades sem um motivo coerente. Este rei era um vampiro...seu nome era dito com temor , pelos humanos; mas, relatos escritos contam que se trata de Brahms, o rei dos vampiros e senhor de todos os mortos-vivos. Dizem que sua força era tão grande, que podia ser comparada com a de Odin, ou seria até superior à deste.

Porém, o início desta história ocorreu muito antes de Brahms se tornar esta criatura tão poderosa. Tudo isso se iniciou, quando ele ainda era "apenas mais um" entre um mundo de criaturas imortais. Quando ainda era humano, Brahms possuía uma vida normal: tinha uma bela mulher, cuja beleza fazia inveja até mesmo em Freiya, a deusa da Fertilidade e da Criação...seu nome era Cecília. Ambos cresceram juntos e acabaram se apaixonando e se casaram. Muitos dizem que até tiveram filhos, mas que foram exterminados quando os outros humanos pensaram que descobriram que se tratava de uma "cria amaldiçoada".

Cecília, a jovem mulher de longos e cacheados cabelos negros de ébano e olhos azuis como o oceano, temia pela segurança de seu esposo; que havia se tornado um ávido guerreiro por batalhas que lhe satisfizessem a sede por lutas. O casal morava em Dipan, um reino próspero, tanto na parte bélica quanto na que dizia respeito às magias e encantamentos; e o rei deste reino, cujo nome se perdeu nas linhas das histórias, tinha um enorme desejo em expandir seus territórios até as terras desconhecidas , no lado oriental do mundo...Um mundo, diga-se, que , em parte, era governado pela noite e pelas temíveis criaturas que tinham sede de sangue e carne humanos.

Durante uma guerra dessas, o exército de Dipan fora obliterado: ninguém retornou, exceto um corpo despedaçado de um soldado que tinha sido trazido por uma harpia. Foi neste episódio, que Brahms se tornou "apenas mais um". Ao receber a notícia terrível, Cecília caíra em prantos e entrou numa tristeza profunda...Todas as noites, a jovem ia até o túmulo de seu marido; mas , sabia ela que nada ali tinha. Em seu interior, a jovem ainda tinha esperanças que seu marido estivesse vivo e que retornaria para seus braços amorosos e acolhedores de boa esposa.

Puro engano...Certa noite, enquanto ela jogava suas preces ao vento, para serem levadas até Brahms, Cecília fora encurralada por um gigantesco bando de mortos-vivos, liderados por um lacaio da rainha do mal e dos Vampiros, Beliza. A jovem nada podia fazer e acabou sendo levada até as terras proibidas, onde encontraria o seu trágico fim: sucumbir ao eterno sono da morte. Só que a jovem não contava com algo que a esperava lá...era seu então desaparecido esposo!

Quando a jovem foi dada, como um presente para Brahms, Cecília não sabia o que fazer...apenas, uma felicidade incomum abateu seu coração. Talvez, naquele momento, a mulher quisesse acolher seu marido em seus braços e fazê-lo esquecer de tudo pelo que ele passou. Da parte de Brahms, bem... um ódio incontestável inundou o guerreiro, que atacou Beliza e seu lacaio sem nenhum dó, provocando uma destruição considerável no covil onde se encontravam.

Daquele lugar, Brahms saíra, levando em seus braços a sua esposa, feito os heróis de contos de fada. Sob o intenso luar daquela noite, os dois trocaram juras de amor e promessas; porém, foram interrompidos pela voz altiva de Beliza, que os encontrara rapidamente nas profundezas da floresta densa...mais exatamente, numa clareira, onde havia uma árvore cujas flores apenas mostravam sua beleza durante algumas horas na noite,em uma determinada época do ano.

Beliza, a rainha do mal, deu ao casal duas opções: ou Brahms transformaria Cecília em vampira, ou Cecília seria devorada ante aos olhos do guerreiro, pelos outros mortos-vivos. Sob esta condição, Cecília impôs à rainha uma outra opção...ela, Cecília, ter seu fim nas mãos de seu amado marido! Aquilo tomou de surpresa ambos, Brahms e Beliza. Naquele momento, Cecília dissera que a única coisa que a ligava ao mundo dos vivos era um laço forte...seria o amor dela por seu esposo? Ela não disse o que era, mas o vampiro sabia do que se tratava.

A partir daquele momento, Brahms tomou Cecília em seus braços, não abruptamente, mas de uma forma carinhosa...como ele sempre a tratou, em momentos de intimidade matrimonial. Dos olhos da jovem, as lágrimas caíam como gotas de orvalho sobre a relva...ela sentia medo, medo da morte...medo de fazer seu amado sofrer por uma eternidade a escolha que ela, Cecília, fizera. Suas mãos tremiam, seu coração disparou. Momento de desespero. Porém, a jovem mulher ergueu seu olhar assustado e fitou os vermelhos e ávidos olhos de seu marido. Um sorriso cobriu-lhe os lábios e recostou a cabeça, brevemente, ao tórax musculoso de Brahms. Talvez, a jovem quisesse sentir que tudo aquilo não passava de um terrível pesadelo e que, em breve, acordaria...assustada, mas acordaria e seria acolhida pelo carinho e amor de seu marido. O pesadelo era realidade...uma realidade dura, fria e cruel.

- Me promete – dizia ela- que não vai me deixar sofrer?

- Sofrimento é uma coisa que nos faz ver que estamos vivos...uma coisa que não sinto mais. E, por mais que eu queira chorar agora e tomar o seu sofrimento para mim, eu não consigo...Para dizer a verdade, me perdoe se isto sair cruel, é até...divertido.- falava Brahms, enquanto acariciava e sentia a maciez do rosto de Cecília.

- ...- momento de silêncio- Então, é assim...que termina?

- Quero que guarde as minhas palavras, minha Cecília: Destino é algo que podemos traçar, mas que, por mais que tentemos, nunca poderemos fugir dele.

Enquanto dizia essas últimas palavras, o vampiro abaixou seu rosto até a altura do pescoço da jovem Cecília. Encostou seus lábios na tez macia, como se fosse beija-la, e cravou as longas e aguçadas presas; ávidas por sangue humano. Os olhos de Cecília, que eram de um azul brilhante, tornaram-se opacos, como se estivessem sendo enfeitiçados. A jovem ficara imóvel; seu corpo parecia ter sido inundado por uma magia maléfica, porém, não sentia dor. A jovem não sabia o que estava sentindo, aliás, nem sabia SE estava sentindo alguma coisa; sua fala saía amolecida...sentia apenas uma sensação agradável. Seria isto o torpor da morte? Talvez.

A jovem caía num doce, porém mortal êxtase. A pele rósea tornava-se pálida e seu sangue quente, agora, alimentava a sede de seu esposo. Enquanto Cecília entrava num caminho sem retorno, Brahms se deliciava com o sangue dela. Apertava o corpo dela contra o dele; acariciava sobre os panos do vestido, pela última vez, as delicadas e voluptuosas curvas do corpo de sua mulher. Por algumas vezes, durante essa sessão de horrores vampíricos, Brahms tirava suas presas do ferimento que estas causaram e deixava o sangue escorrer um pouco sobre a delicada pele da jovem; para, depois, lamber aquele líquido vermelho e voltar à cena anterior.

Pouco a pouco, os sentidos de Cecília foram desaparecendo; assim como os movimentos de seu corpo. Ficara inerte, enfim...a morte lhe capturou. A última gota de sangue foi bebida e o vampiro cessou o show de horrores. A dor da perda e o desespero abateram o bravo guerreiro, que segurava, em seus braços, o corpo pálido e frio daquela que ele amara; enquanto gritava para a Lua os seus sentimentos. Beliza e outros mortos-vivos assistiram àquela cena. A rainha do mal se divertia.

Sob as flores da noite, Brahms recostou o corpo de Cecília. O rosto da mulher tinha uma expressão serena...a morte não lhe fora cruel e manteve a sua beleza. O vampiro a olhava e, como despedida, a beijou nos lábios. Sabia que não haveria um retorno da parte da dela. Naquele momento, não só o sangue da jovem serviu de alimento ao vampiro, como também a alma da garota ficaria aprisionada a ele.

Brahms tinha medo de que Cecília, contra a vontade dela, se tornasse uma vampira...mesmo com as condições apresentadas. Beliza, ainda assim, se divertia.

- Diga-me, Brahms...- falava, altiva- como se sentiu? Como foi sugar a vida de alguém que você ama? O sangue de uma inocente é bem mais saboroso do que o de um condenado, não é mesmo?

- ...- o silêncio imperava.

- O que foi? Ficou tão maravilhado, que não tem palavras para descrever?

- Devo admitir que, por causa da minha nova natureza, eu me diverti; mas – um ar cruel pairava sobre o guerreiro, enquanto uma energia escarlate emanava de seus poderosos punhos-, o meu lado humano ainda não morreu e sofrerei por ter matado a pessoa que amei. Porém, a morte de Cecília não será em vão, assim como seu sangue...O sangue, a vida de minha esposa me deu novas forças! Posso sentir um poder fora do comum fluindo em meu corpo.

- O quê?!

- Não vou me utilizar de clichês baratos, como dizer que foi o poder do amor. Não foi isso...foi a confiança que Cecília tinha em mim. Ela sabia que eu não a deixaria sofrer.

- O que pretende fazer, agora que tem toda essa força e poder?! – perguntou, com um tom de medo em sua voz, a rainha do mal.

- O que eu pretendo fazer...? O que eu pretendo fazer...boa pergunta. – disse o vampiro, enquanto se virava na direção de Beliza. Os olhos de Brahms brilhavam, como o fogo do Inferno, e seu corpo inteiro, agora, emanava uma potente energia. Parecia um demônio recém saído do fundo do Inferno- Acho que a resposta...você já sabe!

- Maldito!!!! Ousas me desafiar, após a imortalidade que lhe dei!?!? INSOLENTE!!!!

- Vais me desafiar, ó grande vigarista das trevas?! Espero que sim, porque estou louco pra te enviar para Nifleheim.

Uma iminente batalha se iniciou entre os dois. As flores da tal árvore começaram a cair, cobrindo o corpo de Cecília. Não foi uma luta demorada, cujo ponto culminante foi a vitória de Brahms sobre a rainha do mal. Até aquele momento, poucas horas da noite haviam se passado. Muitos mortos-vivos seguiram Beliza até o Inferno; enquanto que outros seguiram piamente Brahms, como seu senhor.

Após isto, o vampiro olhou para a tal árvore e uma das flores caiu em sua direção. Brahms apanhou aquela flor com uma das mãos e ficou olhando-a. Levou-a até Cecília e colocou-a presa a uma das mechas do cabelo negro da jovem morta. Com suas próprias mãos, o vampiro cavou a sepultura da mulher e colocou o corpo inerte dentro da tumba; cobrindo-o com terra, logo em seguida. Não houve lápide ou qualquer outra forma de homenagem à moça, à exceção as flores que caíram em volta da sepultura, como um presente de despedida. Brahms não sabia se a alma de Cecília iria ganhar a paz eterna ou se iria ficar assombrando-o pela eternidade...só sabia que , agora, Cecília não estava mais ali para perguntar-lhe como foi o dia e que coisas interessantes ele fizera; enquanto ela massageava-lhe os ombros, com as delicadas mãos; ou, até mesmo, recebe-lo com beijos amorosos.

- Minha querida esposa...não sei se ganharás a paz eterna, mas eu sei que morarás, para sempre, em meu coração e memória. A sua vida não foi em vão. Seu sangue me deu novas forças e vou ser uma das potências que irá proteger Midgard, mesmo com a burrice e medo ao desconhecido da raça humana. –disse, enquanto colocava uma última flor sobre a fofa terra, recém mexida.

Brahms retornou ao castelo, outrora pertencente a Beliza, e tornou-se, com o tempo, a lenda mais viva existente em Midgard: tornou-se o "Lord of the Undead".

Porém, a jornada de um outro alguém estava apenas começando; em um mundo diferente, onde todos os sentimentos negativos são imperativos...A flor da noite estava apenas entrando em um estado de dormência, até seu pleno florescer. Estava para começar a jornada de Cecília...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: O verdadeiro sofrimento...

Nifleheim, Reino de Hel – ???? a.C-

Dizem que, certa vez, Loki, o deus nórdico das peripécias; cuja origem provinha da união de uma Aesir (deusa) com um Jotun (gigante), devorara o coração de uma bruxa. Dessa alimentação bizarra, Loki acabou dando à luz a três criaturas demoníacas: Fenrir, o letal lobo de gelo; Jörmungand, a serpente que devoraria Midgard, e Hel, uma criatura cujo corpo era um misto de ser humano e esqueleto. Há também a lenda de que o próprio Loki dera à luz ao cavalo de 8 patas, chamado Sleipnir; que pertence a Odin. Tal estranho cavalo surgira da união entre o deus das peripécias com um cavalo especial. Dizem que esse deus podia assumir qualquer forma e se aproveitar, ou se dar mal, conforme a situação.

Odin, temendo que tais criaturas trouxessem o caos para Asgard, trancafiou-as em lugares especiais: Fenrir ficou acorrentado, com poderosas correntes feitas pelos anões; Hel teve seu próprio reino, chamado Nifleheim, aonde as almas pecadoras iriam como rumo final; e Jörmungand ficaria aprisionada neste reino, juntamente com sua irmã. Essas criaturas só seriam libertadas quando Ragnarök viesse.

Hel era responsável por julgar cada alma e envia-las a seus respectivos "infernos", como punição por cada pecado que cometeram. Ninguém sabe, nem mesmo os Halja(servos fiéis de Hel), que fim levou a alma amaldiçoada de Beliza; mas havia uma alma que iria pagar por seus pecados...ou talvez, seu único pecado: ter amado um vampiro.

Chegara, enfim, a vez da alma de Cecília ser julgada...A moça já não temia mais nada, apenas queria saber como estava seu marido...se ele estava bem. Provavelmente, estaria. Muitas almas penadas seguiam por todos os lados; algumas eram deformadas, com partes de seus corpos pendurados ou doenças devorando-lhes as entranhas. Os gritos e lamúrios eram muito fortes, quase ensurdecedores! Mas a jovem seguia calma, esperando a sua sentença.

A voz suave e poderosa de Hel soou, evocando o nome da moça, que olhou para a rainha do Inferno e um temor fora do comum abateu-lhe: a visão de Hel era realmente horrível, aquele corpo de esqueleto em sua maior parte e um rosto sereno; porém o olhar era frio como um iceberg...um olhar que tinha a cor de sangue. Cecília respirou fundo e foi andando até onde a rainha de Nifleheim estava.

Hel a olhou, olhou e olhou novamente. Seus lábios se movimentaram e um hálito pútrido fora exalado. Era um odor de corpos em decomposição e, misturados com os vermes e outras criaturas nojentas que andavam e passeavam pela face da deusa, tornava a visão pior do que se imaginava. Cecília agüentou tudo aquilo, esperando seu julgamento.

- Você, mulher...diga-me teu nome. – disse a deusa com voz imperativa.

- Meu nome é...Cecília, esposa de Brahms e cidadã devota do reino de Dipan. – respondeu a jovem, de cabeça baixa, esperando a sentença.

- Ah, sim! Então, tu és a garota que amava o vampiro. Sua ficha não consta quase nenhum pecado, a não ser o da luxúria, ao se entregar ao seu marido...mas isso todo ser humano comete. Uma forma de perpetuar a sua espécie. Mas, amar uma criatura morta-viva...- falava a mulher, enquanto apanhava uma pena dourada; cuja tinta se parecia com sangue- não é exatamente um pecado tão grande, mas, mesmo assim, é um pecado de valor considerável.

- Sinto muito, ó grande rainha do Inferno, mas amar alguém é um pecado? Eu sempre amei meu marido, mesmo antes dele se tornar um vampiro.

- Cale-se, enquanto estiver em minha presença!!! –falou, imperativa mais uma vez- Amar, mulher, é um pecado...mas quem sou eu para dizer o que é pecaminoso ou não! Sou uma criatura surgida de um deus que não possui nenhum escrúpulo e meu dever é reger este mundo de gritos e dores, até o Ragnarök.

- Milady, eu...só queria ouvir a minha sentença. Irei aceita-la, seja lá qual for.

- Ah...é a primeira vez que uma alma se dirige assim à minha pessoa! Mulher, você desperta um interesse de minha parte. Talvez, quem sabe, tu não te tornes uma de meus servos fiéis...mas, por enquanto, serás jogada no inferno do sofrimento eterno; onde as almas que cometem o seu tipo de pecado têm o corpo dilacerado pelas lâminas afiadas das foices de meus Halja...dia após dia. E, a cada novo amanhecer, os corpos são regenerados para sofrerem o castigo eternamente.

- Eu...aceito meu julgamento...

Depois da aceitação de Cecília, Hel escreveu no livro sagrado dos nomes dos mortos a punição da jovem. Halja apareceram em volta da jovem e as criaturas, sem nenhum dó, jogaram pesadas correntes sobre o corpo da jovem. As correntes pareciam ser feitas de lâminas afiadas. Cecília sentia as lâminas entrarem em seu corpo, cortando a carne...a dor era insuportável.

Os fiéis servos de Hel levaram a jovem moça até o local que a rainha de Nifleheim havia determinado. As correntes afrouxaram. Cecília via os cortes fundos em seu corpo se curarem. Enquanto a jovem estava distraída com o que havia visto, estacas afiadas atravessaram-lhe os tornozelos e pulsos. A dor era muito forte, e , como se não bastasse, as correntes outrora frouxas, se apertaram mais forte do que antes ao corpo de Cecília. Tentou chorar, mas lágrimas não havia em seus olhos... "Será que almas não choram?" Perguntava em sua mente. Muitas outras perguntas surgiam-lhe à mente, porém nunca havia respostas.

O sofrimento começara: Os Halja levantaram suas afiadas foices e investiram ferozmente contra o corpo, não só da moça, mas de outras almas que estavam ali. A carne era lacerada, a dor era constante...o sangue jorrava. Era assim a cada dia que passava...Halja investindo contra as pobres almas, usando suas foices afiadas. As correntes apertavam mais e mais, mas Cecília agüentava firme a sua dor.

- O que foi, mulher? – perguntou um Halja.

- O que foi...o quê...? – respondia a jovem.

- Por que não libera a sua dor e grita como as outras almas? Afinal, cortar a carnes de vocês, almas penadas, é muito divertido...e ouvir seus gritos de dor, muito mais ainda.

- Eu não sou como as outras almas. Irei pagar a minha penitência em silêncio. Se quiserem se divertir, por que não jogam xadrez ou fazem castelinhos com cartas de baralhos?

- Muita prepotência de sua parte, mulher! Ousa falar dessa maneira para conosco?! – gritava um outro Halja.

- Só desejo pagar a minha dívida com os deuses. Sei que nunca irei para Valhalla, pois nunca lutei; sequer tive uma morte honrada...mas, talvez, eu ganhe o direito para ir ao ciclo do renascimento e retornar como uma flor, um animal ou um ser humano novamente.

- E por quanto tempo, ó senhorita coragem, irá agüentar a dor?

- Por quanto tempo for necessário.

- Entendi...Você e você...- apontou um Halja para outros dois- apertem mais as correntes dela.

As correntes foram apertadas ainda mais contra o corpo de Cecília. O halja ,que havia pedido para que os outros assim o fizessem, se aproximou da jovem e viu a marca que ela carregava em seu pescoço. Até mesmo a mácula ,provocada por seu esposo, estava na alma de Cecília. A criatura usou mãos esqueléticas, literalmente, e apertou a marca no pescoço da moça. Cecília não sabia se a dor dos cortes das correntes e das foices eram piores do que aquela que estava sentindo, enquanto sua ferida era alvejada pela força sobrenatural das criaturas da morte. Gritou. Gritou muito. A dor era muito forte. Era como se estivessem lhe ferindo os sentimentos, o coração...

- E então, Cecília? Disse que iria suportar a dor e gritas tanto quanto as almas que te cercam. – disse o Halja, enquanto apertava a ferida da jovem.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...pára!!!!! A dor...a dor...dói muito...pare com isso...- gritava a jovem, sentindo os ósseos dedos da criatura entrarem em sua carne, no ponto da mácula.

- Em vez de gritar assim, suporte a dor...Cumpra sua palavra, mulher!!!Ahahahahahahahaha...- falava um halja.

- Mulher, odeie a quem te fez esta ferida. Grite o nome da pessoa e diga que a odeia. Odeie-a...Grite que a odeia!!!!!!!!!- gritava a criatura da morte.

- Nunca...nunca direi que odeio...ao homem que amo...nunca irei dizer tais palavras. Suportarei a dor...

- Então, suporte-a bem...pois não vou parar até você perder a voz de tanto gritar!!!!

A moça mordia os lábios, para agüentar a dor. Pelo corte, provocado por seus dentes, saía sangue. Dos olhos da jovem, derramavam lágrimas de sangue. Cecília começava a entender o mundo em que estava: ali, não haveria qualquer tipo de compaixão; apenas dor e sofrimento. O tempo parecia que tinha parado..."quanto tempo se passou? Como estaria tudo em Midgard? Como estaria...Brahms?" perguntava a mulher, em sua mente. Ela havia perdido a noção do tempo e espaço. Já não sentia tanta dor, quando os Halja vinham com suas foices enormes e investiam contra a sua delicada pele. Não sentia tanta dor, quando as criaturas pressionavam-lhe a sua ferida...Simplesmente, agüentava tudo como podia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: A proposta de Hel...

Nifleheim, Reino de Hel -, ano desconhecido após Ragnarök-

A tão temida guerra do fim dos tempos aconteceu; mas não foi realizada conforme Mimir, a cabeça de um gigante sábio, havia dito: um humano trouxera o Ragnarök, apenas para ter o poder divino e ter Lenneth Valkyrie, mais conhecida num futuro paralelo como Lenneth, a Criadora, como sua amante. A princesa do extinto reino de Dipan, um meio-elfo, um mercenário e o Senhor dos Mortos-vivos foram responsáveis pela derrota desse ser transcendental que o humano havia se tornado. O Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos usou o ritual de renascimento das valquírias, juntamente com o poder da Orbe do Dragão e as almas das 3 valquírias do Destino, para trazer à tona a deusa Valkyrie, no corpo da jovem princesa.

Durante a batalha, o Senhor dos Mortos-vivos ficara gravemente ferido e a princesa perdeu sua vida, tendo sua alma devolvida ao ciclo do renascimento. O meio-elfo, o mercenário e o senhor dos mortos-vivos conversaram sobre o que cada um iria fazer: o meio-elfo iria para Asgard e ficar no lugar de Odin, que tinha perdido sua alma e corpo; o mercenário ficaria como o novo guardião do Orbe do Dragão e o senhor dos mortos-vivos...iria perecer, assistindo ao amanhecer de uma nova era.

A era pós-Ragnarök estava em seu início. O meio-elfo, agora o novo Odin, ouvira boatos de que o Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos havia sobrevivido, de alguma forma, ao fim que ele almejava. Talvez, tal criatura já tivesse se tornado imune à luz do Sol.

Enquanto isso, nas terras amaldiçoadas de Hel, a tortura das almas continuava. Somente uma alma não estava mais sofrendo com as torturas: a alma da pobre Cecília. Desacordada, fora carregada pelos Halja até o palácio da rainha do Inferno. Com suas roupas em trapos e sua alma cansada, a jovem mulher foi acordando de seu desmaio. Quando acordou por completo, estava no chão gélido da sala do trono de Hel. A rainha estava olhando a mulher, do alto de sua hierarquia naquele lugar. Cecília se levantou e encarou Hel.

- Cecília, meus Halja me informaram sobre a sua persistência. Digo que sua atitude foi muito corajosa,dado o fato de que todas as almas, sem exceção, gritaram de dor, pediam por perdão, gritavam com ódio os nomes dos que os mataram...mas você, me surpreendeu.

- O que quer de...mim?

- O que quero de você? –disse Hel, enquanto ajeitava seu manto negro- Cecília, quero que você ganhe a liberdade.

- O quê?! – gritou a jovem, ao ouvir o que Hel dissera.

- Isso mesmo. Ganharás a liberdade.

- Mas...Por que isso, tão de repente?!

- É simples...Não quero uma alma, como você, dando exemplos de coragem a essas almas penadas. Isso aqui é local de sofrimento e se você continuar aqui, haverá revoluções; coisa que não desejo nenhum pouco.

- Então...Irá me mandar para o ciclo do Renascimento?

- Não. Voltarás a Midgard, como humana; mas, terás de aprender a lutar.

- Midgard...Por que quer me mandar de volta pra lá?

- Ouça, Cecília...Considere isso como um outro castigo meu, para você. E antes que você diga qualquer coisa, advirto-lhe que Midgard não é mais a mesma. Aquela terra foi atingida pela fúria de Ragnarök e muito poucos sobreviveram.

- Ragnarök?! Quer dizer...que Odin morreu pelas presas de Fenrir?!

- Não. Odin teve a alma roubada e o corpo assassinado por um mortal. Meu irmão, Fenrir, ainda permanece preso pelas correntes daqueles anões malditos.

- Então, quer dizer que um humano conseguiu o que estava previsto para acontecer pelas presas do lobo letal...O mundo realmente mudou. Mas, dissestes que terei de aprender a lutar?! Por quê?- perguntava Cecília, um pouco assustada.

- Garota, tu perguntas demais. Será a última questão que irei responder-lhe, então, escute bem cada palavra: aprenderás a lutar sozinha, mas aprenderás técnicas especiais com 5 criaturas lendárias...Técnica de ataque e defesa; técnica de ataque mágico; técnica de ataque físico com magia; habilidade de mobilidade sobrenatural e ataque especial; este último, terás apenas uma pequena ajuda. De resto, é tudo contigo...

- Se vou ter que passar por estes testes, terei de usar alguma arma?

- Já havia preparado tudo para isto , mulher. Tome – Hel entregou nas mãos da jovem uma corrente, com duas pontas em forma de lança; cada uma dessas pontas, tinha uma pedra de cor diferente: uma tinha uma pedra vermelha e outra, uma pedra azul -. Esta corrente foi feita do corpo, carne e poderes de minha irmã, Jörmungand. Tanto é que esta arma tem o mesmo nome. Somente tu poderás controla-la e mais ninguém! E também darei um jeito nestes teus trapos velhos.

Uma energia negra cobriu o corpo da jovem. As feridas haviam se curado e os trapos velhos e desgastados pelo tempo se transformaram numa linda veste: uma blusa de manga longa, sob um sobretudo negro sem mangas; uma calça de pano negro; as pernas protegidas por botas longas, feitas de oricalco e jóias do Inferno. A corrente Jörmungand se enroscou pelos braços da jovem, caindo-lhe pelas costas como uma echárpe. Os longos cabelos negros caíam soltos , feito cascatas, pelas costas da jovem. Nem mesmo ela estava acreditando no que acontecia.

Cecília fechou seus olhos e lembrou-se de um rosto que queria muito rever...o rosto de Brahms. Estava feliz, por voltar a Midgard ; mas também temerosa em não saber o que encontraria naquela terra. Hel olhou firme para a jovem.

- Só mais um aviso. Durante a sua jornada, provavelmente, encontrarás um vampiro conhecido como Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos. Não conheço muito o lado humano, porque eu não possuo um ; mas advirto-lhe de que, quando seu corpo for maculado por ele, você irá perder a sua humanidade e irá virar uma vampira.

- A coisa que meu Brahms temia em que eu me transformasse...- disse em voz baixa.

- Continuando...novamente falando sobre esse seu inevitável encontro, este vampiro tem uma enorme ferida em seu corpo, que nem mesmo o sangue de um humano comum poderia curar...mas o seu sangue será capaz disso. E isso será uma escolha sua, assim como você fez a alguns séculos, quando escolheu a morte como um caminho de liberdade. Você consegue agüentar este peso sobre seus ombros ?

- ...- ficara em silêncio brevemente- Irei agüentar sim. Já passei por coisa pior aqui, em Nifleheim. Creio que isso não vai ser tão difícil...

- Muito bem...Então, a partir de hoje, estarás livre !

Hel apenas estalou seus dedos e Cecília desapareceu da sua frente. A jovem havia caído em algum lugar de Midgard. A noite já estava anunciada sobre a nova terra. Cecília, caída sobre a relva, estava cercada por lindas flores brancas. Virou seu corpo na direção dos céus e viu a árvore, que tinha ficado gravado em sua memória, em seu último momento. Uma flor caiu de um galho e pousou delicadamente sobre seu rosto. Era um perfume indescritível, de tão agradável. A jovem levantou-se e, ainda olhando os céus, clamou para a Lua o seu retorno. Porém, a moça não sabia de quem se tratava essa pessoa, cujo título era 'Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos '.

Enquanto isso, em Nifleheim, Hel se deliciava com a situação que propusera. Sabia que Cecília iria escolher entregar o sangue e a alma, novamente, para o Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos ; como fizera já uma vez. Levantou-se de seu trono e seguiu em direção a uma gigantesca porta, onde dava para uma sala coberta por runas nórdicas e magia. Em seu interior, havia 5 criaturas, cujas formas eram de fogo-fátuo. Cada um desses fogos-fátuos começou a falar.

- Hel...o que planeja ? – disse um fogo, de cor alaranjada.

- O que eu planejo ? Bom, pra vocês, criaturas lendárias, irei dizer...Quero transformar aquela garota num Halja.

- Deseja transforma-la num Halja ? Mas já possui tantos, cara Hel. – comentou um fogo de cor vermelha.

- Ela não será "apenas mais uma entre tantos". Ela será uma obra de arte. Para isso, quero a ajuda de vocês. Concordam em me ajudar ?

- O que ganharemos com isso, irmã ?! – disse um fogo de cor azul.

- Ganharão o prazer de causar destruição sobre Midgard e, quem sabe, Asgard !!! Meu pai, Loki, foi humilhado por aquela Freiya. Ele foi trancafiado num dos calabouços de Valhalla, como traidor !!!! Se nós o libertarmos, poderemos cumprir, finalmente, os dizeres de Mimir.

- Uma proposta interessante...Causar destruição , medo, pânico...- mencionou um fogo de cor negra.

- E os nossos corpos ? – perguntou um fogo de cor violeta.

- Seus corpos serão restaurados...cada um de vocês irá ensinar uma técnica para aquela mulher. Mas tais técnicas serão inefetivas em vós, meus amigos. Por enquanto, deixemos que ela se divirta com a recém-chegada em Midgard. Ela precisa reconhecer o mundo onde vivera uma vez.

- Aguardaremos, com muito prazer, o dia da nossa liberdade...ó Grande Hel !!!!! – gritaram os cinco fogos-fátuos, em louvor à Hel.

Enquanto Hel e seus amigos se divertiam com a idéia proposta por ela, Cecília seguia para sua nova jornada ; afinal, Midgard já não era mais a mesma de sua época. Quanto tempo terá se passado !? Quantas cidades novas surgiram ?! A jovem estava curiosa para " conhecer " seu mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: A primeira batalha de Cecília...

Midgard - ????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

Cecília caminhava pela vasta e densa floresta. A lua era a única luz que lhe iluminava o caminho. Andava calma, porém atenta aos animais selvagens e a prováveis ataques de criaturas mortas-vivas. Ela realmente teria que aprender a lutar ou acabaria morrendo mais uma vez; afinal, Cecília não desejava perder a sua segunda chance de viver. Tudo que ela tinha em mente era o rosto de Brahms e dizer a ele o quanto o amava.

A jovem seguira andando, até que conseguiu chegar a uma estrada. Provavelmente, daria em alguma cidade. Continuou sua caminhada, até que Jörmungand começou a se agitar, parecendo pressentir algum perigo. Cecília parou e olhou para sua corrente.

- Jörmungand¹, o que houve? Por que está tão agitada? Será que...você está querendo me dizer que alguma coisa se aproxima? Se for isso, pode ser que seja alguma caravana que esteja indo para alguma cidade próxima!!! Mas, do jeito que você está reagindo, creio que não seja isso...- dizia a jovem mulher.

Era possível escutar barulhos tornando-se cada vez mais nítidos. Pareciam cavalos correndo. Cecília se jogou em meio ao mato fechado, próximo à estrada e procurou não se mexer, para não ser encontrada. Realmente, era uma caravana! Porém, as pessoas que faziam a sua composição eram totalmente mal-encaradas: eram mercenários e vendedores de escravos. A jovem mulher ficou observando a passagem da caravana e , assim que eles tomaram alguma distância, Cecília resolveu segui-los. Jörmungand se manifestou e ajudou a jovem mulher a se movimentar por entre as árvores.

Após vários minutos de movimentação, Cecília finalmente alcançou a caravana. As pessoas haviam se acomodado para passar a noite numa clareira. A jovem mulher ficou observando a movimentação alheia por entre as folhas e os galhos de uma árvore próxima ao local. Talvez, as várias leituras que ela fizera de livros de aventura não foram totalmente uma perda de tempo.

- Ai, meu Deus! Eu nunca lutei na minha vida e esses homens...eles...eles estão levando gente inocente pra ser comercializada como mercadoria! Essas práticas abomináveis persistem desde a minha época , nesta terra...Sempre fui contra isso. – dizia a mulher, em voz baixa – Mas, eu não posso ficar aqui e esperar que eles levem essa gente inocente assim...Ah, Hel...Era preferível ter continuado naquela tortura infernal, do que ter que aprender a lutar e a matar. Jörmungand...- agora, falava com a corrente- você precisa me ajudar!

Cecília esperou que todos os membros da caravana fossem descansar. Um homem ficou na vigia, mas logo caiu no sono também. A jovem desceu da árvore e andou, com cautela, até onde estavam alguns escravos aprisionados. Falando em voz baixa, tentou se comunicar com algum deles, porém sem sucesso. Parecia que falavam outra língua. Entretanto, Cecília não desistiu, sabia falar um pouco do idioma de Yamato².

- "Eu me chamo Cecília. Vim ajuda-los a escapar..." – falava a moça.

- "Ah! A jovem sabe nosso idioma! Eu sou a mais velha deste bando. Fomos capturados por esse bando de mercenários Artolianos, para sermos vendidos aos ricos dos reinos prósperos." – falava a velha, à jovem Cecília – " As terras de Yamato foram invadidas pelos mortos-vivos, a comando do Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos! Muitos dos nossos homens, mulheres e crianças foram mortos ou transformados em criaturas da noite...os poucos que restaram estão sendo caçados, como animais e sendo vendidos a altos preços." – concluiu.

- " Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos!?" – ficara silente-..." Escutem, independente de mortos-vivos ou não, eu vou tira-los daqui!!!! Humanos não devem ser tratados assim...nós somos iguais!!!!"

- "Você é nobre, mulher...Seja quem for, tiveste uma boa educação; mas, para nós, não há esperança! Deixe-nos e parta, antes que esses homens a peguem também."

- "Não sairei daqui sem vocês! Eu sempre fui contra isso!!!! Pegarei as chaves e irei libertá-los e..."

Quando Cecília deu por si, estava cercada pelos homens do bando. O povo de Yamato apenas se afastou das grades da jaula e ficaram observando. A jovem se virou para os homens e os encarou, com coragem. Um deles chegou a fazer gestos obscenos para a mulher, que encarou aquilo com uma seriedade fora do comum.

O homem que parecia ser o líder foi à frente do grupo de mercenários e falou com Cecília. A jovem continuava a encarar todos aqueles homens com um olhar sério.

- Ah, que bela jovem! E parece falar o idioma desses escravos. – disse o líder.

- Por que querem vender essas pessoas? Elas são humanas, como nós! Será que não vêem isso!? – clamou Cecília.

- Eu sei que isso pode parecer um pouco cruel, mas é por uma boa causa. Essas pessoas ganharão um trabalho, quando chegarem a Crell Monferreigne...lógico que serão vendidas antes e nós, mercenários, ganharemos uma grana extra por isso!!!! Hahahaha...

- Crell Monferreigne...então, quer dizer que este reino ainda existe...- disse a jovem , em voz baixa.

- O que disse, mulher!? Eu não escutei direito...hahaha...

- Isso significa que Crell Monferreigne ainda continua querendo superar Dipan...

- Hã? Dipan? Eu não sei em que mundo você vive, garota, mas Dipan foi obliterada há muito tempo!!!

- O quê???

- Dizem que o Reino Perdido de Dipan, uma lenda entre os mercenários e caçadores de aventuras, foi destruído pela fúria divina de uma valquíria; trajada em armadura negra. O último rei daquele lugar era o rei Barbarossa , que foi traído pelos 3 magos. Há!!! Um belo fim pra um rei tolo, que desejou desafiar a ordem da Natureza!!!! – disse o mercenário líder.

_- Dipan...minha terra natal...destruída?!_ – perguntava a garota, em sua mente-

- Mulher, se não tiver mais nada para fazer, deixe nosso acampamento...a não ser que você queira se tornar uma diversão para nós; afinal...você é muito bonita. – falou o líder, enquanto segurava o rosto de Cecília.

- Eu disse que sairei daqui acompanhada dessas pessoas inocentes!!!! – disse a jovem mulher, enquanto tirava a mão imunda do mercenário de seu rosto delicado.

- Ah, se não quer se juntar a mim, como minha amante, então ficará junto desses escravos. Talvez, a vendamos ,a um bom preço, para algum bordel!!!

- Eu não sei como humanos, como vocês, ainda existam nas terras de Midgard...Parece que os deuses nos abandonaram de vez!!! Pra dizer a verdade, eu nunca lutei em minha vida, mas estou vendo que tudo tem uma primeira vez!!!! Agora, chegou a minha vez de lutar e , acreditem...estou muito irritada com as atitudes de vocês!!!! – bradou Cecília, enquanto se colocava em posição de batalha.

Dizem que o sangue dos que moravam em Dipan era sangue de guerreiro, independente de saber lutar ou não. Cecília queria proteger aquelas pessoas, a qualquer custo! A corrente Jörmungand se eriçou completamente, como costumava fazer enquanto serpente. Ficara em ponto de ataque. As jóias das pontas da corrente brilhavam com intensidade e refletiam nos olhos de Cecília, que mostrava um olhar de fúria. Os mercenários pegaram suas armas: eram espadas, cimitares, maças, arcos , machados e espadas colossais. A jovem sentia temor de perder sua segunda chance de vida , mas lutaria até o fim, para proteger aquelas pessoas.

Enquanto isso, dentro da jaula de escravos, as pessoas observavam cada passo de Cecília e dos mercenários. A velha, que outrora se comunicara com a jovem mulher, mantinha um olhar sério e chamou dois garotos fortes, que estavam no grupo. Dissera-lhes algo e ambos ficaram prontos pra atacar, caso acontecesse algo com a mulher que viera salva-los.

Começou, enfim, a luta entre Cecília e os mercenários. Dentro de sua mente, Cecília ouvia uma voz feminina soar e lhe dizer quando e como devia atacar. Provavelmente, era a voz de Jörmungand! Cecília fazia um gingado com o corpo, enquanto a corrente fazia sua parte, atacando os homens. A garota não era forte, mas as investidas da corrente eram poderosas e faziam desmaiar, quem quer que fosse atingido pelas pontas pesadas e afiadas.

A jovem mulher, então, ouviu novamente a voz de Jörmungand em sua mente. Dissera que Cecília devia movimentar a corrente, como se fosse um bumerangue. A jovem fez um movimento rápido , para uma das laterais, e depois jogara a corrente na direção dos mercenários. A arma de Cecília se estendera e o movimento foi perfeito: feito um bumerangue! Derrubou uma, duas frentes de ataque. Tinha muita gente caída no chão; Cecília estava cansada e ofegante. Foi então que o mercenário líder acertou um golpe no pescoço da jovem, que a fez desmaiar.

O homem, sem escrúpulos, tentou abusar da jovem mulher, mas foi impedido por um ataque frontal de uma outra pessoa. O ataque não era de nenhum dos escravos presos, tampouco de algum mercenário que pudesse ser um traidor. Foi então que o líder viu um homem alto, no meio do acampamento, carregando uma espada colossal. Sua armadura era azul e, em seu rosto, carregava uma cicatriz.

- E imaginar que um dia já fui desse jeito!- disse o homem- Bom, mas não fui um idiota, como você é. Eu nunca ataquei mulheres inocentes, ainda mais mulheres de coração nobre como esta que está desmaiada. Não acha...- continuou o rapaz, enquanto se virava para o mercenário- ...que isso é uma covardia?

- E quem é você, idiota!?

- Eu sou um dos que sobreviveu à fúria do Ragnarök. Assim como você, também sou um mercenário.

- Um mercenário? Então, deveria se juntar a mim e vendermos essas pessoas, incluindo essa mulher, não acha?

- Se fosse em outra época, eu faria isso. Mas, ultimamente, tenho missões mais importantes; como ajudar a humanidade a seguir um rumo decente!

- E por quê não revela teu nome?!

- Ah, o problema é esse? Então, já que faz tanta questão disso...- falou, enquanto apontava a espada na direção do homem-...Meu nome é Arngrim. Além de ter sido mercenário, eu fui um einheri da valquíria Hrist.

- Um...guerreiro sagrado...?

- Já falou o que tinha de falar? Agora, está na hora de fechar os olhos e seguir rumo a Nifleheim, porque eu já me cansei de você!!!!

Arngrim atacou o mercenário líder, usando seu ataque especial Explosão Final³. O homem não resistiu e acabou morrendo, perante tamanho poder. O ex-mercenário, então, foi ver como estava a jovem mulher, que estava se recuperando de seu desmaio. Cecília olhou para Arngrim e apenas agradeceu. O ex-mercenário olhou paras as pessoas dentro da jaula e , usando a sua espada, arrebentou as grades com um potente golpe.

- De onde essas pessoas são? – perguntou Arngrim.

- Eles são das terras de Yamato. Foram trazidos para cá, como escravos...pelo menos, foi o que me falaram. Disseram também que...grande parte da população foi...destruída pelos mortos-vivos, a mando do Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos...- respondeu Cecília.

- Por causa do Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos?! Não acredito nisso...Olhe, garota...O Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos não é um alguém malvado. Na aparência, pode até parecer; mas ele tem um bom coração e um senso de justiça inabalável.

- Como você pode dizer isso?

- Porque...há alguns anos, eu lutei ao lado dele, na batalha de Ragnarök.

- Ragnarök...?! Quanto tempo se passou desde a batalha do fim dos tempos?!

- Você não sabe? Bom, passaram-se somente alguns anos...Mas, por que pergunta? Todos os habitantes de Midgard sabem disso...

- Ah...é que...

- Hm?

- Esquece! Acho que você não entenderia a minha situação. Bom, mas obrigada por me ajudar...errrr...

- Arngrim.

- Arngrim?! Nome legal, viu!!!??? – sorria a jovem.

- Uma coisa que não entendi é por que você começou a lutar com esses homens, se você não sabe sequer lutar? O que te moveu a fazer isso?

- Essas pessoas...Sempre fui contra a esse tipo de comércio. Pessoas são pessoas. Somos todos iguais e merecemos respeito! Só porque eles são de um povo com hábitos e costumes diferentes aos nossos, não quer dizer que eles sejam monstros ou algo assim. Se...se o rei de Dipan, ele...se o rei Ferdinando IV tivesse alguém pra aconselha-lo assim, talvez...eu não tivesse perdido meu marido e conterrâneos.

- Dipan? Rei Ferdinando IV?

- Provavelmente, vários séculos devem ter se passado desde que eu...desde que minha vida foi levada pelo meu esposo.

- Sua vida...? Você é parte do povo dos mortos-vivos?!- perguntou Arngrim.

- Não. Minha vida foi ceifada e minha alma seguiu para as terras das lamentações de Nifleheim, por eu ter cometido um pecado...um pecado nobre, mas, mesmo assim, visto com maus olhos pelas divindades. Mas, há pouco tempo, Hel, a rainha de Nifleheim, me deu uma segunda chance de viver...só que eu não sabia que tanta coisa havia mudado.

- Bom, se Hel te deu uma segunda vida, acho melhor você aproveita-la ao máximo...e não querer se matar, dessa forma! Bem...- falou o homem, enquanto seguia para fora do acampamento-...eu preciso ir! Mas antes, uma coisa...qual é o nome do seu marido? Sabe, talvez, eu possa encontra-lo e dizer que a esposa dele está viva; afinal, eu viajo muito pelas terras deste mundo. Pode ser que eu dê a sorte de encontra-lo.

- Meu marido? O nome dele é...Brahms. – respondeu a jovem.

- Br-Brahms!? – disse, assustado.

- Sim...por acaso, você o conhece?

- Ah...bem, eu...

- Diga-me!!!! Você conhece alguém com esse nome!? – perguntou a mulher – Por favor, se você conhece, me diga onde está essa pessoa, eu...preciso vê-lo!!!!

- ... – silêncio- Olha, garota. Na verdade, eu não conheço...mas, se eu encontra-lo, direi que uma linda mulher o procura...OK?

- Obrigada, Arngrim. E espero que a gente se encontre de novo!!!!

Arngrim seguiu seu caminho, enquanto Cecília ficara no acampamento, junto com as pessoas; agora, livres. A velha de Yamato e seu povo agradeceram a nobreza da jovem mulher e seguiram viagem, até a cidade mais próxima; no caso, Crell Monferreigne. Cecília decidiu acompanhar o grupo até a cidade. A viagem durou mais 3 dias, até que chegaram na cidade. O povo de Yamato se separou da jovem mulher e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar de Midgard, Arngrim recebera a visita de uma águia. Dizem que a águia é um mensageiro de Odin; agora, mensageiro do meio-elfo. O animal funcionava com um aparelho de comunicação entre o mercenário e o meio-elfo.

- E aí, Arngrim? Como andam as coisas? Está tudo bem com você e com a Orbe do Dragão? – perguntou o meio-elfo.

- Rufus... não se preocupe! Está tudo tranqüilo. Mas...

- Mas?

- Parece que o nosso amigo Brahms vai ter uma pequena surpresa...agradável, por assim dizer.

- Hã? Pode dizer que surpresa é essa?

- Encontrei com uma mulher muito bonita e ela disse que estava procurando o marido dela.

- Bom, e o que mais ela disse?

- O nome do marido dela...é Brahms. Soa familiar?

- Q-quê?! Quer dizer que o grandão é casado!? Ele andou aprontando muito durante esse tempo que nós nos separamos, hein?!

- Não exatamente...Ela disse que havia morrido uma vez, pelas mãos dele , e que foi ressuscitada pela rainha Hel. Por acaso, aí, em Asgard, rolou algum boato sobre isso? – perguntou Arngrim.

- Bom, agora que você mencionou, Freiya falou que uma das almas penadas ganhou liberdade de Nifleheim. Acho que Hel está ficando muito boazinha ou...

- Ou?

- Ela pode estar aprontando algo...Droga! Odin morre e deixa a batata quente nas minhas mãos!!!

- Do jeito que você fala, nem parece o novo rei dos Deuses...hahahaha.

- Arngrim...ninguém pediu sua opinião!!! –retrucou Rufus.

- Tirando isso...como anda o processo de renascimento das valquírias?

- As almas delas já foram enviadas para seus respectivos avatares...Silmeria já está em estado dormente na menina de Coriander...

- Ta falando da reencarnação da Alicia?

- Exato.

- Acho melhor terminarmos nossa comunicação aqui. Se houver mais alguma mudança aqui, em Midgard, entrarei em contato.

- Falou, então!

Os dois terminaram sua conversa e voltaram às suas vidas normais. Enquanto isso, em Crell Monferreigne, Cecília estava para começar uma nova vida, em uma nova cidade. Lógico que teria que aprender muito sobre a cidade, que era nação inimiga de sua cidade natal. Porém, algo incomodava a jovem mulher deveras...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Jörmungand, na mitologia nórdica, é uma das crias de Loki e é a serpente que devorará Midgard, quando Ragnarök chegasse.

² Eita!!!! Quem num lembra de Yamato, as terras do oriente, em Valkyrie Profile : Lenneth!? Cecília é muito inteligente e sabe um pouco desse idioma também!!!!

³Nome original: Final Blast.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: Libertando o jovem Johann...

Crell Monferreigne - ????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

Cecília havia conseguido uma moradia na cidade e o emprego de mercenária. Normalmente, fazia trabalhos comuns como salvamentos de pessoas raptadas, reaver itens roubados, entre outras tarefas simples; porém, só tinha uma condição que ela fazia questão de impor: não matar nenhuma pessoa, mesmo que ela seja um condenado. Durante a sua estadia na cidade, a jovem fizera amizade com uma mulher, dona de uma casa de diversão, e com uma família pequena, cuja constituição era uma jovem mãe e sua filha, chamada Leone.

As três mulheres sempre conversavam, tomando chá; quando tinham um tempo livre. A dona da casa de diversão, mulher cujo nome era Hariel, era uma boa pessoa; mas, algumas pessoas a viam com maus olhos, por causa de sua profissão. A jovem mãe, cujo nome era Vanessa, fazia serviços, como vender bolos e doces e fazia serviço de costura, para as mulheres mais abastadas. As 3 se conheceram por acaso. Cecília salvou Vanessa de ser vendida como escrava, numa de suas missões que era desmascarar um político corrupto, que fazia tráfico ilegal de pessoas e desvio de verbas no reino de Crell Monferreigne. A mercenária conheceu Hariel, quando estava procurando moradia na cidade.

Muitas pessoas viam aquela forte amizade como um antro de perdição. Como duas mulheres decentes podiam ter como amiga, uma mulher que vivia de vender o corpo? Os maus olhos podiam ver como uma perdição, mas as três nem ligavam. Eram realmente amigas!

Durante uma reunião que as moças faziam durante algumas horas, todos os dias; Cecília recebera uma correspondência oficial do rei de Crell Monferreigne. A jovem abriu a carta e leu o que se tratava. Era um pedido extra-oficial de troca de reféns. A troca ocorreria nas terras sombrias das ruínas de Solde, na fronteira com as terras da região de Gohrla¹. A ação aconteceria 3 dias, após o recebimento da correspondência. A jovem mercenária terminou sua reunião e seguiu para o castelo da cidade. Fora recebida com toda a pompa pela Corte real. O rei disse que a troca era de um refém que está em mãos dos mortos-vivos, por um refém...um príncipe vampiro, que estava em posse de Crell Monferreigne. O governante disse que iria pagar muito bem pelo serviço, se cumprido corretamente e iria fazer da jovem parte permanente da guarda real. Cecília apenas disse que concordaria com a proposta, porque não haveria lutas entre os dois povos...Tratava-se uma troca pacífica. Cecília queria ver o jovem e ,então, fora levada até a cela onde estava o príncipe. O lugar estava bem escuro e somente as luzes das tochas flamejantes iluminavam precariamente a prisão. O jovem príncipe estava preso numa cela especial. A jovem respirou fundo e pediu para o guarda abrisse a cela. Vira ,então, que se tratava de um adolescente! Uma criança, praticamente.

O rapaz olhou para Cecília e os olhos vermelho-sangue do garoto fitaram a jovem, de cima a baixo. A sede do rapaz fazia com que ele quisesse matar Cecília e beber do sangue dela. A jovem mulher sentou-se ao lado do garoto e tentou puxar conversa.

- Então, você é o Johann?! – perguntou Cecília.

- Sim...

- Eu pensei que o príncipe vampiro fosse uma pessoa um pouco mais velha, mas você é praticamente uma criança. Quantos anos tem?

- 217 anos...

- Não entendo porque me responde com tanta frieza. Eu não estou aqui para te machucar.

- Acontece que seu povo matou a minha mãe!!!!Meu pai seqüestrou o filho do reino desta cidade, mas , na batalha, fui descuidado e acabei sendo capturado por vocês, humanos imundos!!! – esbravejou o garoto, indo pra cima de Cecília, como se fosse ataca-la.

- Olhe...- disse a jovem, enquanto segurava a mão de Johann, entre as dela-... eu conheço o ódio que você sente. Há alguns anos, também senti isso, quando eu fui capturada pelo seu povo; mas depois entendi que isso não adiantava. Você ainda é jovem e , tirando pela sua aparência, eu diria que você tem idade para ser meu filho. Seu pai, tenho certeza, quer o melhor para o filho dele... é por isso que eu vou leva-lo de volta para ele.

- Os humanos não passam de comida, para nós!!!! Quando eu me libertar, eu mesmo irei fazer de ti o meu alimento!!! – retrucou o moleque, tirando a mão dele das de Cecília.

- Muitos do seu povo pensam assim...Recentemente, me encontrei com um mercenário que conheceu o Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos. Esse homem falou que o líder do seu povo é um homem nobre , de bom coração e com um senso de justiça inabalável.

- Ah...um dos companheiros de meu senhor?! Arngrim!!! O único humano que presta!!!!

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Johann. Existem humanos que são bons, que desejam a paz entre todos os povos...Mas, não só entre humanos existe esse desejo de guerra. Isso existe em todos os povos!!! Escute, daqui a algumas horas, iremos partir. Tenho certeza que, durante esta viagem até a região de Gohrla, poderemos conversar muito e nos conhecer melhor! – respondeu Cecília, com um sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

Cecília levantou-se e seguiu para fora da cela. Esperou até que o guarda fechasse o lugar e lhe perguntou o que tinha acontecido, pra terem capturado um menino vampiro. O guarda respondeu que o rei havia atacado uma região neutra do povo dos vampiros, uma região onde humanos e mortos-vivos conviviam pacificamente. Depois do ataque, os mortos-vivos atacaram e mataram os humanos da região de Gohrla; e, numa das batalhas, Johann acabou muito ferido e fora capturado como refém da cidade de Crell Monferreigne. O guarda também falou que era contra essa forma de ataque a inocentes; principalmente aos povos que desejam a paz como caminho. Foi então que Cecília teve uma idéia e perguntou pro funcionário real se ele concordaria em ajuda-la com o plano. O homem concordou.

A tal troca ocorreria na noite do 3º dia, após o dia de Odin², durante o período noturno. Porém, Cecília sabia, em seu interior, que a troca poderia resultar numa batalha sangrenta entre humanos e mortos-vivos. Foi então, que teve plano de levar Johann, sem a escolta de Crell Monferreigne, e fazer a troca de forma pacífica. A jovem mulher, então, voltou para a cidade e seguiu para a casa de Hariel.

- Hariel...Hariel? – chamava , enquanto batia à porta.

- Já vai, já vai!!! Ô povinho sem paciência, viu...- atendeu a mulher- Cecília?! Achei que você tivesse ido até o castelo. O que houve?

- Na verdade, eu fui.

- E aí? – perguntou a mulher, enquanto convidava a amiga para entrar.

- O rei deseja que eu leve um príncipe vampiro, para ser trocado pelo filho do rei.

- Hmmm...isso é bom. Mas por que a cara de preocupação? Se o rei quer isso, provavelmente, ele vai querer fazer um pacto de paz.

- Aí é que tá! Eu olhei os planos da missão e vai acontecer uma emboscada. A guarda real irá fazer um ataque surpresa e vai destruir todos os mortos-vivos, incluindo o príncipe. Eu quero que você me ajude...

- E como eu posso fazer isso?! – questionou ,assustada, Hariel.

- Você sabe um pouco de magia e alquimia, não é?

- Sim, eu sei! Estudei na academia de Flenceburg, mas não cheguei a terminar o curso lá. Aprendi algumas magias e a fazer algumas coisas.

- Sabe fazer algum pó pra dormir?!

- Claro que sei. Vez ou outra, eu faço um pouco para mim, para ver se consigo conciliar o sono durante algumas horas. Talvez, eu tenha um vidro desse pó aqui em casa. Por acaso...por acaso está pensando em colocar isso na bebida das pessoas do castelo?!

- Na bebida, não! Seria óbvio demais! Mas...na comida deles!!! Eu concordei com um guarda de lá, que também é contra os métodos do rei.

- Ah, Cecília!!! Sabe que isso pode dar em confusão para o seu lado...Você é jovem demais pra morrer assim...

- Hariel, eu só quero uma resposta! Vai me ajudar ou não?! –falou, decidida, a jovem mercenária.

- Irei ajudar sim, mas digo desde já que não quero confusão para meu lado, OK?

- Tudo bem! Ninguém vai saber disso.

- E quando vai acontecer a partida da missão?

- Amanhã, à noite! Se tudo correr bem, chegaremos a Gohrla antes do dia clarear!

Hariel foi procurar o pó sonífero que costumava usar e achou o vidro, quase completo em seu conteúdo! Entregou o produto à sua amiga, que logo seguiu para a sua casa. Cecília guardou, cuidadosamente, o produto e dormiu.

O dia clareou. Cecília dormira o suficiente para repor suas forças. Comeu algo e seguiu para o castelo, na entrada secundária, onde encontraria com o guarda. O encontro aconteceu e a jovem entregou o recipiente ao homem. Cecília deu todas as instruções: colocar todo o conteúdo do frasco na comida, que seria servida durante o jantar de todos no castelo. Durante o período diurno, Cecília voltou para sua casa, para arrumar tudo para a missão que teria de cumprir. Arrumou uma pequena bolsa, com alguns mantimentos, afiou as pontas de sua corrente e já ficou preparada para tudo.

A noite caíra. Cecília retornou ao castelo e passou pela mesma entrada do encontro. O guarda a esperava. Entregou-lhe as chaves da cela do príncipe, assim como as chaves das algemas que prendiam as mãos do garoto. A mulher, então, seguiu para a cela. Todos no castelo estavam adormecidos e iriam permanecer assim durante um bom tempo...tempo suficiente para Cecília agir! A jovem libertou o rapaz de suas algemas e de sua prisão; contou tudo para o garoto e escaparam do castelo.

O guarda estava esperando por ambos e lhes cedeu um cavalo, que era de sua posse. O funcionário, também, entregou a arma do garoto: uma espada samurai, com detalhes orientais em sua bainha; e a imagem de um dragão na extensão da lâmina. Johann apanhou sua arma e ficou em silêncio. A dupla partiu, logo no início da noite. Johann, depois de muito custo, resolveu ajudar Cecília; indicando o caminho até Gohrla.

Passaram por uma densa floresta e por uma montanha, coberta pela branca neve; que dava para a região de Solde. Até aí, algumas horas se passaram. Estavam na calada da noite...provavelmente, já se passava da meia-noite. A dupla parou para descansar, lógico que Johann não precisava descansar; mas Cecília e o pobre cavalo precisavam parar para comer e descansar um pouco o corpo. Johann ficou olhando para Cecília, com um olhar questionador.

- Deseja perguntar algo, Johann?

- Por que...

- Hm?

- Por que está me ajudando?! Você é uma humana...

- Como eu disse, nem todos os humanos são maus. Além do mais, não desejo o mal para o seu povo. O rei de Crell Monferreigne havia preparado uma emboscada e iria acabar com o seu pai! Eu...fiz isso pra ajudar você e sua família...

- O...rei? Eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma!!!!

- Mas não se preocupe! Comigo, você estará bem...vou leva-lo, em segurança , até sua família.

- Obrigado...

- Ora, de nada...- respondeu Cecília.

- A senhorita...tem um coração nobre, igual ao meu senhor e...

- Tem algo mais que deseja dizer...?

- A senhorita me lembra a minha mãe.

- Nossa!!! Quanta honra!!! A sua mãe...ela era bonita?

- Ela era linda...e...

- Hm?

- E era humana...meu pai a amava muito. Mas...

- Johann, se isso for uma lembrança dolorosa, melhor não falar! Memórias ruins devem ser esquecidas.

- Senhorita...?

- O que foi?

- Posso encostar a minha cabeça em seu ombro, por um instante?

- Pode sim!!!

Johann se aproximou de Cecília e recostou no ombro dela. O jovem começou a chorar...mas não era lágrimas normais e sim, lágrimas de sangue, que manchavam a blusa branca. A jovem acalentou o rapaz, como se fosse seu filho mesmo. Disse que ele podia chorar o quanto quisesse. Cecília lembrou-se de sua filha, por um instante...a filha que pouco pegou em seus braços. Uma dor de tristeza abateu Cecília também. Ela segurou o choro; queria passar segurança ao jovem vampiro.

O rapaz chorou, chorou e chorou. Cecília segurou o rosto do garoto e limpou as lágrimas , que escorreram pela face pálida do rapaz. Sorriu e disse que precisavam continuar a jornada e precisavam chegar a Gohrla , antes do amanhecer. Johann falara que se alcançassem a região de Solde, não haveria problemas! A região era dominada pelas criaturas da noite e que lá, os mortos-vivos respeitavam o pai dele e que não teria problemas em descansar durante o dia. Cecília concordou.

Logo, partiram. A viagem a cavalo durou mais algumas horas. No céu, a lua já caía ao horizonte, anunciando a chegada da aurora. Teriam pouco tempo, para alcançar a região de Solde. Enfim, alcançaram Solde! Faltava pouco tempo até o amanhecer. As criaturas que habitavam a região receberam o príncipe muito bem, assim como sua convidada. Johann proibiu que seus súditos fizessem qualquer coisa contra a pessoa de Cecília, pois esta era a sua salvadora. Os mortos-vivos respeitaram a decisão de seu jovem governante. O jovem príncipe arrumou um local para que Cecília descansasse. A jovem acomodou-se e dormiu. Não demorando muito, os mortos-vivos retornaram as suas catacumbas e foram dormir o sono das trevas; afinal, aqueles que morreram e retornaram para o mundo dos vivos não podiam compartilhar de assistir ao belo espetáculo do Sol.

Assim, o dia amanheceu.

Enquanto isso, em Crell Monferreigne, o rei estava furioso. Fora traído por um de seus súditos e já sabia da fuga de Johann. Porém, se mandasse as tropas até a região de Gohrla, provavelmente, seriam obliteradas. O governante ordenou que seus fiéis homens esperassem o retorno da mercenária, para ver o que iria fazer. Em sua casa, Hariel rezava para os deuses. Queria que sua amiga se saísse bem na missão. Aliás, não só ela , como Vanessa também rezou muito; assim como a sua filha, Leone.

O dia foi passando e nenhuma resposta veio. Será que Cecília estava se saindo bem?! Finalmente, o Sol caía, anunciando o crepúsculo. O céu era tingido num tom alaranjado. Enfim, a noite caíra, mais uma vez. Era o dia de Frey³, o dia da troca. Johann se preparou para seguir viagem com a sua salvadora. Cecília pegou o cavalo e seguiu viagem, com o garoto, para a região de Gohrla. A partir de Solde, a viagem duraria por volta de umas 4 horas. Não perdendo tempo, partiram logo.

O cavalo corria pelas estepes verdejantes, como uma forte rajada de vento cortando os campos. A Lua brilhava com toda a sua intensidade, nos céus de Midgard. Cecília queria cumprir o prazo, para não gerar uma guerra entre Crell Monferreigne e Gohrla. Depois de cavalgarem durante algumas horas, alcançaram a região de Gohrla.

O pai de Johann já estava à espera deles. O jovem príncipe saltou do cavalo e fez reverência ao pai. Cecília descera um pouco depois e cumprimentou o pai do garoto. O vampiro, então,olhou Cecília de cima a baixo. A jovem sentiu-se um pouco incomodada com aquilo e ficou ruborizada, com tanta observação.

- Onde está a Guarda Real? – perguntou o vampiro.

- Meu pai! – falou Johann- Esta mulher...salvou-me de um destino cruel; aliás, nosso destino cruel! O rei de Crell Monferreigne desejava fazer uma emboscada e queria nos destruir. Como uma forma de pagar o favor, eu queria que devolvesse o príncipe do Reino de Crell Monferreigne, meu pai, sem provocar nenhuma guerra.

- Quer dizer que esta mulher...o ajudou?

- Sim, meu pai.

- Entendo... Mulher, diga-me teu nome.

- Chamo-me Cecília. Sou uma mercenária de Crell Monferreigne, mas não concordo com os métodos de meu rei. Não concordo com guerras e acho que todos os povos devam coexistir. – respondeu Cecília.

- É muito bonita, para ser uma mercenária. Além do mais, tens idéias maravilhosas. Pelo visto, é amante da paz.

- Sim, é verdade. Eu gosto da paz entre os povos e sou contra o comércio de escravos. Não gosto da idéia de tratar outras pessoas como meros objetos.

- Viu só, meu pai! – falou o jovem vampiro- Esta mulher tem um bom coração...igual ao nosso Mestre!

- Com certeza.

- Por acaso, o mestre de vocês...responde pelo título de " Senhor dos Mortos-vivos" ?

- Sim. É um vampiro de coração nobre e um senso de justiça fora do comum. O nosso mestre é a criatura mais poderosa de Midgard e é imune à luz do Sol. Porém, muitos humanos andam espalhando que o nosso mestre está ordenando ataques a cidades humanas. – falou o vampiro.

- Um pequeno bando de pessoas das terras de Yamato disse justamente isso, que a cidade deles foi devastada por mortos-vivos; sob o comando desse Senhor de que vocês tanto falam.

- Milorde!!! –aparecera um vampiro, se dirigindo ao vampiro, pai de Johann- O nosso senhor...ele veio ver como o jovem príncipe está!!!

- É uma grande honra recebe-lo. Mande-o vir até aqui! Quero que ele conheça a jovem aqui!!! Ela salvou o meu filho...

Enquanto Cecília esperava para conhecer o famoso Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos, a jovem sentiu uma dor fora do comum na marca que carregava em seu pescoço. Sentiu uma forte tontura, a visão ficara turva...por fim, desmaiou. Johann foi ampara-la. Parecia que a mulher caíra num sono profundo. Então, resolveu leva-la de volta para Crell Monferreigne, juntamente com o príncipe refém. O príncipe vampiro deixou o filho do rei nas portas secundárias do Palácio e partiu rapidamente. No caminho, acabou encontrando com Vanessa, que reconheceu Cecília, que estava nos braços do jovem rapaz.

A jovem mãe pediu para que o rapaz levasse a moça para a casa dela e agradeceu-o pelo favor. O jovem vampiro retornou para as terras de Gohrla.Vanessa ficou cuidando de Cecília, que ainda estava caída num sono torpe...

Enquanto isso, na região de Gohrla, o pai de Johann esperava pelo retorno do filho. O vampiro fazia-se acompanhar pelo Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos. Johann reverenciou o seu Lorde e explicou o momento de sua ausência.

- Meu pai, fui levar a humana de volta para a casa dela. Ela sentiu uma forte tontura e acabou desmaiando. – disse o rapaz.

- Ah...é uma pena! Pelo visto, também levou o filho do rei , não é?- perguntou o pai de Johann.

- Sim.

- Johann...- questionou Brahms- Poderia dizer-me qual o nome dessa mulher que lhe ajudou?

- O nome dela é...Cecília.

- Cecília? E como era ela?

- Ela é uma linda mulher. Tem cabelos negros, presos numa longa trança, e belos olhos azuis; sem contar que ela tem uma pele bem macia.

- Hmmm...não notou se ela tinha alguma marca no corpo?

- Agora que Vossa Majestade mencionou...quando eu a carreguei até a casa dela, eu percebi que ela tem uma marca de mordida , bem aqui no pescoço. Parece que ela foi atacada por um vampiro ou coisa assim. – concluiu Johann.

- Johann, quero que você proteja essa...Cecília. – pediu o Lorde dos Mortos-vivos.

- E-eu!? Será uma honra, meu senhor!

- Retornarei para meu castelo e espero receber boas notícias, vindas de você, rapaz.

- Sim, senhor!

Brahms retornou para seu covil, mas se perguntava se aquela Cecília de que Johann falara era realmente a Cecília, sua amada esposa, ou se era alguma bruxa tentando enfeitiça-lo. Ele não sabia e, com certeza, seu encontro com a verdade estava bem próximo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Bom, tem essa região em Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth; mas num lembro se faz fronteira com as catacumbas de Solde...xD

² Na mitologia nórdica, os dias da semana carregavam os nomes de alguns deuses, dentre eles o rei dos Deuses, Odin. O dia de Odin ( Wednesday) é a nossa famosa quarta-feira ...

³ Frey, na mitologia nórdica, era irmão gêmeo de Freiya e era o deus da Fertilidade (por isso, na versão japonesa do jogo, a Freiya é considerada como Frei e Frei, que é a irmã da deusa palmeirense, é Freiya. Freiya, irmã de Frey, é a deusa do amor e rainha das Valquírias; totalmente diferente de Frigga, que é a esposa de Odin e, conseqüentemente, rainha dos Deuses); portanto, era um dos deuses que ganhou um dia próprio: a nossa famosa sexta-feira (Friday).


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: O sonho...

Crell Monferreigne -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

Depois que Johann, o jovem príncipe vampiro, deixou Cecília em cuidados de Vanessa, a jovem mercenária mantinha-se caída num sono profundo; como se não fosse mais acordar. Vanessa e a pequena Leone não saíram do lado da moça, por um instante sequer. As duas, mãe e filha, rezavam e cuidavam de Cecília.

- Mamãe...- perguntou a jovem Leone-...a senhorita Cecília vai ficar bem?

- Vai, sim. Ela só está dormindo, afinal, ela fez uma longa viagem; para levar um príncipe de volta ao reino dele. – respondera Vanessa.

- Um príncipe??

- Sim! Um príncipe muito bonito, diga-se; que parece ter idade para ser filho da Cecily¹...

- Ah, tá!!! Então, quando eu o encontrar, vou dizer o quanto a tia Cecília estará boa...- sorria a menina.

- Sim, minha filha...mas vamos continuar a rezar, para que a Cecily acorde logo...

Enquanto mãe e filha continuavam a ajudar Cecília, à sua maneira; a jovem estava imersa no mundo dos sonhos. A jovem sentiu a mesma sensação que havia sentido, na vez em que deu sua vida para seu marido: ou seja, a agradável sensação da torpeza da morte. Pode ser que Cecília cruzasse , mais uma vez, os portais de Nifleheim e lá permanecer para sempre.

Porém, aquela sensação estava sendo causada à distância...Uma pessoa muito conhecida da jovem estava fazendo o mesmo feitiço de anos atrás, quando ela havia morrido.

Castelo de Brahms - ????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

A causa do sono de Cecília estava muito distante das terras de Crell Monferreigne. Numa ilha distante, localizada no lado mais ao oeste do mapa de Midgard; onde, uma vez, Beliza , a rainha do mal, comandara o gigantesco exército de mortos-vivos existentes sobre Midgard, estava uma estranha construção. Tal lugar sumia ao amanhecer de cada dia e retornava, ao mesmo lugar, ao cair da noite. Aquele lugar era conhecido como o Castelo do Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos; ou,simplesmente, Castelo de Brahms.

A construção era bem feita: vários quartos, bem arrumados; pinturas famosas e cortinas adornavam os imensos corredores. Na sala mais profunda do lugar, mais exatamente a sala do trono; ficava Brahms, o rei dos vampiros e Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos. Respeitado por muitos e odiado por vários outros, Brahms sempre foi um honrado rei e tem um senso de justiça que o impede de machucar , até mesmo um refém...por assim dizer².

Depois do incidente com o jovem Johann, o vampiro rei voltou para seu castelo e ficou pensando na descrição que o jovem príncipe havia feito, da mulher que o salvara. Seria a mesma Cecília, a sua esposa que teria retornado ou, talvez, seria uma bruxa ou uma súcubo ,se utilizando da imagem de sua amada e adorada esposa para engana-lo e faze-lo cair em tentação?

- Cecília...- pensava o vampiro-...será você mesma ou é apenas uma bruxa, usando algum feitiço para me aprisionar? Se for mesmo a minha amada esposa, então...sentir-me-ei feliz por tê-la reencontrado. Sinto muito utilizar-me deste artifício, mas é necessário!!! Só assim saberei a verdade...

Brahms se concentrou na imagem de Cecília e usou seu poder sobrenatural, para entrar nos mais profundos sonhos da jovem. O que será que ele viu nos sonhos dela?

Crell Monferreigne - ????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

Em seu sono profundo, Cecília adentrou o mundo dos sonhos. Vira uma grande extensão negra e se encontrava caída, no que seria o chão do lugar. De repente, um clarão surgiu e o fundo negro tornara-se totalmente branco.

- Essa...sensação...de...novo?Não...sentir...nada...Vanessa...Leone...Hariel...Johann. – chamava moça, em seu pensamento; durante o sono.

- Por acaso, são seus amigos? – perguntava uma voz.

- Essa...voz...eu a conheço...

- Responda-me: quem é você, mulher?

- Chamo-me...Cecília...mas...e você?

- Clama pelo nome Cecília, mas como saberei se realmente é ela?

- Marca...A marca provocada...por meu amado esposo...ainda a carrego em meu pescoço.

- Marca? Posso vê-la?

- Sim...mas...quem...você?- argumentava Cecília, com a voz amolecida e quase inaudível.

- Você não precisa saber meu nome, já que em seu interior, já saiba quem sou...isso se tu fores Cecília, realmente.

- Eu...sou...Cecília...

- Se assim és, então me veja com os olhos de tua alma. Veja que não está caída no vazio deste sonho.

Ainda imersa no sonho, a jovem fechou seus olhos e concentrou-se nos olhos de sua alma. Sentia uma leve brisa acariciar seu rosto e algo forte, segurando seu frágil corpo. Pouco a pouco, abriu os olhos... estava no mesmo lugar, que guardara em sua mente nos últimos momentos de sua primeira vida. Estava vestida com o mesmo vestido branco e os cabelos soltos, caindo como cascatas negras pelos ombros e costas. Mirou seus olhos azuis numa imagem que queria ver a muito tempo.

- Se for mesmo a minha Cecília, então está me vendo...- dissera Brahms, que segurava o corpo de Cecília em seus braços.

- Brahms!!!! É...é você mesmo!?- falava a jovem, não acreditando na imagem que estava vendo.

- Há quanto tempo, não?

- Não sabe o quanto estou feliz em vê-lo...mas – lembrou-se da condição que estava-...isto é um sonho!

- Lembra-se , de uma vez, quando éramos recém-casados...que eu lhe disse que sonhos se transformam em realidade; bastando a gente querer? Por quê não transformar este breve sonho, numa doce realidade...mesmo num mundo ilusório?

- ...- a jovem colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios de seu amado esposo- Se é assim, então...vamos curtir este doce momento?

Mesmo naquele mundo ilusório, os dois curtiram o momento. Brahms deitou a bela Cecília na relva. A mesma árvore, a das flores que só mostram seu resplendor durante uma determinada época do ano e, mesmo assim, à noite, fazia sombra sobre o casal. A luz da lua passava por entre as flores, folhas e galhos da árvore, deixando a atmosfera mais romântica.

A jovem acariciava o rosto de seu esposo, enquanto que, delicadamente, ela beijava-lhe os lábios. O vampiro tocava a pele macia da jovem mulher, com suas mãos³; enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço, descendo para a região dos seios de Cecília4. A jovem sentia um arrepio correr-lhe o corpo e ficou ruborizada, com as carícias de seu amado esposo; afinal, fazia muito tempo que ambos não se tocavam e se sentiam assim...Mas, sabia a moça que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho e que, em breve, precisaria retornar à realidade.

Brahms parou as carícias em sua esposa. Quanto tempo teria durado o sonho? Dizem que, quando nos sentimos bem com algo, o tempo corre como nunca; mas, quando estamos sofrendo, o tempo parece parar e nos torturar. O vampiro olhou para a sua amada esposa, que retribuiu o olhar, de maneira carinhosa.

- Cecília, eu quero que esse momento continue, mas... você e eu sabemos que isso é sonho e, por mais que eu queira aproveitar, não seria a mesma coisa sem tê-la perto de mim – finalizou o senhor dos mortos-vivos.

- Quero te encontrar, meu adorado marido...quero tê-lo em meus braços. Quero te abraçar, te beijar e...amar-te, como sua mulher; como sempre fiz, desde que nos casamos. – dizia a jovem.

- Iremos nos encontrar, minha Cecília; mas, ainda não é momento. Esse sonho...fui eu quem o causou. Queria saber se era realmente a minha adorada e descobri que é você mesma, e não uma bruxa como meus pensamentos me atazanavam e me faziam acreditar em tal erro.

- Brahms, eu...eu queria te perguntar uma coisa e isso me preocupa, desde que me encontrei com um tal de Arngrim. Por acaso você...é o que chamam de "Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos"?

- Arngrim já teu a resposta, cabe a você acreditar naquilo que seu coração lhe diz. Por enquanto, minha amada, este nosso sonho foi um prelúdio do nosso reencontro.Agora, acorde e não deixe mais aquela jovem mãe e a menina preocupadas contigo.

- Vanessa...Leone...

- Boa noite, meu anjo. Sonhe com coisas agradáveis...

Os olhos da alma de Cecília se fecharam e, de súbito, acordou no quarto de sua casa; como se estivesse acordando de um sonho que parecia realidade. Vanessa olhou assustada. Cecília pôs a mão no rosto e caiu sobre a cama, novamente. Virou a cabeça para o lado , onde Vanessa estava e sorriu-lhe. A pequena Leone estava deitada numa poltrona confortável, dormindo o sono das crianças...

- Vanessa...por acaso dei muito trabalho? – perguntou Cecília.

- Não, mas nos deixou preocupadas. Achei que você não fosse mais acordar, amiga! – disse Vanessa, com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Não se preocupe, porque eu não pretendo morrer tão cedo...- afirmou Cecília, enquanto sorria para sua amiga.

Castelo de Brahms - ????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

O vampiro encerrara seu feitiço sobre a jovem mulher. Mantinha-se de olhos fechados, concentrado na imagem de Cecília. Enfim, reabriu-os, fitando a escuridão da sala do trono.. Um sorriso cobriu-lhe os lábios.

- Então, quer dizer que a minha Cecília realmente voltou. Mas, acredito que o retorno dela seja algum presságio ruim. Será que...Argh! –colocou a mão sobre o ombro ferido- Maldito humano! Lezard Valeth...conseguiu realizar a proeza que Odin fizera uma vez. Mas esta ferida...ela é bem mais profunda e ainda não curou. – olhava para a mão, coberta pelo sangue negro- Cecília...por acaso o seu retorno será apenas para me curar, usando seu sangue puro e inocente mais uma vez para afanar a sede insaciável de seu marido? Como o Destino é cruel...mas, não posso fugir daquilo que eu mesmo tracei...Só me resta tentar contornar a situação. – o vampiro olhou por uma das janelas e viu o Sol anunciar sua chegada, no horizonte-...E mais um dia recomeça...

Fechou os olhos e tudo caiu na mais completa escuridão. Assim que os primeiros raios de Sol surgiram no horizonte, o castelo do vampiro desapareceu, como que por encanto.

Crell Monferreigne -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

O dia estava anunciado. O Sol brilhava intensamente e a brisa fresca soprava por entre as construções magníficas da cidade e por entre as folhas das copas das árvores. As flores eram alisadas pelo vento e as borboletas e outros insetos coletavam o pólen . Finalmente, a Primavera chegou.

Normalmente, a cidade de Crell Monferreigne fazia um festival anual, pra comemorar a chegada dessa estação do ano. Enquanto isso, em sua casa, Cecília arrumava suas coisas, mas não conseguia tirar da sua mente o sonho que tivera. Agora, mais do que nunca, queria reencontrar Brahms. Mas seria essa a sua missão, em Midgard? Seria esse o motivo de Hel tê-la ressuscitado? Nem a própria Cecília conseguiu decifrar isso.

Agora, apenas se importava em deixar tudo pronto para o festival da Primavera de Crell Monferreigne. A pequena Leone ajudava, carregando os enfeites ; Vanessa se preocupava com os vestidos e as comidas que iria vender na festa; e Hariel, bem...preocupava-se com as bebidas e diversão! Mas, por quanto tempo essa calmaria iria reinar sobre estas terras?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Cecily é um apelido carinhoso que Vanessa e Leone deram pra Cecília.

² Obs.: é a mesma descrição dele, no Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth...xD

³ Não, que isso...¬¬'...vai tocar com os pés!!! irônica

4 Cof...cof... Sonho erótico esse, não!? uo'


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: Ataque a Crell Monferreigne !!! A primeira fera lendária –parte 1-...

Nifleheim, Reino de Hel - ????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

As lamuriosas almas continuavam seu tormento eterno, no reino de Hel. Os halja estavam mais agitados do que nunca. Na sala do trono, a Rainha do Inferno continuava seu trabalho julgando almas penadas...Tudo estaria normal, exceto pelo sorriso que cobria os lábios da criatura bizarra. A deusa deixou um de seus Halja cuidando dos julgamentos e seguiu para a sala mágica, onde estavam os fogos-fátuos.

A rainha olhou para um deles e viu que já ganhara forma; só estava preso pelo selo mágico. Hel sorriu-lhe e estendeu uma de suas mãos na direção da criatura.

- Finalmente, o primeiro selo está enfraquecido. Um de vocês ganhará a liberdade, para causar destruição. – dizia a rainha-

- Hel, liberte-me!!!! Quero destruir Midgard!!!!- dizia a criatura, com sua forma reconstituída.

- Acalme-se. Sabe que tens uma missão a cumprir, não é?

- Encontrar a garota e ensina-la uma técnica...sim, disso eu sei!!!

- Começarás a destruição por Crell Monferreigne, cidade onde aquela linda jovem mora atualmente. Está pronto para isso, Bloodbane, o dragão demoníaco?

- Mais do que nunca!!!! Quero minha liberdade!!!! – clamava o dragão.

- Que assim seja!!! –uma energia negra, coberta por runas mágicas, foi lançada contra o corpo de Bloodbane- "Powers of Earth, Sky, Fire, Air, Light and Darkness...under my comand, I undo these chains and magic imposed by the king of the gods, Odin. Now is the time! Once more, the legendary creatures freed themselves from their restrictions e cause destruction to the world. It shall be engraved on upon your Soul...Queen Hel give you freedom, Bloodbane!!!!"¹ – bradou a rainha de Nifleheim, em um idioma antigo.

Assim que Hel desfez o feitiço imposto por Odin, o dragão urrou e se libertou das restrições mágicas. O monstro, cujo corpo era coberto por escamas alaranjadas e que, dependendo da posição da iluminação, tornava o laranja em vermelho-sangue, e olhos de cor azul-celeste, com pupilas verticais; olhou para Hel e, em seguida, desapareceu das vistas da rainha do Inferno.

Hel soltou uma gargalhada cruel, enquanto se divertia com a situação. Mais uma vez, a destruição iria cair sobre o mundo! Pegou, então, uma bola de cristal e , usando sua magia, ficou observando o que Bloodbane iria provocar.

Crell Monferreigne -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

Tudo estava preparado para o Grande Festival Anual da Primavera. Cecília havia se arrumado com um belo vestido azul claro com adornos florais; e uma Amarílide² presa em uma das mechas dos longos e ondulados cabelos negros. Em seu pescoço, sempre carregava um colar que tinha um crucifixo como enfeite. Aquele adorno era para esconder de outras pessoas a marca da mordida de vampiro, que carrega em seu pescoço. Calçava um par de sapatilhas, de mesma cor do vestido; porém, sempre carregava , presa à sua cintura, as correntes que usa como arma.

Vanessa havia se arrumado com um vestido rosa claro, bem comportado para seu estado de mãe solteira. Tinha os lisos cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo, cujo laço era uma margarida. Leone estava vestida com vestidinho de babados cor de rosa e os lisos cabelos negros, presos em duas Marias-chiquinhas. Hariel usava um vestido vermelho, bem chamativo e bem curto; os cabelos loiros soltos e calçava um par de saltos-altos. Afinal, ela precisava chamar a atenção.

O dia estava lindo e a cidade inteira comemorava. O festival durava um dia e uma noite e as comemorações começavam sempre bem cedinho. Pouco a pouco, as ruas foram se enchendo de pessoas, crianças, velhos; enfim, todo tipo de gente. Os cheiros perfumados das flores se impregnavam e se espalhavam pelas ruas; as comidas maravilhosas eram degustadas por todos...desde doces até pratos típicos, especialmente carne de javali assada. Mas o que fazia mais sucesso eram as barracas que vendiam perfumes e ervas medicinais. A banda da cidade tocava em praça pública, enquanto a criançada corria e brincava. Algumas pessoas se deliciavam com as bebidas típicas: vinhos, especialmente os que vinham da cidade de Burgundy³, cerveja , entre outras bebidas.

A festa seguia normal. O rei de Crell Monferreigne iria fazer um discurso ao cair da noite, como sempre fazia. As três amigas, por sua vez, se divertiam à sua maneira: sentaram-se perto de uma fonte e lá, comeram bolinhos e tomaram chá de maçã com canela. Botaram a conversa em dia.

Durante esse festival, várias pessoas de outros reinos, visitavam a cidade, trazendo muito dinheiro e lucro para os comerciantes locais. Uma das atrações ,que era o sucesso do festival, era uma companhia teatral que performizava peças baseadas em lendas locais e nas histórias mitológicas de Midgard.

Não só as crianças, como também alguns adultos, se admiravam com a quase perfeição das peças; em comparação com a realidade. A história que as pessoas mais gostavam de ver era a Lenda das 3 Valquírias do Destino.

O dia passou e a noite começou a se anunciar no céu. O Sol se punha no horizonte, tingindo o céu de laranja...era o crepúsculo! Todos ficaram silentes, com a passagem da família real de Crell Monferreigne. Chegaram à praça da cidade e o rei se preparava para fazer seu discurso. Estava acompanhado de sua adorada esposa e seu filho, que havia sido seqüestrado, porém trazido de volta ao reino; conforme Cecília havia lhe prometido. Entre os galhos e folhas de uma árvore próxima, estava o príncipe vampiro, o jovem Johann; que estava fazendo vigia e agiria para proteger Cecília, conforme Brahms havia lhe pedido. Carregava , presa a sua cintura e em uma bainha, a sua espada samurai. Os cabelos loiros do jovem vampiro caíam-lhe sobre a face e cobriam-lhe um dos olhos, deixando o visual do vampiro com um ar de mistério.

- Caros cidadãos e fiéis súditos de Crell Monferreigne – discursava o rei-, este festival está tão belo, quanto os dos anos anteriores. E posso dizer, com todas as palavras, que este ano, devo a salvação de minha família à pessoa que trouxe meu filho de volta. E espero que todos vocês continuem a se divertir com as festividades. Isso é tudo que tenho a dizer...

Enquanto o rei discursava, uma sombra gigante cruzava os céus de Midgard e se dirigia para Crell Monferreigne. Não tardou muito e a sombra, agora, cruzava os arredores da cidade. Lançara uma enorme bola de fogo contra uma área da cidade e o sinal de emergência ecoou por todo o reino. As pessoas corriam desesperadas, de um lado a outro; carregando suas crianças. A criatura continuou a atacar e sobrevoou a cidade inteira, lançando bolas de fogo em todas as construções.

Cecília levou Vanessa e Leone para um lugar seguro. Hariel tentava acalmar a multidão, que parecia não escutar o que a jovem cafetina dizia. A guarda real de Crell Monferreigne levou a família real para o castelo, novamente. O estado de emergência fora decretado em toda a cidade. A criatura, enfim, pousou na praça da Cidade e continuou a investir contra as pobres pessoas; sendo que, por vezes, abocanhava e devorava os pobres cidadãos.

Asgard, Reino dos Deuses -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

O reino que fica no topo da árvore do mundo Yggdrasil: Asgard. Uma terra linda, coberta por vastos campos verdejantes, florestas, montanhas e vales. No centro daquele reino, havia um gigantesco muro, que foi erguido para proteger o castelo dos Aesires (povo divino), mais conhecido como Valhalla. Os guerreiros escolhidos pelas valquírias seguiam para aquele reino; para lutarem pelos deuses, em batalhas contra os Jotun (gigantes).

Dentro de Valhalla, havia uma área, que faziam a comunicação entre o mundo divino e o mundo dos mortais. Tal área era conhecida como Espelho D'Água4 . Dali, Freiya, a divindade da Fertilidade e da Beleza, se comunicava com as valquírias para contar sobre o desempenho dos Einherjar5 ou fazer algum pedido especial, vindo diretamente de Odin. Após o Ragnarök, o Espelho D'Água fora pouco utilizado, já que não havia mais valquírias!

Freiya seguiu para o local de comunicação com o mundo dos mortais e ficou observando a situação em Midgard. Notara , então, que algo estava errado em uma das áreas: Crell Monferreigne estava sendo atacada. Sabendo da situação, a deusa da fertilidade se teleportou para a sala do trono, onde o novo "Odin", Rufus,estava e comunicou a situação.

- Lorde Rufus! – dizia Freiya- Uma das cidades de Midgard está sob ataque!

- E que cidade seria?! – perguntou Rufus.

- Crell Monferreigne. Parece que está sendo atacada por uma das criaturas lendárias, que iriam trazer Ragnarök.

- Ragnarök?! Como é possível!? Odin já não existe mais...Ah! – lembrou-se Rufus, sobre os boatos que rolavam em Asgard-...Hel...Ela deve estar tramando algo!!!!

- Sim, meu senhor! E o que iremos fazer, meu Lorde?? Iremos ajudar os mortais???

- Freiya, você ficará a cargo de Asgard; enquanto eu estiver fora – dissera Rufus, enquanto se levantava do trono-...irei deter esta criatura, juntamente com Arngrim. Envie uma águia, para comunica-lo sobre a situação!!!

- Sim, Lorde Rufus...

O meio-elfo pegou seu arco mágico e seguiu para Midgard, através do Espelho D'Água. Freiya fez exatamente o que seu Lorde havia lhe pedido: fora enviada uma águia até a casa de Arngrim , em Artolia.

- Arngrim!

- Hã? Freiya? O que houve? Normalmente, Rufus é que entra em contato comigo, através de algum animal.

- Lorde Rufus pediu-me para alertar-lhe sobre um ataque na cidade de Crell Monferreigne. Uma das criaturas lendárias se libertou do selo sagrado de Odin e o meu senhor seguiu para esta cidade, para impedir que mortes ocorram!!!

- Droga!!! Um instante de paz e lá vem esse povo, para encher o saco!!!! Muito bem, irei para Crell Monferreigne o mais rápido possível!!!

- Enviarei um grifo para leva-lo até a cidade atacada!

A comunicação terminou e a águia retornou para Asgard. Rufus usou um pégaso branco, para alcançar Crell Monferreigne. Conforme Freiya havia dito, enviou um grifo para levar Arngrim até Crell Monferreigne.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Na verdade, eu queria colocar em latim; mas num escrever essa frase inteira nesse idioma...xP..então, foi no inglês mesmo!!!

² Amarílide é o nome de uma flor e também é nome de uma pastora, em uma das obras de Vergílio: As Bucólicas.

³ Essa cidade existe , na mitologia nórdica, ou, pelo menos, foi o que eu vi num filme que falava sobre a lenda de Siegfried. Esse vinho tinha algo especial: era misturado a especiarias, como canela, cravo, etc; o que realçava o sabor da bebida.

4 Obs.: Nome original : Water Mirror.

5 Obs.: Einherjar : guerreiros sagrados


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: Ataque a Crell Monferreigne !!! A primeira fera lendária –parte 2-... 

Crell Monferreigne, sob ataque -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

Juntamente com a chegada de Bloodbane, vieram vários Halja que ceifavam as vidas das pessoas inocentes. Os cavaleiros da cidade começaram uma batalha contra as criaturas da morte; porém foi uma batalha infrutífera, já que os halja eram criaturas incansáveis , ao contrário de seus algozes, que eram simples humanos. Bloodbane continuava a jogar bolas de fogo contra a cidade. Johann saiu de seu esconderijo e atacou alguns halja, usando sua espada samurai. Assim que Cecília retornou de onde havia deixado sua amiga Vanessa e a pequena Leone, levou um susto com as criaturas que vira.

- Halja?! – exclamou a jovem mulher.

- Cecília!!!! – gritou Hariel- Cecília, sai daí!!!!!

- Hã??

A jovem mulher estava distraída. A criatura da morte estava atrás de Cecília. Levantou a sua foice e iria desferir um golpe contra o corpo humano da jovem. Usando sua velocidade sobrenatural, o jovem príncipe sacou sua espada e cortou o Halja ao meio. O grito estridente da criatura foi ouvido por uma boa extensão do lugar. Cecília caiu ao chão, com as mãos aos ouvidos. O fogo se alastrava por toda a cidade, assim como o medo e o pavor das pessoas.

- Ei, rapaz!!!!- gritou Hariel, para Johann- Temos que atrair essas criaturas para fora da cidade.

- Mas e a Cecília?!

- Não se preocupem, estou bem. – dizia Cecília, enquanto se levantava. Assim que levantou, pegou sua corrente e estava pronta para a batalha- Esses Halja...já me causaram muito mal, enquanto estava em Nifleheim!!!!

- Cecília...Hmph! Muito bem...parece que terei que usar minhas habilidades mágicas, para essa luta. Espero contar com sua força também, bonitinho. – falou Hariel.

- Não confunda as coisas, humana...- retrucou Johann.

- Hahaha...vou pegar isso como um elogio!!!

- Parece que formamos um grupo de batalha...- sorria Cecília, fazendo uma careta.

Estava formado o grupo de batalha: Johann, com técnicas baseadas no estilo Oriental; Hariel, uma jovem cafetina com dons para a magia; e Cecília, uma jovem que mal sabia lutar direito e possuía técnicas básicas de ataque e defesa e algum dom para magia.

Johann usou sua velocidade incomum e atacou os halja remanescentes; Hariel usou a magia Donzela Frígida¹, para acabar com alguns focos de incêndio na área mais próxima; e Cecília usava sua corrente para proteger seus amigos. Quando os halja já estavam destruídos e os focos de incêndio diminuídos, Bloodbane atacou raivosamente o trio; jogando um para cada lado. Hariel bateu contra uma parede, com toda a força, e ficou com algumas escoriações; Johann não ficou machucado, devido a sua condição de morto-vivo; Cecília lançou sua corrente contra algumas construções, para poder se segurar e diminuir o dano. O dragão sanguinário notou a presença da jovem ressuscitada e partiu na direção dela.

Enfim, ficou frente a frente com a garota. Cecília levantou a cabeça e olhou para o monstro. Bloodbane levantou uma de suas patas e desferiu um poderoso golpe contra a mulher. Jörmungand se movimentou e formou uma espécie de defesa circular², pra tentar deter o ataque poderoso do dragão. A corrente conseguiu deter, por pouco tempo, o ataque; tempo suficiente para se afastar do dragão. Johann atacou o dragão, juntamente com Hariel.

- Há!!!!! Morra, seu dragão imundo!!! Sinta a fúria das chamas entrar e dilacerar a sua carne!!!!! Técnica especial...FÚRIA DA FÊNIX VERMELHA³!!!!

- Garoto tolo! – dizia o dragão- Acha que esse ataque de fogo surtirá efeito contra meu corpo?! Se deseja tanto brincar com fogo, deixe-me ajuda-lo com isto... Lança de Fogo4!!!!- atacou o bicho, lançando a magia de fogo contra Johann-

- Ugh!!!- defendeu a magia, usando a espada- droga...eu posso resistir mais tempo, porque uso o fogo como elemento; mas...a magia desse bicho é mais forte do que a do mais poderoso mago nesse mundo!!!

- Garoto!!! Deixa ele comigo...Pingente de Gelo5!!!!- atacou Hariel.

- Mulher idiota! Não percebeu ainda que meus negócios aqui são outros e com outra pessoa?! Não terei piedade de ti, criatura!!!! Sanção de Morte6.

O bicho atacou. Hariel não conseguiu se defender a tempo e tomou o ataque inicial da criatura maléfica. Johann tentou defender a jovem cafetina, usando o elemento fogo, mas a baforada era bem mais potente que o poder que o garoto possuía. Seria aquele o fim dos dois!? Não! Cecília, num movimento suicida, usou Jörmungand para proteger a todos contra a baforada de fogo. Por último, o dragão mandou a magia Míssil Prismático7, que passou por entre a defesa de Jörmungand e acertou Cecília em cheio.

A jovem fora lançada contra uma das casas. Bateu de costas em uma das paredes de pedra e mármore. Sentiu uma forte dor e o sangue escorria por sua boca. Caiu no chão e vomitou mais sangue. Ficou por um fio, para desmaiar. Olhou na direção do dragão, que vinha andando na direção dela. Tentou falar algo, mas a garota gemia de dor. Realmente, não estava preparada para enfrentar um animal daquele porte e força. O dragão aproximou sua cabeça da jovem mulher.

- Hahahaha...quer dizer que é você a quem tenho que ensinar uma técnica?! Pelo visto, não precisarei lhe ensinar nada! És uma criatura fraca e mal sabe lutar. E isso porque já faz alguns meses, desde que Hel lhe deu uma nova vida. O que andou fazendo , durante este tempo? Cozinhando, costurando ou... cometendo o pecado da luxúria com algum vampiro?! – provocava o bicho.

- Cala a boca...não sou fraca e estou aprendendo a lutar, mas nunca achei que eu teria que enfrentar uma criatura lendária assim, tão cedo! Meu corpo tá todo dolorido e o vestido que a Vanessa me fez está um trapo só!

- Preocupa-se com coisas fúteis?! Realmente, és humana. Deixa-me te matar e te mandar para Nifleheim uma vez mais. Fecha teus olhos e não vai sentir dor alguma.

- Será que...eu não tenho nenhuma chance de te vencer?

- Não. E olha! Teus amigos estão em péssimo estado; tanto quanto a ti. O jovem vampiro pode até agüentar as minhas chamas, mas por pouco tempo. Aquela outra mulher...as magias dela são pouco treinadas e , portanto, fracas contra meu corpo!

- Eu não quero morrer...não antes de encontrar com ele.

- Ele?

- Não interessa quem seja, – falava a garota, enquanto se levantava- isso não é relevante para você! Mas...não irei desistir tão fácil desta luta! Se eu não aprender a lutar...eu irei morrer!!!! Eu...vou...conseguir...e...vou...- olhou firme para o dragão e bradou para o mesmo- GANHAR!!!! Jörmungand!!!!!!!!! Ataque especial...- os olhos da jovem brilharam em um vermelho intenso, como se fosse uma criatura morta-viva, tão poderosa quanto Brahms.- LÂMINAS INFINITAS8!!!!

As pontas afiadas de Jörmungand atacaram o dragão, com toda a sua fúria. O bicho tentou se defender do ataque, mas foi praticamente impossível. O ataque cessou, quando Cecília caiu sobre seus joelhos completamente cansada. Bloodbane olhou para a mulher e mandou um rugido muito forte.

- Rooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!! Mulher tola!!!! O ataque é excelente, mas com isso apenas gastou as forças restantes em seu corpo frágil. Isso, porém, me enfureceu muito. Não só você, mas os seus amigos irão sucumbir ao meu poder!!!!

- Ah...ahh...Brahms...Me...perdoa...eu achei que poderia...reencontra-lo, mas...parece que irei retornar...para o outro mundo. – dizia a garota, em voz baixa.

- Cecíliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...- gritava Hariel.

- Não...eu falhei, meu pai...Perdoa-me, meu pai...Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos.- dizia o jovem vampiro.

- "Tolos! Acham que pode ir contra a força que vem dos céus?! Pereçam, agora, e sofram a fúria divina!!!! BENÇÃO DA GRAVIDADE9!!!"

Enquanto o dragão dizia tais palavras, uma bola gigantesca descendia dos céus; envolta em trovões e gravidade. Assim que o bicho falou o nome da magia, a bola atingiu o solo e fez seu efeito sobre o corpo de Johann, Hariel e Cecília; sem contar que atingiu algumas pessoas que estavam nas redondezas do local do ataque. A gravidade exerceu uma força absurda sobre os corpos, causando dores insuportáveis. Os trovões que envolviam a bola de gravidade apenas aumentavam o efeito do ataque. No fim, apenas destruição havia...os corpos mortos das pessoas. Apenas 3 pessoas sobreviveram, mas não tinham forças para se levantarem.

- Brahms...- falava Cecília, num tom quase inaudível.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Nome original: Frigid Damsel.

² Obs.: alguns ataques da Cecília são muito parecidos com os do Shun de Andrômeda. Pra dizer a verdade, a arma dela foi baseada nas correntes da armadura de Andrômeda...xD

³ Nome em inglês: Red Phoenix Fury. Bom, esse ataque num vai surtir muito efeito no Bloodbane, por ter como elemento o fogo. O ataque é assim: o vampirinho dá 7 golpes de espada em alta velocidade, coberta com energia mágica, contra o adversário. No último ataque, o moleque emenda um ataque de espada, em forma de lua crescente, usando o elemento fogo. Salta para o ar e desce com tudo, igualmente uma ave de rapina atacando sua presa. O garoto fica envolto por uma energia, que cria uma imagem do pássaro lendário Fênix.

4 Nome original : Fire Lance.

5 Nome original : Icicle Edge.

6 Nome original : Death Sanction. Não sei se vocês chegaram no último capítulo do jogo, mas tanto faz se você fizer o final A ou B. Bloodbane tem uma seqüência de ataque, chamada Death Sanction; onde o dragão ataca , inicialmente, com uma puta patada ( óbvio, que dá pra defender ou esquivar), em seguida o dragão lança uma baforada de fogo que pega em todo o grupo ( acredite! Isso dói pra burro!!!! '). Eu acho que ,por último, ele manda alguma magia, mas num lembro.

7 Nome original: Prismatic Missile.

8 Nome em inglês: Endless Blades. Esse ataque especial é assim: as duas pontas de Jörmungand se esgueiram por um portal negro, que surge sob os pés de Cecília. Vários portais negros aparecem na área e incontáveis e gigantes pontas afiadas da corrente saem desses portais, atacando ferozmente o oponente.

9 Nome original : Gravity Blessing. É a great magick da magia Prismatic Missile. Só tem uma coisa: como eu num entendo patavinas do que o Bloodbane fala pra mandar essa porra, eu tive que inventar alguma frase. A única coisa que dá pra entender é ele falando Gravity Blessing no final.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX: Ataque a Crell Monferreigne !!! A primeira fera lendária –parte final-... 

Crell Monferreigne sob ataque - ????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

Quando tudo parecia perdido, justo no momento em que o dragão ia dar seu golpe de misericórdia contra Cecília e seus amigos; uma saraivada de flechas caiu dos céus, feito chuva. As flechas tinham o poder do trovão envolvendo-lhes. Algumas das armas acertou o dragão, que ficou com flechas cravadas em seu corpo. Pouco tempo depois, alguém veio correndo em direção ao bicho. Era Arngrim, usando sua espada e desferindo a técnica Explosão Final¹.

Bloodbane resistiu bem aos ataques, especialmente à dor das flechadas. Olhou para os céus e viu , descendendo de lá, alguém que estava montado num pégaso branco. Era Rufus, que, quando viu que já dava pé para saltar, assim o fez. O meio-elfo apontou seu arco na direção de Bloodbane. A flecha já estava carregada com o elemento trovão. Cecília, mesmo com dores em todo seu corpo, conseguiu ficar apenas sobre seus joelhos, olhando a luta. Sabia ela que aquela batalha fora causada por conta dela e que teria ela de resolver a questão. Não tinha forças para se levantar por completo.

- Parece que chegamos um pouco tarde, não é...Arngrim? – comentou Rufus.

- Antes tarde do que nunca! É o que sempre digo.

- Acha que nós dois, sozinhos, somos capazes de vencer Bloodbane?

- Vencer, eu não diria; mas teremos uma boa batalha. Se Brahms estivesse aqui, com certeza, teríamos uma grande chance de vitória!!!

- Tolos!!!! Esses ataques apenas me fizeram cócegas!!!! – dizia o dragão, enquanto arrancava as flechas de seus braços- Ah...quer dizer que o novo rei dos deuses está aqui para lutar??? Muito bom! Terei menos trabalho do que imaginava...

- Arngrim...tá preparado?!

- Mais do que nunca!!!!

- Ora, Bloodbane! Por que apenas não deixa essa luta terminar e descansas?! Deixe o resto comigo!!!! Ataque especial...RESPLANDECER OBSCURECIDO²!!!!

- Eu já me cansei de você, dragão inútil!!!! Ataque especial...EXPLOSÃO FINAL³!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os dois mandaram os ataques, ao mesmo tempo, contra o dragão; que mal teve tempo de armar uma boa defesa contra ambos. Enquanto Arngrim levantava o dragão com sua técnica explosiva, as flechas de Rufus faziam seu papel. Quando o dragão caiu por terra, as flechas remanescentes caíram junto, formando um enorme círculo; onde um gigantesco trovão caiu, finalizando a seqüência.

O dragão levantou-se, mas estava mais enfraquecido. Foi então que uma energia sinistra cobriu toda Crell Monferreigne. Rufus e Arngrim olharam para ver o que era. Bloodbane ficou esperando,para ver se era um ataque. Vindo no meio das chamas, feito um verdadeiro demônio, via-se uma silhueta de um homem muito alto; com longos cabelos rebeldes esvoaçantes. Caminhava lentamente pelas ruínas de parte da cidade, quando finalmente, chegou no local da luta. Olhou altivo para o dragão e depois, para o mercenário e o meio-elfo; que sorriram ao ver que se tratava de um companheiro de luta. Os olhos escarlates fitaram mais alguém na arena...a bela mulher de cabelos negros, que fazia um esforço incomum para conseguir levantar-se.

A ferida no braço o denunciava: tratava-se Brahms, o Rei dos vampiros e Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos! O vampiro voltou a olhar para o dragão; mas, dessa vez, o olhar altivo cedeu ao olhar de fúria. Cerrou os punhos, enquanto uma energia escarlate os envolvia. Hariel, assim como Johann, olhou para a figura.

- Meu Deus...o Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos?! Aqui??? – exclamou Hariel.

- Meu mestre...fico feliz em vê-lo...- disse o jovem vampiro.

- Eu não acredito!!!! Brahms!?! – clamou Rufus.

- Há...eu sabia que ele ainda andava por aí e que iria aparecer para salvar a jovem donzela. – falou Arngrim, enquanto coçava a cabeça.

- Bloodbane, o dragão sanguinário...- dizia o senhor dos mortos-vivos- o que faz aqui, nas terras pacíficas de Midgard?! Atacar pessoas inocentes...por acaso apenas fez isso por diversão???

- Hahaha...meu desejo é único! Vou causar destruição, onde quer que eu vá e não será um reles vampiro que irá me impedir!!!!

- Reles vampiro, você diz? Então,escute bem o que tenho a lhe dizer, lagartixa super desenvolvida...com meus punhos, irei arrebentar seu corpo, dilacerar sua carne e arrancar a sua cabeça fora do corpo!!!

- Isso são apenas palavras vazias!!!!

O dragão partiu para atacar Brahms. O vampiro fez um sinal para que nenhum dos dois, nem Rufus nem Arngrim, atacassem. Usando sua velocidade sobre-humana , o vampiro desferiu vários golpes poderosos contra o corpo de Bloodbane. Agarrou o dragão pela cauda e o arremessou contra algumas construções. Caminhando lentamente, de início, e aumentando a velocidade; Brahms usou técnica especial: a Maldição Sangrenta4. Os poderosos socos golpeavam fundo a carne de Bloodbane e o poderoso soco martelo , aplicado contra a cabeça do bicho, fez com que o dragão espirrasse sangue por tudo quanto é lugar. As ondas de energia escarlate completavam a seqüência, fazendo o dragão levantar do solo e ser ferido em todo seu corpo.

O bicho caiu no chão, por fim. Brahms se preparou para mandar seu golpe final, contra Bloodbane. Cecília olhou na direção da batalha e firmou seus olhos na direção de Brahms. A jovem moça conseguiu se levantar por completo e caminhando, foi tentando se aproximar do dragão. O rei dos vampiros cerrou seus punhos, uma vez mais e encarou firme o dragão.

- O que diz agora, Bloodbane? Está preparado para morrer para sempre?

- Minha missão...ainda não terminou. Mas, não tenho forças para me levantar mais...

- Ahhhh... já aceitou sua morte, então? Será mais fácil! Feche os olhos e a morte não será tão cruel contigo...-ironizou o vampiro- Não foi assim que falou para aquela mulher?

- A jovem... – o dragão fechou seus olhos.

- Adeus, Bloodbane!!!!!!!

- Nãããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! – gritou Cecília.

Cecília havia se colocado entre Brahms e Bloodbane. A jovem mulher encarou firme seu marido, com os olhos afogados em lágrimas. Aquele não era o reencontro que ela desejava ter com ele. Brahms segurou seu golpe e também encarou Cecília.

- O que ela está fazendo?! – falou Hariel – ela é louca ou o quê?! Aquele dragão acabou com tudo e ela quer defende-lo ainda?!

- Senhorita Cecília...- falava Johann.

- Hã? Mas como... – estava estupefato Rufus.

- Mulher de coração mole!!! Se Brahms não matar o dragão, aquele bicho vai se levantar uma vez mais e destruir por completo esta cidade!!! – esbravejou Arngrim.

- O que está fazendo, Cecília?! – perguntou Brahms – esse monstro precisa ser destruído!!!!!!

- Não...ele está aqui por...- fechou os olhos por breves instantes, reabrindo-os em seguida- ele está aqui por mim!

- O QUÊ?! – todos ali ficaram abismados.

- Sinto muito, mas esta é a pura e sincera verdade. Eu não vou permitir que você mate este dragão...Aliás, nenhuma criatura merece morrer pelas mãos de outras. A morte deve ser natural e você conhece o jeito que eu penso, Brahms...

- Cecília...os tempos mudaram!!!! Se você continuar com este pensamento inocente e ignorante...

- O quê, Brahms?! O que vai acontecer?! Eu vou morrer?! Pois então, digo-lhe que a morte não temo!!!! Se eu tiver de morrer, assim o farei!!!!

- Saia já da frente, mulher...- falou o vampiro, num tom enfurecido.

- Chega!!!! A luta acabou e Bloodbane perdeu... – dizia a mulher, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Se não sair da frente, vai perecer junto com ele... – continuava Brahms.

- Jovem garota...- começou a discursar o dragão-...como você mesma disse, eu fui derrotado. A morte não será tão ruim! Mas, eu vim aqui com o objetivo de te ensinar uma técnica, não foi?!

- ... – ficara silente a jovem moça.

- Ouça-me...- continuou o dragão- você é uma criatura fora do comum. Possui uma pureza quase intocável. Seu coração nobre será teu ponto fraco...Se não aprender a matar, será um alvo fácil.

- ...- continuava silente.

- Meu corpo será parte de tua corrente e meu espírito será tua força de ataque. Jörmungand, minha irmã...- falava o dragão com a corrente-...absorva meus poderes e meu corpo!!!

- Jörmungand...? – questionava Brahms.

- Sim, Jörmungand...a serpente que devoraria Midgard. Hel transformou a própria irmã numa arma para mim. – respondeu Cecília.

Jörmungand se movimentou e ficou circulando em torno de Bloodbane. As pontas afiadas da corrente estavam eriçadas e as jóias das mesmas, brilhavam forte. Bloodbane cerrou seus olhos e a corrente cravou-se nas carnes do dragão. Absorveu a criatura por completo e assimilou o poder do dragão aos seus. Numa demonstração de ataque, a corrente se cravou no chão e, em seguida, levantou da terra; formando duas cabeças gigantes de víboras, envoltas em terra e rochas. Aquele era o ataque Víbora Terrestre5. Embora a luta tivesse terminado, a destruição era total na cidade; principalmente, na região da praça central. Hariel se levantou e apoiou o jovem Johann em suas costas. Arngrim e Rufus foram ajudar os feridos. Brahms e Cecília ficaram se encarando.

Porém, a jovem mulher começou a sentir fortes tonturas e seu corpo pendeu para o lado direito, como se fosse desmaiar. Brahms a amparou rapidamente, em seus braços, e ficou olhando para ela. Algo lhe chamou a atenção: mesmo sob a proteção do colar, Brahms conseguiu ver parte da marca que ele fizera na jovem mulher, há muito tempo. Cecília virou seu rosto e fitou Brahms. Sorriu a jovem.

- Sua tola!!!

- Haha...Desculpe-me, mas...você sabe que não gosto de mortes, não é?Você realmente me mataria, usando força bruta?

- Lógico que não!!!

- Então, por que...por que queria levantar seu punho contra mim, enquanto eu estava na frente de Bloodbane?!

- Eu daria um jeito de desviar de ti...

- Brahms...- falou a mulher, em um tom carinhoso, enquanto acariciava delicadamente o rosto de seu marido -...sinceramente, eu não queria que nosso reencontro fosse desse jeito.

- Nem eu, para dizer a verdade...

- Quero descansar...poderia me levar para casa, meu amado esposo?

- Com prazer, se eu soubesse onde é...

- Fica...- Cecília passou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Brahms e acomodou a cabeça em um dos seus ombros fortes. Adormecera.

- Lutas não são para alguém como você, meu amor...

- Ora, ora...quer dizer que a linda Cecília tem um affair com o Senhor os Mortos-Vivos!? – comentou Hariel, enquanto carregava Johann.

- E quem é você? – perguntou Brahms.

- Chamo-me Hariel de la Croix6, mas pode me chamar só de Hariel.

- Hmmm...Johann e você formam um belo par, sabia?

- Ele é só um moleque vampiro! Tem cara pra ser meu filho, se bobear! Vem...- dizia Hariel – Vou leva-lo para a casa da Cecília. Pode chamar seus amigos, se quiser!!!! Afinal, Cecily vive muito sozinha; somente Vanessa, Leone e eu a visitamos, vez ou outra.

- Tia Hariel!!!! – gritou Leone.

- Ai, meu deus!!! Hariel, Cecília...

- Ah, vocês duas!!!! Somem, do nada , e me deixam preocupada!!!! Vamos!!! Vamos pra casa!!!! Preciso tomar um banho e beber uma boa taça de vinho, pra relaxar!!!

- Olha só, Arngrim! Essa mulher faria um par legal com você...hehe – comentou Rufus.

- Rufus, como você é meu amigo, vou te dar 2 minutos de vantagem, antes de eu sair correndo atrás de você, feito um maníaco assassino!!!! – retrucou Arngrim.

- Calma, calma!!! Foi só uma brincadeira...

Hariel levara Brahms até a casa de Cecília. A jovem cafetina pediu para que Arngrim carregasse Johann até a taverna, onde trataria dos ferimentos do garoto e daria hospedagem temporária aos dois, Rufus e Arngrim. A destruição mesmo ficou na parte central da cidade. Cecília, Hariel e Vanessa moravam mais para o lado residencial, que não foi muito atingido pelas chamas de Bloodbane. Vanessa cuidou das feridas de Cecília e deixou-a aos cuidados de Brahms. Afinal, agora os amantes estavam unidos para sempre...Será mesmo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Nome original: Final Blast.

² Nome original : Blinding Blaze. Foi a melhor tradução que consegui achar pra técnica especial do Rufus. Não sei se você já viu em algum vídeo do YouTube, mas eu vou fazer uma descrição assim mesmo: Rufus atira uma flecha de luz, para os céus. Essa flecha vira vários feixes luminosos, que vão cortando e acertando o adversário. Ao final, seis feixes de luz caem no chão, formando um círculo repleto de runas nórdicas , que concentram muita energia, trazendo, assim, um gigantesco trovão para vir de encontro aos oponentes.

³ Obs.: num preciso colocar explicação, porque vocês já sabem como é essa técnica, não?!xD

4 Nome original : Bloody Curse.

5 Nome em inglês: Ground Viper.

6 Tradução : Hariel da Cruz. Croix, em francês, significa "cruz".


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X : O pedido de Cecília...

Crell Monferreigne -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

A cidade estava se recuperando dos danos ocasionados pelo dragão demoníaco. Muitas pessoas ficaram desabrigadas, algumas outras perderam seus parentes...muitas crianças também morreram. Enfim, Crell Monferreigne ainda sentia a dor da perda de vidas tão preciosas. O festival da Primavera não saíra como sempre foi.

Todos se ajudavam. Muitos dos reinos vizinhos mandaram ajuda, tanto financeira quanto de mão-de-obra, para restaurar tudo. As obras seguiam de vento em popa. Na área residencial, muitos dos cidadãos ajudavam os que haviam perdido suas casas. Por sorte, as casas de Cecília e Vanessa foram duas das que ficaram fora de perigo e , portanto, não foram destruídas.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Cecília, a jovem mulher estava se preparando para uma viagem. Iria a um lugar que veio em sua mente e que sabia que teria que encontrar algo do seu passado por lá. Vanessa levou algum agasalho e comida para a jornada da jovem mulher. Hariel não perdeu a chance: disse que iria , mas esperaria que Johann se recuperasse primeiro e depois, iria de encontro à Cecília. A moça sorriu e agradeceu a ajuda das amigas. Leone, por sua vez, entregou um cachecol azul claro, que ela mesma havia bordado; com a supervisão da mãe, óbvio.

Vanessa ajudara a fazer uma trança longa nos belos cabelos negros de Cecília e prendeu com um laço de cetim azul. Assim, ficaria bem melhor para a mulher lutar. Vanessa ficou olhando Cecília se arrumar toda e resolveu questionar a moça.

- Cecília, não acha melhor esperar que o Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos venha, para lhe acompanhar na viagem? Ele é bem forte e você mal sabe lutar, minha amiga...

- Não se preocupe, Vanessa. Vou ficar bem...- discursou Cecília-...além do mais, combinei com Brahms de me encontrar com ele a caminho de Solde.

- Mas aquela região é...

- ...Dominada por mortos-vivos, especialmente vampiros? Disso eu sei, Vanessa. Mas, acredite, esse povo não é tão hostil quanto os humanos, pode ter certeza. Os mortos-vivos apenas atacam os humanos para se alimentarem ou quando se sentem ameaçados...Já o homem...ataca sem escrúpulos ou razão. – terminou a jovem guerreira.

- Mas...o que você quer em Dipan?! Aquele lugar foi selado pelos deuses!!!!

- Vanessa...talvez você não saiba, mas Dipan é minha terra natal. Nasci lá e lá, cresci; casei-me e tive uma criança, que deve ter sido morta ou morreu mesmo de morte natural...- agora, falava em voz baixa-...uma criança que nem segurei direito em meus braços...

- O quê? Como é possível!? Como é possível você ter nascido lá?! Por acaso você pertencia à Corte do rei Barbarossa??

- Não..- sorriu Cecília-...sou de uma época bem anterior ao rei Barbarossa.

- Hã?

- Olha, Vanessa...- falou Cecília, enquanto segurava as mãos de Vanessa- prometo que, quando eu voltar...eu te conto tudo, mas tudo mesmo, sobre a minha história...tudo bem assim?

- OK, amiga. Só quero que você tome cuidado, afinal, as cadeias montanhosas de Sukavia¹ são cobertas pela neve o ano todo e lá faz muito frio! É um longo caminho para chegar à região de Solde e é muito perigosa.

Enquanto as duas conversavam, Hariel apareceu junto com Leone. A jovem cafetina carregava consigo uma garrafa e entregou-a a Cecília. Continha o vinho com especiarias da cidade de Burgundy². Logo depois, uma águia aterrissou na janela da sala da casa da jovem moça. Cecília apanhou a ave e começou a falar com o bicho.

- Oi, Rufus!

- Cecília, é um prazer falar contigo. Já comuniquei ao Brahms, sobre a sua partida. Arngrim disse que vai espera-los na região de Solde, para seguirem juntos até o caminho submarino. Lá, eu os encontrarei! – falava o meio-elfo através da ave.

- Meu Deus!!! A águia ela... – assustou-se Vanessa.

- Que legal!!!! O passarinho fala!!!! – comentou Leone, toda feliz.

- Cecília, por acaso...está...

- Ah, desculpa! Esqueci de avisar que iria receber visitas, Rufus! – falou Cecília, enquanto fazia uma careta.

- Agora, já era né... – comentou o elfo.

- Bom, Rufus...combinei com o Johann e nós iremos encontrar com vocês na mesma região. – disse Hariel.

- Ah...OK! – concordou o rapaz.

- Muito bem! Então, todos nós nos encontraremos na entrada do caminho submarino.

Rufus terminou sua comunicação e a ave saiu voando , por onde veio. Cecília terminou de arrumar suas coisas e iria partir logo.

Crell Monferreigne , destruída em parte -????, Era pós-Ragnarök; antes da partida de Cecília para Dipan.-

A noite do ataque fora longa. Ouvia-se o choro das mães , que perderam suas crianças no violento ataque de Bloodbane. Os órfãos também choravam, questionando onde seus pais estavam, depois do ataque. Alguns focos de incêndio apareciam em pontos isolados da cidade...aquele festival fora um verdadeiro desastre! O que era pra ser comemoração, tornou-se o martírio de muitos.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Cecília³, Vanessa tratava dos ferimentos de Cecília com remédios especiais. Brahms ficara olhando pela janela do quarto de sua esposa toda a destruição causada. A ferida em seu braço começou a doer e o sangue negro começou a jorrar da ferida. O vampiro pôs uma das mãos no ferimento, para tentar estancar o sangue. Vanessa olhou para aquilo e tentou usar os remédios, mas Brahms não deixou.

- Você também se feriu. Deixe-me...

- Não! Esses remédios que você usou na minha...- interrompeu o que ele mesmo dizia-...em Cecília não funcionarão em mim.

- Sim, por um momento, eu havia esquecido que você era vampiro. – disse Vanessa.

- Há quanto tempo Cecília mora aqui?

- Faz alguns meses. Hariel ajudou-a a encontrar uma casa nessa região e nós três ficamos muito amigas, desde então. Mas...- falou Vanessa-...por acaso você e Cecília...têm algum tipo de relacionamento?

- Por que pergunta isso?

- É simples! O jeito que você olha pra ela... é completamente diferente. Parece que vocês dois se conhecem há muito tempo e que foram separados e só agora, conseguiram se reencontrar.

- ...- ficara silente.

- Uma coisa eu posso dizer – disse a moça, enquanto arrumava as coisas-... você pode ser um vampiro ou, como dizem, o Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos; mas, todo morto-vivo já foi, um dia, um humano. E, humanos possuem sentimentos fortes, alguns deles muito ruins...outros, maravilhosos. Meu marido foi morto por um vampiro, mas, nem por isso guardo ódio ou rancor disso. O que sei é que uma parte de meu esposo está viva e é o meu pequeno docinho...a minha filhinha, Leone!

- Você tem uma capacidade de observação fora do comum. – comentou Brahms.

- Todas as pessoas têm um dom especial...- sorriu Vanessa-... Bom, eu preciso ir. Leone precisa dormir e eu preciso descansar. Como ainda é noite, tenho certeza de que posso deixar minha amiga sob seus cuidados, não é?! Aliás, acho que ela vai se sentir melhor com você ao lado dela. – disse a mulher, enquanto se retirava dos aposentos de Cecília.

Vanessa seguiu rumo à sua casa. Brahms permaneceu ao lado de Cecília, que estava acordada, ouvindo a conversa de Vanessa. A jovem sorriu e se levantou devagar, ficando sentada na beirada da cama. Fitou o rosto do marido.

- Vanessa é uma pessoa fora do comum. Ela é muito bondosa e está sempre me ajudando.

- Ela tem é uma capacidade de observação, que chega até a assustar!!!! –brincou Brahms.

- Deixa de ser bobo!!! – depois dessa brincadeira, Cecília olhou a ferida de seu esposo- Então, é realmente verdade que você é o Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos...

- Sim. Isso te entristece?

- Não, não...Mas, as pessoas de Yamato...elas disseram que foram atacadas por mortos-vivos, que estavam sob seu comando. Por favor, diz que isso não é verdade...- disse Cecília, enquanto apertava seus braços contra o seu peito.- eu não quero acreditar nisso...não quero crer que você deu esse tipo de ordem!!!!

- E não dei ordem alguma, mesmo. Olha...-falou o vampiro- quer saber porque as pessoas e outras raças me conhecem pelo título de "Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos"?

- Hã?

- Sou o mais forte entre todos os mortos-vivos e meu poder se equipara ao de um deus de primeira classe. Daí, desde a destruição de Beliza, sou conhecido dessa forma. Todas as criaturas da noite têm total autonomia sobre seus atos. Só dito as regras, quando são necessárias! Porém...

- Porém...?

- Ainda não descobri a causa do ataque a Yamato. Os mortos-vivos que atacaram Hai-Lan são muito diferentes dos que existem em Midgard e, para mim, alguém criou aqueles seres!

- Uma magia proibida...somente necromantes têm o poder de reanimar os mortos e ordena-los a fazer o que desejam! Hmmm...

Cecília ficara pensativa, por um momento. Brahms fitou o rosto de Cecília , com um olhar de questionamento. A jovem levantou-se devagar e seguiu até a janela de seu quarto e olhou na direção da cadeia montanhosa de Sukavia, cuja neve reluzia o luar dando a aparência de montanhas de prata. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no seu passado. Ela lembrou que teria ido pra escola de mágicas de Flenceburg, se ela não fosse tão ruim com magia. Entretanto, a mãe de Cecília era uma exímia maga do reino de Dipan, na época do rei Ferdinando IV; chegando a ser uma dos 3 magos de Dipan, que ajudaram o rei a governar e reger o reino com prosperidade e harmonia.

- " Para reanimar os mortos, será necessário o poder mágico da necromancia, a arte proibida. Mas, para transformar os mortos em criaturas selvagens e fora de controle, será necessário mais do que o simples poder dos necromantes...Será necessário o livro proibido, Necromicon4" – falou Cecília num idioma antigo.

- Cecília...?

- Essas palavras...eu nunca as esqueci!!! Foi a primeira coisa que minha mãe me ensinou, quando eu tentei aprender mágica.

- A sua mãe?! – agora, quem ficou pensativo foi o vampiro-...A sua mãe era uma dos 3 magos de Dipan, na nossa época, não era?

- Sim e , provavelmente, ela deve ter deixado as anotações dela escondidas naquele reino! Ela conhecia muito bem as artes arcanas e, especialmente, as escrituras do livro Necromicon.

- Você não está pensando em...

- Irei para Dipan e retomarei as leituras de magia da minha mãe! Eu sei onde ela costumava esconder as coisas que ela anotava e os livros de magia. Tenho certeza e, se minha memória não me falha, ela tinha o livro Necromicon!!!

- O quê?

- Eu lembro...eu lembro, certa vez, enquanto minha mãe conversava com meu pai. Eu havia escutado por detrás da porta...ela disse que, por descuido, liberou um mal muito grande sobre Midgard e que ela tentaria impedir que o mal se alastrasse. Isso aconteceu após a leitura do livro proibido.

- Cecília! – disse Brahms, quase dando uma ordem- Você não vai a esse reino!!!

- Brahms?!

- Aquele reino foi selado e nem mesmo os mortos-vivos pisam lá. Muita coisa aconteceu ali e, por mais que você queira, não irei permitir que você parta para lá, entendeu bem!?

- Eu preciso!!! Se mais pessoas continuarem a ser atacadas por essas criaturas...Midgard pode deixar de existir!!! Brahms, me escuta...- pediu Cecília, quase implorando-...dentro do Necromicon, existe uma magia poderosa, capaz de transformar um vampiro num Kresnik5!!

- Kresnik??? E o que é isso?

- Pelo que li, uma vez..Kresnik é um tipo de vampiro que mata e bebe sangue de outros vampiros!!! E também bebe sangue de humanos...Se esse tipo de vampiro começar a se alastrar por Midgard, não só os humanos mas a raça dos mortos-vivos deixarão de existir!!! É isso que você quer?! O ragnarök veio antes do tempo...se a humanidade e as outras raças desaparecerem, será como um novo ragnarök!!! E, dessa vez, não haverá salvação e todos os reinos cairão em destruição completa.

- Se esse for o caso, então...

- Deixarei que você vá, mas com uma única condição: deixe que eu lhe ajude nessa missão. Afinal, não quero te perder...não de novo!

- Brahms...

Cecília olhou com ternura para seu esposo, mas a ferida no braço de Brahms lhe chamou ainda mais a atenção. Aproximou-se dele e estendeu uma das mãos na direção da ferida. Quando estava quase a tocando, Brahms, repentinamente, segurou o pulso de Cecília e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Cecília assustou-se e pedira para que ele a soltasse. A jovem simplesmente pegou Jörmungand e, com umas das afiadas pontas, fez um corte na palma da sua mão direita. Não foi muito profundo, mas deu para sair uma boa quantidade de sangue.Virou-se novamente para Brahms e estendeu a mão, só que por cima da ferida. O sangue quente de Cecília fez com que aquela ferida parasse de sangrar. Brahms olhou para aquilo e uma sensação de tristeza abateu-lhe o coração gélido pela morte. Será aquele o destino de Cecília? Ser apenas uma fonte de alimento e, depois de gasta, mata-la? A jovem moça foi apanhar um pano, para parar o sangramento na própria mão. Enquanto fazia isso, ela apenas fitou Brahms com um sorriso nos lábios e uma expressão alegre em seu rosto.

- Não fique com essa cara de preocupação, Brahms. Você sabe que eu faço o meu melhor para te ajudar, mesmo que isso signifique abdicar de minha vida uma vez mais.

- Nem brincando repita isso, Cecília! – disse Brahms.

- Mas...

- Não sabe o quanto sofri por te perder...- virou o rosto para um canto escuro do quarto-...e, agora, quando estamos juntos de novo, você vem e diz uma coisa dessas!!! De onde tira essas idéias malucas, minha esposa?

- Sabe...- falou a moça, enquanto tocava delicadamente o rosto do vampiro, virando-o para ela-...certa vez, um certo alguém me disse que nós mesmos traçamos o nosso destino e que, por mais que tentemos, não há como escapar. Eu tracei o mesmo destino e não quero escapar dele. Ao contrário, quero continuá-lo...e quero fazer isso contigo, meu marido. Quero traçar um novo destino...o nosso; não como guerreiros, mas sim...como marido e mulher.

- Cecília...- dizia Brahms, enquanto passava um de seus braços em volta da cintura da moça, trazendo-a para perto dele-...posso dizer uma coisa?

- Hã...pode sim!! – sorriu a moça, ficando um pouco corada.

- Eu não me lembrava de que "eles" eram tão grandes! – brincou o vampiro, enquanto apontava com o olhar para os seios da mulher.

- S-seu...bobo!!! – ficou ainda mais corada e fez uma careta- Eles sempre foram desse tamanho! Você é que está com a memória falha.

- Só comentei...não quer dizer que eu esteja reclamando, sabe?

- E você...- falou a moça, enquanto segurava com as duas mãos o rosto de Brahms e aproximou o rosto dela ao dele-...continua o mesmo de sempre...

Os dois encerraram o momento romântico com um longo e apaixonado beijo, coisa que não faziam há muito tempo. A saudade um do outro ainda incitava certos desejos em ambos, mas o corpo de Cecília estava ferido por causa da luta contra Bloodbane e , por isso, Brahms a respeitou. Só uma vontade foi feita: era que Brahms ficasse ao seu lado, até os primeiros raios de Sol rasgarem o horizonte. O vampiro assim o fez.

Crell Monferreigne , destruída em parte -????, Era pós-Ragnarök; antes da partida de Cecília para Dipan.-

O dia amanheceu. Cecília dormia encostada ao peito de Brahms. Os primeiros raios de Sol entraram pela janela e iluminaram o rosto da jovem, que acordou logo. Olhara para seu marido, que estava adormecido. Ela não esquecera da condição de seu esposo, que era vampiro e precisava descansar durante o dia, horário em que humanos saíam para seguir suas vidas. Cecília levantou-se e fechou as cortinas de seu quarto e deixara Brahms descansando.

Pela posição do Sol, ainda não passava das seis da manhã. Cecília arrumou-se e fez seus afazeres domésticos. Vanessa apareceu na casa de sua amiga, levando alguns remédios para a moça. Cecília recebeu a jovem mãe, com um sorriso em seus lábios. Vanessa fez uma observação sobre sua amiga.

- Cecília, hoje você está mais feliz. O que houve?

- Eu...estou? Estou sempre feliz...- desconversou Cecília.

- Sim, você sempre está sorrindo, mas não feliz. A felicidade é um momento passageiro e devemos aproveita-la ao máximo. – completou Vanessa.

- Vanessa...Bom, acho que pra você eu posso contar. Estou feliz sim, posso dizer. Brahms ficou comigo essa noite...

- Ficou...? – questionou a jovem mãe, com um olhar surpreso.

- Sim...mas...n-não é isso que você está pensando!!!! Ele só me fez companhia, nada mais.

- E quando estamos num momento íntimo, com a pessoa de quem gostamos, num é o mesmo que fazer companhia...hein?

- S-sim, mas..ahhh...como é que eu vou explicar...Bom, ficamos juntos, mas não fizemos "aquilo", entendeu?

- E por que não fizeram "aquilo"?! – perguntou, num tom de brincadeira, a jovem mãe.

- Vanessa, você tá brincando comigo, né?! – retrucou Cecília.

- Hehe...claro! Não perderia a chance de brincar com você. Mas...ele não é vampiro? O Sol já deve ter transformado ele em cinzas!!!!

- Eu acho que ele é imune à luz solar, sabe... – disse Cecília , enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá.

- Bom, já que você comentou...dizem que o Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos realmente é imune ao Sol.

- E a Leone? – perguntou Cecília.

- Leone foi ajudar algumas amiguinhas a colher flores, para os túmulos das pessoas que morreram no ataque de ontem. Daqui a pouco, ela deve estar aqui.

- Leone...

- Isso me fez lembrar da época do Ragnarök, quando eu ainda estava de 8 meses de gravidez. Parecia que tudo ia ser destruído...e, agora, cá estamos. O que foi, Cecília? Você ficou com o olhar distante.

- N-nada...

Enquanto as duas conversavam, Hariel bateu à porta da casa de Cecília. Estava acompanhada de Rufus. Arngrim havia partido para Artolia, antes do dia raiar. A jovem moça pediu para que ambos entrassem e se sentissem à vontade. Rufus sentou-se em uma poltrona e ficou olhando a casa. Hariel sentou-se à mesa, perto de Vanessa e serviu-se com uma xícara de chá. Cecília serviu um pouco de chá e biscoitos para Rufus, mas o rapaz apenas aceitou o chá6.

- E então, Cecília? Por que tá com essa cara de felicidade?! – perguntou Hariel.

- Tá tão na cara assim a minha felicidade?! – retrucou Cecília.

- Claro que sim! Tá com um sorriso enorme, de um canto a outro do rosto!

- Hehe...- riu Vanessa.

- Hariel...

- Sim, Cecília?

- Menos, tá?!

- OK. Hmmm...tem mais bolinho aí? – falou Hariel, enquanto pegava o último bolinho da bandeja.

- Hããã...Rufus? – disse Cecília- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Bom, o que eu puder fazer, eu atenderei com muito prazer. – comentou o rapaz, enquanto tomava um gole do chá.

- Brahms me disse que Dipan foi selada há muito tempo, pelos deuses. Sendo você o novo Odin, eu gostaria de pedir para que vossa majestade retirasse o selo. Gostaria de ir naquele reino, porque tenho alguns assuntos inacabados por lá.

- O QUÊ?! – todo mundo ali ficara surpreso.

- É verdade! Eu preciso ir a Dipan.

- Cecília, por acaso você enlouqueceu?! – perguntou Hariel.

- Não...por que a pergunta?

- Cecília, minha amiga...minha parceira! Dipan é um reino amaldiçoado! Todo mundo sabe disso!!! Se você não sabe, uma valquíria desceu dos céus e alvejou o reino com sua fúria. Desde então, Dipan ficou conhecido como um reino proibido! E o que você quer fazer lá?!

- Eu sabia disso, mas é necessário. Brahms concordou com a minha idéia e, por isso, ele vai me acompanhar.

- Hmmm...Cecília – discursou Rufus-...Hariel está certa! Dipan não é lugar para fazer turismo. Eu mesmo selei aquele reino, por vários motivos, desde que eu assumi o lugar de Odin.

- Bom, já que desejam tanto saber...eu preciso ir a Dipan, porque eu sou de lá! E quero apanhar os escritos de minha falecida mãe. Tenho grandes suspeitas que um mal muito maior do que Hel está para abater Midgard; aliás, não somente Midgard, mas todos os reinos serão destruídos!

Após essa revelação de Cecília, todos ali na sala ficaram silentes. Vanessa assustou-se. Rufus levantou-se da poltrona e segurou Cecília pelos ombros, fitando a moça nos olhos. O olhar do meio-elfo era bem sério.

- Cecília, do que está falando?

- Brahms me falou que alguns mortos-vivos estão muito violentos, ultimamente. De início, pensei que se tratava de alguma magia negra, mas...dado os fatos, creio que seja muito mais do que uma poderosa magia. Lembrei-me, então, de algo que minha falecida mãe disse ; enquanto conversava com meu pai. Ela falou que havia liberado um mal muito grande sobre Midgard...talvez, esse mal esteja se manifestando agora.

- Quer dizer que a era de paz...está se acabando uma vez mais?! Droga!!!

- Essa era de paz irá terminar se não fizermos nada e ficarmos de braços cruzados, esperando o fim. – comentou Cecília.

- Era para o Ragnarök ter destruído tudo; afinal, era a batalha do fim dos tempos, não? Se coisas ruins estão ocorrendo em todo o mundo, é porque aquilo que pensávamos ser o fim de tudo não passou de um mero prelúdio, não acham?- disse Hariel.

- Quanta dor de cabeça...- comentou Rufus-...depois de tantos anos e depois de achar que estávamos em paz...mais uma atrocidade vem abater todos os mundos...

- Creio que Hel é o menor dos nossos problemas. –falou Cecília.

- Hel te deu liberdade, não? Você sabe o que ela quer com isso, por acaso? – perguntou o meio-elfo.

- Pior que não e nem consegui descobrir a causa de tanta bondade, daquela que era pra ser a rainha do Inferno e mestra da tortura. Quando estava sob o castigo, imposto por ela, lá em Nifleheim...eu vi o quão cruel ela poderia ser!

- Hel? Castigos? – questionaram Hariel e Vanessa.

- Bom, isso é uma longa história. Irei contar, com mais calma, quando tivermos muito tempo ocioso...OK? – respondeu Cecília.

- Hmmmm...- o meio-elfo estava imerso em pensamentos- Cecília, onde está Brahms?

- Bom, Rufus, Brahms está descansando e...

Nem terminou de falar e Cecília ouvia passos descendo as escadas. Era Brahms, que já havia descansado o suficiente, para ter forças para caminhar durante o dia. O vampiro olhou para todo mundo ali na sala e viu Cecília, ao lado de Rufus e o meio-elfo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Aê, grandão...a noite foi tão boa assim?- comentou o rapaz.

- Rufus!!!!! –ficara ruborizada a jovem mercenária.

- Foi tão boa, quanto o soco que vou te dar se não parar com a gracinha... – Brahms foi logo estragando a brincadeira.

- Ah, seu sem graça...

- Mas não vejo problema algum, afinal, ter um affair com alguém que a gente gosta num é nada para se envergonhar. Além do mais, cedo ou tarde você dois irão se entregar um ao outro; por serem amantes ou coisa assim. – comentou Hariel.

- Ai, meu deus...- falou Cecília, quase enfiando a cara debaixo da terra, feito uma avestruz; de tanta vergonha.

- Se bem que seria bem estranho, se eles dois fizessem..."aquilo". Olha como ele é alto e todo musculoso...se bem que a Cecília também é mulherão! Alta e bonita...combinação fatal...-continuou a cafetina.

- Aiiiiii...eu vou chorar...- dizia a jovem, com as mãos no rosto.

- Hariel, tá deixando a Cecily constrangida...- disse Vanessa.

- Constrangida, por quê? To só falando a verdade!Ela é alta e bonita!!! Uma combinação fatal...Se eu fosse o grandão aí, eu já teria dado uns pegas nela e a teria deixado vendo estrelas, por váááááários dias...- terminou a moça.

- Hehehehe...- tentou segurar o riso o meio-elfo.

- O problema é esse? – falou Brahms.

- Nãh...é quase isso! Faça essa bela moça feliz, rapaz!!! Você é forte e viril e dará belos filhos para essa moça de ancas largas...em tempos antigos, uma mulher com ancas largas era boa parideira! Era o que minha avó, que os deuses a tenham, dizia.

- Pára com isso, Hariel...- falou Cecília, quase chorando.

- Hahahahaha...cara! Hariel, você é muito boa em fazer esse tipo de brincadeira...- falou Rufus.

Antes mesmo que Hariel pudesse fazer outro comentário de mal-gosto, Brahms catou Cecília pela cintura; fazendo com que a moça se assustasse, por causa da rapidez que o vampiro a surpreendeu, e beijou a jovem nos lábios. Foi um beijo e tanto! Cecília, por causa da surpresa, inicialmente, ficou sem reação, mas logo se rendeu ao carinho de seu marido. O beijo foi longo e ambos só pararam de oscular, quando Leone adentrou a sala da casa de Cecília e ficou olhando os dois.

- Tia Cecília é como uma princesa de conto de fada e o tio Brahms é o príncipe encantado!!! Por acaso, vocês vão ter o famoso "Felizes para Sempre"!? – perguntou a menina.

- Quem sabe, né? – disse Cecília, um pouco sem graça por conta do beijo.

- Leone, minha filhinha!!! Você é muito nova ,para ver esse tipo de coisa...- falou Vanessa, enquanto tapava os olhos da filha com as mãos.

- Ah, mamãe...

- B-bom, eu acho que depois de tanta distração e brincadeiras com a minha cara...não acha que está na hora de me dar uma resposta, Rufus? – esbravejou Cecília.

- Ah, claro...uma resposta...

- E então? O que vai ser?

- Eu ainda acho que é loucura fazer isso, Cecily...- comentou a cafetina, enquanto devorava um morango.

- Loucura ou não, eu quero ser prestativa...quero ajudar meu mundo!

- Vocês, mortais, desejam tanto assim proteger Midgard?! Quanta perda de tempo...- disse Leone, com um olhar sério e num tom de voz que assustou Vanessa.

- Leone...? O que você disse...? – perguntou a jovem mãe à sua filha.

- Hã? Eu disse alguma coisa?

- Disse sim, pirralha! Parecia que você estava com algum encosto no corpo...- falou Hariel.

- Eu não lembro disso...- disse a menina.

- Espere um pouco! – falou Brahms.

O vampiro aproximou-se da criança e ficou de joelhos, perante a menina que o olhava de uma forma interrogativa. Os olhos castanhos de Leone brilhavam com a juventude de seu corpo. Brahms, então, olhou a criança dentro dos olhos dela, enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos sobre a cabeça da menina. Vanessa ficou assustada com aquilo.

- Mas o quê...o que pretende fazer com a minha filha???

- Não se preocupe. Só quero confirmar uma suspeita minha...

- Suspeita, tio Brahms? – perguntou a criança.

- Sim...Valquíria Hrist...

- Hrist?! – exclamou Rufus.

A menina ficou com um olhar sério e, ao mesmo tempo, furioso. Olhou para Brahms e sentiu vontade de cravar alguma coisa afiada no coração do morto-vivo. Realmente, a pequena Leone era a reencarnação de Hrist Valkyrie, a Norna7 que controlava o futuro das pessoas. Vanessa assustou-se ainda mais com a reação da filha. Rufus ficara pensativo. O meio-elfo voltou sua mente para as memórias de outrora, quando Freiya fez o ritual de Sovereign8 a seu mando. Parece que a Deusa da Fertilidade havia usado os mesmo avatares anteriores das três Nornas.

- Brahms, o Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos...nossa batalha ainda não terminou, se é que se lembra disso...- disse Hrist.

- Hrist, Hrist...seu tempo de ressurgimento, como uma das três regentes do destino, ainda não chegou. Portanto, não é hora de se manifestar. Deixe esta criança viver ainda...ela é inocente nisso tudo, não acha?

- Essa menina...ela me atrapalha e me dói a alma saber que ela é meu próximo corpo!!!

- Dói? – perguntou o vampiro.

- Não me venha com essas perguntas irônicas!!! Essa criança é fraca!!!

- Será que é porque ela ainda é criança? – disse Hariel.

- Cale a boca, mortal!

- Senhorita Hrist... – disse Cecília- Como Brahms lhe disse, deixe a pequena Leone viver, enquanto ainda a alma dela controla o corpo. Leone é somente uma criança!

- Hrist? Quem é Hrist, tia Cecília?

- Leone...seja bem-vinda de volta!!! – sorriu a mercenária.

- Mas...eu estava aqui!!! Eu vou ficar com dor de cabeça, viu?! – retrucou a menina.

_- Silmeria renasceu no corpo da menina de Coriander; Hrist renasceu nesta menina, chamada Leone...onde será que Lenneth renasceu?_ – perguntava-se, em sua mente, o meio-elfo.

- Rufus? Oi, Rufus!!! E a resposta? – insistiu Cecília.

- Hm? Ah, sim...sim...Bom, senão há outro remédio, então...irei liberar o selo mágico de Dipan. Preciso voltar a Valhalla e pegar algumas coisas. Podemos nos encontrar de novo daqui a alguns dias?

- Sim!!! Obrigada, Rufus! O que você fez e vai fazer será de grande ajuda para todos os mundos. Com certeza, Vossa Majestade é um rei generoso e gentil com os pobres mortais, como eu! – elogiou Cecília.

- Muito Obrigado, Cecília.

Depois disso, o bando se dissipou e cada um voltou a sua vida normal. Alguns dias se passaram, desde então...Rufus havia confirmado a sua decisão e mandou uma ave avisar à moça. Vanessa continuou preocupada com o que descobrira: sua filha era uma valquíria! Se fosse em outra época, a jovem mãe ficaria orgulhosa; mas, nessa nova era, Valquírias são vistas como demônios devoradores de almas e são uma maldição9! Vanessa queria que sua filha continuasse a viver normalmente, mas...quando Hrist iria se manifestar e tomar, de vez, o corpo da menina?

Crell Monferreigne -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

Finalmente, o momento da partida chegou! Cecília já estava pronta para a sua jornada. Vanessa deu os últimos avisos , sobre a região de Sukavia e a região de Solde; Leone despediu-se da mercenária com um beijo no rosto. Hariel dissera que , em breve, partiria e que iria encontrar com a jovem na área da passagem submarina; mas, antes, precisaria ir a um lugar que ela não revelou ser qual.

A jovem mercenária seguiu para os portões da cidade e, de lá, para a estrada de Sukavia. Que aventuras a moça encontraria, a partir dali?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Sukavia é uma região que tem no Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria.É uma cadeia montanhosa, coberta pela neve, que fica perto de Crell Monferreigne e serve de atalho para a região de Solde. Alicia, Rufus, Dylan e Lezard usaram esse caminho para alcançar o caminho submarino que dava pra Dipan. Nome original do lugar: Sukavia Gorge.

² Nome original do item : Burgundy Flask.

³ Observação tosca: do nada, lembrei da narração porcaria do desenho dos Superamigos..." Enquanto isso, na sala de Justiça..."XD...

4 Bom, qualquer RPG que se preze tem esse livro, que ensina as artes arcanas.

5 Kresnik: vampiro que caça e bebe sangue de outros vampiros. Tanto o nome, quanto à descrição, eu tirei do anime Trinity Blood.

6 Obs.: povo saudável esse, não?! Só tomam chá...xD

7 Na mitologia nórdica, realmente existiu uma valquíria chamada Hrist, mas ela não era uma das Nornas ( valquírias que regiam o destino). As Nornas eram, respectivamente, Urd (O Passado); Verdandi (O Presente) e Skuld (O Futuro). O nome Hrist significa "A Instigadora".

8 Nome original: Sovereign's Rite. Essa é uma magia conhecida apenas por Odin e por Brahms (eu queria saber como é que ele conhece esse ritual...) e tal feitiço é responsável pelo renascimento das Valquírias, em Valkyrie Profile.

9 Antes dessa visão romântica, sobre valquírias em Valkyrie Profile e na mitologia, as filhas de Odin eram realmente vistas como demônios ou bruxas que devoravam as almas dos mortos. Agora, eu entendi algumas coisas de Odin Sphere, com relação ao Odin ser chamado de "Demon Lord" e as suas filhas, de bruxas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI: Os perigos das Montanhas de Sukavia...

Região de Sukavia - ????, era pós-Ragnarök-

Até o começo da estrada, que cortava a região de Sukavia, Cecília levara algumas horas para alcançar seu objetivo. A diferença térmica já era visível: a temperatura local caiu drasticamente, para a casa dos 3°C. A jovem moça colocou seu agasalho grosso, um gorro branco em sua cabeça e o cachecol feito por Leone, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço. Luvas de lã cobriam-lhe as mãos delicadas. A caminhada duraria cerca de uma semana , até chegar ao pé da montanha, perto de Solde.

Cecília já havia passado ali antes, quando levou Johann de volta para seu pai, na região de Gohrla; porém, a viagem foi feita a cavalo e durou bem menos tempo do que duraria a caminhada dela. Ainda era dia e o Sol iluminava a estrada, coberta de neve. Por enquanto, nenhum evento havia ocorrido.

A jovem caminhou durante várias horas, no primeiro dia de viagem. Parou algumas poucas vezes, para descansar, comer algo e aquecer o corpo. Durante uma dessas paradas, ela sentou-se em uma pequena área, que dava para um profundo precipício, e ficou admirando o Sol tingir o céu num tom alaranjado de fim de tarde. Não tardou muito e a jovem procurou por uma caverna, para passar a noite. Achou uma e por lá ficou. O Sol, finalmente, pôs-se entre as montanhas e a Lua começou a dar sua face, juntamente com as primeiras estrelas. Embora fosse uma noite de céu límpido, fazia um frio infernal na cadeia montanhosa. Cecília, precariamente, conseguiu aquecer-se e conciliar o sono. Fez uma fogueira e ficou bem perto do fogo. O chão duro e frio foi sua cama e sua mochila, foi seu travesseiro.

Durante a noite, o vento cortava as montanhas, num sussurro assustador e gélido. Muito longe dali, podia-se ouvir os sons de criaturas caminhando sobre a neve branca. Nos céus, criaturas aladas sobrevoavam e soltavam seus gritos estridentes, parecendo gigantes águias atrás de uma presa. O dia clareou. Era o segundo dia de jornada da moça.

Podia-se dizer que foi mais um dia, sem nenhum evento que atrasasse a viagem da moça. Ela continuou sua caminhada, pela estrada estreita de Sukavia. Poucas pessoas se arriscavam a passar por tais terras. Não muito longe do ponto onde Cecília estava, havia um pequeno vilarejo. A jovem mercenária parou num ponto da estrada e ficou olhando para um vale, no meio das montanhas e avistou a tal vila. Apressou o passo, mas demorou cerca de 5 horas para alcançar o lugar.

Porém, seus olhos apenas viram algo, que a deixou deveras assustada: a vila estava completamente destruída e havia vários corpos de mulheres, crianças, jovens, adultos e idosos estendidos pelo chão; assim como carcaças dilaceradas de animais, com suas entranhas podres à mostra. O cheiro era de morte e podridão. Cecília mal conseguiu agüentar o cheiro pútrido da morte e vomitou aquilo que tinha comido, como café da manhã: duas frutas, um pouco de vinho de Burgundy e um bolinho de caneca.

Percorreu a vila, para ver se achava alguém vivo, mas somente encontrou mais e mais mortes. Seu frágil estômago não agüentou ver a cena se repetir, a cada casa que ela ia, procurando sobreviventes. Procurou sair o mais rápido dali e voltou para a estrada de Sukavia. Porém, o cheiro e a visão aterradores ficaram gravados em sua mente e olfato. Com as pernas trêmulas e com vontade de chorar, Cecília seguiu andando por muito tempo. Sem perceber, adentrou numa floresta congelada; uma espécie de desvio da rota principal, para as regiões secundárias das montanhas.

Quando deu por si, a jovem havia caminhado muito e a noite estava em seu completo esplendor! Tentou encontrar algum lugar pra ficar, mas algo a impediu. Nos céus da região, uma criatura alada avistou a jovem e, em alta velocidade, partiu para um ataque. Suas afiadas garras miravam as costas da jovem. Enfim, descendeu! Cecília sentiu algo lhe atacar e Jörmungand não havia sentido a presença da criatura. O casaco que lhe cobria o corpo ficou com cortes, feitos pelas garras afiadas da criatura, e saiu um pouco de sangue pela ferida provocada pelo ataque. A jovem havia sido jogada contra o chão. Levantou seu rosto e viu, sobre uma rocha afiada, a figura de uma harpia.

A moça levantou-se e encarou o monstro. Tentou se comunicar com a criatura.

- Eu não desejo atacar!!! Só quero continuar minha caminhada , até Solde. Por favor...

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

A harpia soltou um grito estridente. A criatura não sabia falar a língua humana e partiu para o ataque mais uma vez. Com o bater das asas gigantes, foram levantadas terras e neve do chão. O monstro rapidamente dominou Cecília, que voltou a ficar estendida no chão; com um profundo corte em seu braço, por onde saiu uma quantidade considerável de sangue.

Aquele cheiro de sangue chamou a atenção de lobos, que estavam à espreita. O monstro soltou mais um grito estridente. Agora, não somente os lobos, mas mais 4 harpias surgiram naquela região. Cecília estava encurralada. Seu braço direito estava ferido e suas costas, com um corte superficial. Para piorar a situação, o frio ficou mais intenso. Os lobos atacaram a jovem, que se defendeu como pôde. As presas afiadas dos lupinos rasgavam-lhe o casaco e parte da roupa. Jörmungand sequer reagiu! Estava completamente congelada, pelo clima hostil das montanhas.

As 4 harpias, então, partiram para o ataque final. Os lobos se afastaram, temporariamente. Cecília apenas sentiu as garras afiadas das criaturas rasgarem a sua carne, sem poder fazer nada para reagir. As palavras de Vanessa vieram à mente da moça. Ela devia ter escutado o aviso da amiga, sobre a região de Sukavia; ela deveria ter esperado por Brahms!!!

O sangue saía pelas feridas e tingia de vermelho a branca neve. Pouco a pouco, a jovem ia perdendo os sentidos.

- Eu...não...quero...morrer...assim...Será que...sou tão...imprestá...vel? Será que... mesmo...com uma arma mortal, como Jörmungand...eu irei...morrer? Não sabia...que...ah, sim...agora entendo...aquela vila...deve ter sido...destruída...por ...essas coisas...Pobres...pessoas... – dizia a jovem, com seus lábios trêmulos de frio e sua pele tornando-se pálida, como a morte.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!

A harpia preparou seu ataque mortal e seguiu, para alvejar o corpo delicado da jovem mercenária, com suas garras afiadas. Porém, naquele momento, Brahms surgiu para ajudar a donzela indefesa. Com um poderoso ataque de energia, o vampiro destruiu a harpia algoz. Os pedaços da criatura voaram, perto da alcatéia que iria dividir o banquete Cecília com as criaturas.

O vampiro atacou as outras 3 harpias e as dilacerou, como a primeira. Os lobos, assustados, fugiram para as profundezas da floresta congelada. O vento soprou frio e cruel. Cecília iria entrar em estado de choque, se não parasse com a hemorragia em seu corpo. Brahms a carregou em seus braços fortes. Olhou para moça, que tremia por causa da iminente hipotermia que assolava seu corpo.

- Brahms... –sussurrou Cecília, pois mal conseguia ter forças para falar.

- Por que não me esperou? Ah, esquece!!! Vou te levar para Solde, logo...Se continuar a perder sangue assim, você vai morrer.

- ...obrigada...

Antes de desmaiar, Cecília passou seus delicados braços em volta do pescoço do vampiro e aproximou seu corpo tão perto do dele, como se estivesse procurando o abrigo carinhoso de seu amado esposo. Um pouco do sangue da moça caiu sobre o rosto de Brahms. Por pouco, não conseguiu conter sua vontade de beber do sangue daquela bela jovem.

Usando sua velocidade sobrenatural, Brahms parecia ter se misturado à névoa e ao ar e, como num piscar de olhos, já se encontrava na região de Solde. O vampiro conseguiu ajuda e fez com que sua esposa continuasse viva, apenas adormecida e descansando...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII: História Paralela...reminiscências de um clã...- história solo de Johann-

Crell Monferreigne, casa de diversão Dark Angel -????, era pós-Ragnarök-

Dark Angel era uma casa de diversão muito conhecida , em Crell Monferreigne. Muitos pais de família, cansados da monotonia caseira que suas esposas ofereciam, iam procurar coisas novas naquela casa. Adentrando aquele lugar, podia-se notar que a decoração era de puro bom gosto, combinado com a beleza das moças que ofereciam seus corpos e uma noite cheia de glamour aos seus "bem-feitores".

A dona de tal estabelecimento? Sim, era Hariel De La Croix! Dentro da casa, era a mais cotada, mas nunca vendia seu corpo. Seria isso uma forma de manter sua pureza feminina e sacrificar a das outras mulheres? Quem sabe! Sempre bem vestida e bem perfumada, Hariel assistia aos shows que suas meninas faziam aos homens. Sempre olhava todos, com um olhar altivo...

Porém, uma noite após o ataque à cidade, as moças estavam assustadas e casa não abriu por alguns dias. Hariel havia levado ,para lá, o jovem vampiro Johann. Queria tratar das feridas do garoto, mas somente sangue humano iria fechar aquelas cicatrizes. Uma das garotas ofereceu-se para o serviço. Era a mais nova das garotas de Dark Angel e era a segunda mulher virgem da casa. A idade da menina? Dezoito anos, não mais que isso. Os cabelos prateados e belos olhos azuis, combinados com a brancura intocável da pele da menina, davam um ar mais que angelical à garota. Parecia a verdadeira imagem da perdição!

Hariel ficou pensativa, por causa da situação: a cafetina iria vender a primeira noite da moça a um ricaço da cidade, quando a casa reabrisse. Porém, a jovem apenas queria seguir seu coração. Compadecida de tal cena, Hariel permitiu que a jovem ajudasse Johann. O vampiro estava estendido numa cama, no porão da casa; longe da luz do Sol e de qualquer outra fonte luminosa. A moça entrou no compartimento e apenas uma tocha foi sua luz.

Apoiou a tocha num pedestal, preso a um pilar de sustentação, e a luz precária iluminou a imagem do garoto. Johann estava deitado, de olhos abertos, fitando o teto do lugar. O cheiro de mofo tornava o lugar ainda mais sombrio que o de costume. O vampiro virou sua cabeça e seu olhar na direção da garota. Pôs-se, então, sentado na beirada do dormitório; ainda encarando a menina. Os olhos estavam mais vermelhos e suas presas, mais aguçadas que o de costume.

- O que você quer, humana? – perguntou o pequeno vampiro.

- Hã...eu...eu...me chamo...Catherine...Catherine Van Der Hoff...

- Volto a perguntar...o que você quer, humana?

- Sou de um extinto clã de magos e guerreiros, da cidade de Gerabellum. Pra falar a verdade, sou a última do clã. Fui vendida a essa casa de diversão e a senhorita Hariel cuida de mim, desde então...

- Que parte da pergunta você não entendeu? Quer que eu desenhe, por acaso?

- Perdoe-me, se não vou direto ao ponto, mas...- dizia a garota, assustada, enquanto abaixava sua cabeça-...eu queria me apresentar, antes de entregar a minha vida para você.

- Entregar a sua vida? Para mim?

- Sim...decidi curar suas feridas , usando meu sangue e vida. Espero que os aceite de bom grado! – concluiu.

- Por que quer se sacrificar?

- Porque...eu não quero me entregar a um desconhecido, que apenas irá me causar dor e sofrimento...

- E ,por acaso, eu também não sou um estranho? Ou você acha que a morte será o caminho de salvação? – perguntou o rapaz, num tom de pesar em sua voz.

- Eu prefiro a morte a me entregar a um porco imundo; que procura garotas novas para se divertir!!!!! – disse a menina, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Escute, – disse o rapaz, enquanto encarava a figura tímida- muitas moças da sua idade já passaram por minhas presas e nenhuma delas sobreviveu, para contar história. A morte não é caminho para ser livre, não se foi um vampiro que lhe concedeu tal estado. Saiba que você pode ficar ligada a este mundo, por toda eternidade, sem nunca encontrar paz! Catherine, não é?

- ...- a menina balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ouça-me, Catherine. Você ainda é jovem e bonita. Pode fugir daqui e tentar montar uma vida simples, ao lado de alguém que você possa vir a gostar.

- Mas...- falou a garota, enquanto cerrava forte suas mãos-...eu não...

- Hm?

- EU NÃO TENHO FORÇAS, PARA PROTEGER QUEM EU AMAR!!! EU SOU FRACA!!!! SEQUER TENHO HABILIDADES MÁGICAS, COMO MEU CLÃ TINHA!!! TUDO O QUE QUERO...É AJUDAR ALGUÉM, ALGUÉM QUE PRECISA DE MIM!!! ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ!!! MESMO QUE...- ficara receosa de continuar.

- Mesmo que o quê?

- Mesmo que eu tenha que dar a minha vida em troca. Sei que você vai me entender...por favor...aceite minha vida e meu sangue e continue sua jornada.

- É isso mesmo que desejas? – perguntou Johann, enquanto se levantava da cama e , rapidamente, já estava frente a frente com a moça. O rapaz era alto, devia ter cerca de...1,80m de altura.

- Sim. E, por favor, não sinta remorso com o que ocorrer aqui. Tudo o que quero é...paz .

Não houve mais conversa entre ambos. Catherine fechou seus olhos e sentiu Johann abraçar-lhe. O rapaz afastou algumas mechas do cabelo da jovem, que estavam cobrindo o pescoço da moça. Johann fechou seus olhos e sentiu o doce perfume de rosas, que dava um cheiro agradável à pele da moça... era um perfume doce e delicado. Abrira os olhos e, finalmente, cravou as longas e afiadas presas na pele macia da menina; sugando-lhe o sangue com avidez. Catherine sentiu dor, mas estava feliz. Afinal, estava fazendo aquilo que sempre quis e teria o que desejava.

Não demorou muito e o corpo de Catherine já estava sem vida. Hariel adentrou o cômodo, onde estavam os jovens, e ficou olhando a cena. Johann mirou Hariel e fechou os olhos. Os lábios do rapaz ainda tinham resquícios de sangue. A cafetina caminhou até o rapaz e pôs a mão direita sobre um de seus ombros e disse alguma coisa.

- Não se sinta culpado, Johann. Você deu à Catherine aquilo que ela mais almejava...Paz. –disse a cafetina.

- Não dei nada...eu disse à ela que a morte não era um caminho de liberdade. Se quer saber, a alma dela está presa a mim!

- Há um jeito de liberta-la dessa maldição.

- Sério?

- Sim, mas é caminho perigoso. Tem certeza de que deseja faze-lo? – perguntou Hariel.

- Sim, ela quer paz e eu... Sossego! Não desejo que a alma dela me persiga pela eternidade!

- Ficarei encarregada de enterrar o corpo dela. Quanto a você, deve seguir para a Floresta Labirinto, nas proximidades da Vila de Camille¹.

- Floresta Labirinto?

- Sim, Lá, habita uma criatura que atende pelo nome de..."Morte". Não sei ao certo, mas as pessoas da vila dizem que essa criatura assola, tanto humanos quanto mortos-vivos; mas também, pode atender aos desejos das pessoas puras de coração. Não sei se esse será o caso mas...Tenha cuidado, sim?

- Tudo bem.

O enterro de Catherine foi simples e imperceptível. Somente Hariel e o coveiro da cidade sabiam sobre a defunta. Alguns dias se passaram, após o enterro, e a casa Dark Angel reabriu com toda a pompa. O homem, que tinha pagado pela primeira noite de Catherine, tentou reaver seu dinheiro de volta, mas Hariel deu um jeito de faze-lo divertir-se com as moças da casa. Tudo seguia normal, na casa de diversão.

Região da Vila de Camille -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

A Vila de Camille sempre foi alvo constante das guerras, entre Villnore e Artolia². O interesse de ambos os reinos era localização estratégica da pequena cidade: ficava perto de cadeias montanhosas e, em parte do entorno, era cercada por uma densa floresta; habitada por criaturas terríveis, entre elas harpias e demônios devoradores de almas. Johann levou algumas horas, para alcançar Camille. A sua velocidade sobrenatural o ajudou bastante, nesta jornada.

O rapaz adentrou a cidade. Seu corpo era coberto por uma capa negra com um capuz, que lhe cobria o rosto. Algumas mechas do longo cabelo loiro do rapaz saíam do capuz. Johann sempre carregava sua fiel espada, presa numa bainha à sua cintura. A vila de Camille era pobre, porém amistosa. O vampiro conseguiu hospedagem numa pousada da cidade e por lá ficou. O dia raiou e o rapaz dormiu o sono das trevas, como pôde. O dia de Thor³ passou rapidamente e a noite caiu. A lua estava coberta pela grande sombra, mostrando a sua face Nova. O rapaz saiu de seu quarto, pagou pela noite e saiu. Mas antes, perguntou ao dono da hospedaria sobre alguém, que atende pelo nome de "Morte". O senhor, que devia ter uns 66 anos, devido à sua aparência já gasta pelos anos de dor e sofrimento, assustou-se com a pergunta de Johann.

- O que perguntou, rapaz?

- Perguntei sobre alguém, que atende pelo nome de "Morte". Recebi uma informação de que essa pessoa vive na Floresta Labirinto.

- Morte é alguém que nunca deve ser vista.

- Vista? Quer dizer que é uma mulher? – questionou o rapaz.

- Nós, camilianos4, sequer ousamos tocar no nome dela. Dizem que aquele que fala na Morte tem sua alma dilacerada e devorada por tal criatura.

- Apenas me diga onde é entrada da Floresta, OK?

- És um jovem ainda e aventureiro. Escute, se quer tanto saber, direi! A entrada da Floresta fica onde o Sol e a Lua convergem para as sombras. Onde há trevas, há luz; onde esperança, há desespero.

- Num dá pra ser mais específico, não? Odeio quando as pessoas falam por enigmas toscos. – retrucou o rapaz.

- Muito bem! A entrada fica a oeste da saída sul de Camille.

- Oeste da saída Sul? Muito bem, obrigado. Viu só! É bem mais fácil, quando as pessoas se comunicam sem ser por enigmas.

O rapaz partiu da pousada, mas antes deixou uma gorda gorjeta ao velhinho, que ficou se deliciando com as moedas de ouro; contando e recontando cada moeda de OTH5. Johann seguiu a sua viagem, em busca da paz almejada pela jovem Catherine; cuja alma mantinha-se presa a Johann. O vampiro adentrou a tal floresta. Realmente, tal lugar merecia o nome de "Floresta Labirinto"! Os lugares eram muito parecidos, o que confundiria qualquer viajante desavisado. Johann sacou sua espada e seguiu por entre os galhos caídos e cipós, que mais pareciam teias de aranha. Cobras venenosas e outras criaturas peçonhentas habitavam tal lugar. Com certeza, qualquer humano que entrasse ali, se não morresse de desespero, morreria sendo comida de animais.

Johann tinha um aguçado senso de direção, mas estava completamente perdido dentro da Floresta. Era como se alguém estivesse jogando alguma magia ali, aliás...Aquilo mais parecia uma emboscada! Johann continuou andando e acabou saindo numa clareira. Bom, pelo menos, não seria ruim ficar por ali. Ficou parado no meio da clareira. Sentiu que alguém lhe vigiava. Enfim, atacou! E acertou o alvo, sem nenhum erro. Porém, seu ataque foi repelido por uma foice de prata pura, que reluzia o luar.

Johann estranhou aquele fato: quando adentrou a Floresta, a lua estava oculta por sua face negra e, quando chegou na clareira, havia um luar. Notou, então, que aquilo não passava de magia e entendeu o enigma do velhote da vila de Camille.

- Hmph! "Onde o Sol e a Lua convergem para as sombras"...Seja quem for, porque não me mostra a tua face?

- Todo aquele que vê minha face, merece a destruição como castigo. – disse uma voz feminina.

- Destruição? Hmph...Uma foice flutuando em pleno ar não é algo normal. Pode parar de usar essa magia de camuflagem e mostrar teu rosto, Morte? – disse o rapaz, num tom de desafio.

- Se queres tanto ver meu rosto, assim será!!!!

- O quê...?!

A foice prateada afastou-se e, de algo que estava de frente para o rapaz, saiu uma cabeça de dragão negro, com poderosos e afiados dentes. Johann saltou para trás e continuou em posição de ataque. De repente, um dragão negro, de olhos prateados, surgiu bem à sua frente. O vampiro deu um sorriso de canto de boca e encarou o animal.

- Há! Não é à toa que te chamam de "Morte"... Se a pessoa não morre perdida nesta floresta, acaba sendo devorada por suas presas, dragão.

- Se sabias dos perigos desta floresta, por que veio, vampiro? – perguntou o dragão.

- Minha missão aqui não é perturbar a Morte da Floresta Labirinto, com uma batalha sem motivos. Soube que é uma criatura mágica e que poderia me ajudar com um pequeno problema.

- Suas palavras são verdadeiras, rapaz. Não sinto hostilidade nelas.

- Hã?

Depois dessa breve conversa, o dragão brilhou forte. O que havia no céu, como lua, desapareceu e deu lugar à noite escura. Após o forte brilho, apareceu flutuando, no lugar do dragão, uma mulher coberta por um manto azul-escuro, cujo capuz cobria-lhe o rosto. Porém, não tardou muito e a moça retirou o capuz e a máscara que lhe escondia a face. As feições da mulher eram realmente belas: os cabelos brancos, presos num rabo de cavalo por uma jóia vermelha; a pele morena e os olhos prateados, com pupilas verticais...Como os de um dragão. As suas orelhas se dispunham em três pares, sendo que ,de cada lado da face, se colocavam em número de três. Aquelas orelhas aumentavam o poder de alcance da audição da moça, que poderia escutar qualquer coisa, de um canto a outro da floresta. Johann guardou sua espada e encarou a moça.

- Por acaso...é uma elfa negra6?

- Não. Não pertenço a nenhuma raça de elfos. Sou de um antigo reino, extinto há quase dois milênios pelas mãos do rei dos deuses.

- Onde já ouvi história parecida...? Bom, que seja! Morte, eu...

- Morte é como as pessoas daquela vila me chamam. Tenho um nome! Chamo-me Armengard Kriechevskoy7; ou simplesmente, Armengard dos Ventos Congelantes.

- Lady Armengard dos Ventos Congelantes... – falou o garoto, num tom de deboche- vim aqui, por causa de algo que soube. Infelizmente, uma garota, para curar as minhas feridas de guerra, ofereceu a própria vida e sangue; achando que iria encontrar paz, mesmo após o aviso que dei a ela. Mas, a paz que ela tanto queria não foi alcançada e a alma dela está presa a mim.

- Você é um vampiro, por que está preocupado com isso? Pelo que sei, vampiros são devoradores de alma humana...

- Não desejo ter uma alma no meu encalço! Quero me livrar desse estorvo.

- Pobre moça! Muito bem...Verei o que posso fazer. Aproxime-se. –disse a moça.

- Assim? – perguntou o jovem vampiro, enquanto se aproximava de Armengard.

A jovem mulher estranha estendeu seus dois braços, na direção de Johann, e, com suas próprias mãos, formou um triângulo e mirou tal figura geométrica na direção do rapaz. Realmente, a alma de Catherine estava presa ao corpo de Johann. Armengard usou uma magia poderosa e teleportou ambos para sua casa. O lugar era até bem iluminado, por velas e por globos coloridos, iluminados por magia. Na casa, também tinha umas 4 ou 5 estantes, carregadas de livros e objetos mágicos; assim como ingredientes poderosos e poções. No centro, havia um caldeirão negro. Numa mesa, localizada num canto mais escuro da casa, apenas iluminado por velas, havia pequenos potes com uma estranha areia dentro. A jovem convidou o rapaz a se sentar em uma das cadeiras. Assim, ele o fez.

Armengard catou um livro numa estante. Abriu em determinada página e começou a ler. Parecia ser um encanto de desvinculo de almas. Separou alguns ingredientes e apanhou alguns potes.

- Por acaso vai fazer macumba, criatura?

- Não é macumba! É magia antiga. Essa alma carrega uma tristeza consigo e isso a impediu de seguir viagem, rumo ao ciclo do renascimento. Vou fazer o meu melhor, para desvincular essa mulher de você, rapaz.

- E vai fazer isso com magia?

- E com o que mais seria? Com doces?

- Perguntar não ofende, criatura!- respondeu o rapaz, quase capotando da cadeira.

- Fique quieto, enquanto recito as palavras do feitiço e uno os ingredientes...

- OK!

- " **For this tainted soul, I shall call forth the great spirits of the sacred lands and the damned Skies. Now, I will unite these flowers, as a symbol of the sacred pact between human flesh and god's mercy, to this sand which carries blood of my people. From now on, these are the path for this tainted soul, to find her own place near to the gods.**" – dizia a moça, enquanto misturava pétalas de rosas brancas, negras, vermelhas e amarelas às areias púrpuras, da extinta terra de seu povo.

Uma névoa avermelhada cobriu o corpo de Johann. O garoto fechou seus olhos, enquanto a névoa inundava seu corpo por dentro. Dor...Foi o que sentiu, com aquela magia; a sensação da dor que nunca sentiu. Johann caiu no chão e sua visão turva mirou Armengard, que olhava para o garoto com um olhar de pena. O rapaz se arrastou até os pés da moça e tocou-os com uma das mãos, mas logo depois desmaiou. A alma de Catherine abandonou o corpo de Johann e, antes de seguir rumo ao seu destino, sorriu para Armengard. A jovem feiticeira acenou e sorriu para a garota.

Quanto tempo passou, desde que Johann desmaiou? Algumas horas, talvez. O rapaz acordou e estava deitado num sofá da casa da feiticeira. Armengard, que estava absorta numa leitura, havia notado que o rapaz tinha acordado.

- Achei que não fosse mais acordar...-comentou a moça.

- O que você...fez comigo?!

- Ué? Simplesmente, usei uma magia de desvinculo de alma em ti, rapaz.

- O que foi aquela sensação horrível que senti, enquanto aquela névoa me envolvia?! – perguntou o rapaz, levantando rapidamente da cama e partindo ferozmente contra Armengard.

- A sensação que você sentiu...-dizia a moça, enquanto suspendia o rapaz em pleno ar, usando telepatia- ...chama-se dor; uma coisa que os mortos-vivos deixaram de sentir ou nunca sentiram. Uma sensação que humanos e outras criaturas vivas sentem, quando se machucam física ou emocionalmente; mas a dor emocional é completamente diferente da dor física.

- Do que você está falando?! Você é igual a mim, mulher!!! Uma morta-viva!!!- bradou o rapaz.

- Engana-se nessa sua afirmação! Sou uma criatura viva; mais exatamente a memória viva de meu povo!

- Hm?!

- Sou filha da rainha do extinto reino de gelo, Mystaltein8, que ficava nas terras mais ao sul de Midgard. Era uma ilha isolada, protegida por magia. – continuou a falar, enquanto colocava o garoto no chão- Porém, uma valquíria de armadura azul-escuro, a mando de Odin, fez um ataque cruel e inescrupuloso, juntamente com outros Aesir, ao meu reino. Eles diziam que minha mãe tinha pacto com os Jotun, o que era uma mentira...Meu povo era exímio nas artes mágicas e em artes bélicas; porém, assim como em Dipan, há alguns anos, Odin, com medo de perder feio em uma guerra e perder créditos como rei dos deuses, obliterou meu reino; sob desculpas esfarrapadas que o povo divino engoliu piamente. Queria me vingar de Odin, matando-o com minhas próprias mãos!!

- Não entendo porque você está me dizendo isso...

- Porque você odeia os humanos, da mesma forma que odeio os deuses.

- O quê?! –perguntou o rapaz, surpreso e com raiva.

- Você odeia os humanos, porque eles mataram a sua mãe, que era uma humana assim como seus algozes.

- Como você sabe disso!?

- Enquanto você desmaiava de dor, eu pude ver o que você tinha em mente naquele instante. As memórias dolorosas de seu passado vieram à tona e, infelizmente, eu tenho o poder de ler mentes e os destinos... essa é minha habilidade especial.

- Nunca lhe dei permissão de ler a minha mente!!!!

- É que eu fiquei com medo de...

- Hm?

- Esquece. A alma daquela moça seguiu rumo ao destino final de todas as almas, mas creio que você irá revê-la em breve; entretanto, ela não se lembrará de você.

- Se já me livrou do estorvo, obrigado! – disse o rapaz, enquanto pegava suas coisas e seguia rumo à sua verdadeira jornada, que era ao lado de Cecília.

- Irá para Dipan não é mesmo? Eu o teleportarei com uma magia de teletransporte.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajud...

O rapaz nem terminou de falar e a moça usara sua magia de teletransporte, levando-o logo para a entrada da passagem submarina, que dava para Dipan. Armengard interrompeu sua leitura e guardou o livro em uma estante.

- Pai, mãe...eu me sinto tão só, nesse mundo. Sou uma criatura viva, que transforma as almas dos impuros de coração em energia para este corpo, que sobrevive a quase 1.800 anos.

_- Armengard...a memória viva de nosso povo..._

- Mãe...a sua alma não consegue descansar, enquanto eu não morrer, não é?

_- Minha filha, sua missão, agora, é ajudar as pessoas que estão tentando salvar Midgard. Entre eles, estão os deuses, nossos inimigos declarados; mas o novo rei deles, Rufus, é um elfo sábio._

- Johann está com eles, não é? Muito bem, irei fazer o meu melhor para ajuda-los. Como a reminiscência de meu clã, irei cumprir a minha nova missão. Reze por mim, minha mãe...

A garota pegou algumas coisas, dentre elas, objetos mágicos e a sua arma: sua foice prateada. Saíra de sua casa e selara o lugar com uma forte magia; a mesma que protegia sua extinta terra natal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Nome Original: Camille Village. Se num me engano, fica perto de Artolia. É onde Lenneth recruta Kashell, como einherjar. Quanto à Floresta Labirinto, isso é invenção minha!!!

² Em Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, Villnore e Artolia viviam em constantes guerras e as pequenas cidades, entre ambos os reinos, eram pobres e estavam em ruínas. Camille Village é um exemplo claro das guerras sem sentido, provocadas por posses de terras. Arngrim lutou contra Jelanda, na forma de demônio (por conta do Ghoul Powder), numa estrada que liga ambos os reinos.

³ Dia de Thor (Thursday) corresponde à nossa quinta-feira.

4 Camilianos: habitantes de Camille Village.

5 OTH: moeda do Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria.

6 Elfos negros estão sempre presentes em aventuras de RPG de mesa. São os elfos malvados, que vivem na escuridão das cavernas montanhosas.

7 O nome Kriechevskoy foi tirado do jogo "Disgaea". O nome Armengard foi tirado do Wild ARMS 4th Detonator.

8 Se não me engano, Mystaltein era o mundo dos gigantes de gelo, na mitologia nórdica.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII: O que está além dos Ventos Congelantes –parte I- 

Em algum lugar da região de Solde, Midgard - ????, era pós-Ragnarök-

Era a noite do dia dos Sátiros¹. Em algum lugar de Solde, mais exatamente sob as terras do lugar, ainda sobrevive a cidade que outrora fazia comércio com a extinta cidade de Dipan, Brahms cuidava de sua esposa; que ainda não tinha acordado. Cecília permanecia com o semblante sereno, dormindo como um anjo. O vampiro não saiu do lado da moça, esperando-a acordar.

Pouco a pouco, a jovem abrira seus olhos e eles fitaram a imagem de seu esposo. Cecília estava abatida, mas as feridas já estavam curadas. Levantou-se e sentou-se na cama; abaixou o rosto, enquanto ajeitava os cabelos atrás da orelha. Brahms olhou aquela imagem e chegou a sorrir. A jovem olhou-o e ficou com uma cara interrogativa.

- O que foi? – perguntou a moça.

- O seu jeito...isso me lembra, quando você era pequena.

- Hã?

- Lembra que, quando você fazia algo errado, você abaixava a cabeça e ajeitava os cabelos atrás da orelha?- disse Brahms.

- Então...você ainda lembra disso?

- Você não fez nada de errado. Portanto, não precisa agir feito criança. – falou o vampiro, enquanto sentava-se à cama também.

- Eu só tentei...me virar sozinha, mas, naquele instante, a primeira coisa que me veio na mente foi seu nome. Eu achei que fosse morrer de frio.

- Midgard sempre foi um mundo cheio de perigos. Escute, Cecília: eu devo lhe pedir perdão, por não ter te acompanhado, desde o início, nessa viagem.

- Brahms...

- Hm?

- Obrigada, por você ter aparecido. E você não tem que me pedir desculpas, já que a culpa não foi sua. Eu queria fazer isso sozinha, para mostrar que eu consigo ser uma boa guerreira, mas...

- Cecília...?

- Mas, o que eu vi, foi um massacre! Todas aquelas pessoas, caídas mortas no chão; aquele cheiro de sangue e morte...- falou a moça, enquanto colocava as mãos no rosto.

- Esse mundo, Cecília, continua o mesmo; desde a nossa época, sobre as terras de Midgard. A única diferença, agora, é que você conhece esses perigos. – falou Brahms, enquanto segurava o rosto de Cecília, que estava inundado por lágrimas da inocência.

- Eu...

- Você, o quê? – perguntou o vampiro.

- Eu me sinto...- continuou Cecília a falar, enquanto cerrava os punhos contra suas pernas e ficava de cabeça baixa, fitando a superfície de sua cama-... sinto-me uma completa inútil!Sinto-me inútil em não poder fazer nada, para ajudar! Eu só fico dependendo de você!!! Eu também quero te proteger; também quero estar em determinado lugar, quando você sentir que precisa de ajuda!!! Mas, eu não passo de um estorv...

Cecília nem terminou sua frase e Brahms a silenciou com longo beijo apaixonado; enquanto segurava os braços da moça, com apenas uma de suas mãos. Com a outra, segurou o rosto da moça. Num movimento rápido, o vampiro fez com que a donzela ficasse de costas para ele, enquanto ele ainda segurava-lhe os braços; usando apenas uma das mãos². Brahms afastou algumas mechas dos cabelos negros de sua esposa e beijou a delicada pele do pescoço da moça; enquanto sentia e aspirava o doce perfume de rosas vermelhas que a jovem emanava. Isso fez com que a moça ficasse com o rosto corado. O vampiro, então, aproximou seus lábios de um dos ouvidos de Cecília e disse-lhe algo.

- Nunca, eu disse NUNCA mais repita que você é inútil...Você é a pessoa mais amorosa desse mundo e eu fui um sortudo em me casar com você! Se não fosse por você, eu não estaria aqui...como o que sou hoje! Foi a sua vida e sangue que me deram poder e confiança suficientes, para continuar; porém, não desejo que a história se repita.

- B-Brahms...

- E mais uma coisa...- continuou o vampiro-...você, vestida só com essa blusa e com esses cabelos soltos, está linda; e isso, me provoca desejos incontroláveis.

- E...esses desejos...eles...- Cecília tentava continuar sua frase, porém, um arrepio gostoso correu sua espinha dorsal e isso a impedia de concluir o que falava.

Cecília conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços fortes de seu esposo e levantou-se da cama; mas, seu corpo também desejava o de Brahms. Com mais um movimento rápido, o vampiro colocou a moça contra a parede, segurando-lhe os pulsos, enquanto a beijava novamente. Era um beijo mais ardente e mais apaixonado; onde os lábios e língua do vampiro encontravam um abrigo quente e amoroso, na boca tentadora da jovem de cabelos cor de ébano³.

Brahms interrompeu, por um breve instante, o beijo e encarou sua esposa; olho no olho.

- A escolha é sua, Cecília: a gente pode parar por aqui, pois não desejo forçar nada entre nós; ou podemos continuar o inevitável.

- Mesmo que meus lábios digam que não, meu corpo e mente desejam isso, tanto quanto você. Só que...

- Pode dizer...

- Só que seja bonzinho e gentil comigo, pois faz tempo que nós...bem, você sabe.- disse a moça, com seu rosto corando.

- E esse seu rosto corado...te deixa ainda mais bela, sabia?

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, desejosos um do outro. Brahms envolvia a cintura de Cecília com suas mãos fortes; enquanto que a jovem sentia-se segura nos braços de seu amado esposo. O momento de beijos e carícias foi breve. Cecília estava de pé, frente a uma janela; e ainda estava vestida com única vestimenta, naquele momento: uma blusa branca. Sentiu, então, o corpo forte e musculoso de seu esposo chegar por trás; enquanto envolvia a moça com seus braços. Porém, as mãos do vampiro procuravam desvencilhar a jovem de sua única vestimenta, enquanto os lábios acariciavam, apaixonadamente, a tez macia do pescoço da moça4.

Tão logo, Cecília estava com seu belo corpo nu; exaltando sua beleza voluptuosa e pecaminosa. A moça virou-se e ficou frente a frente, com o vampiro; entretanto, isso não impediu que ambos voltassem e trocar carícias. O coração da jovem disparava, em contrapartida, o coração gélido do vampiro não podia bater; por causa de sua condição de morto-vivo. Isso, porém, não era impedimento para o amor!

Brahms, então conduziu sua amada até o antro de amor e perdição5. Cecília deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Sentiu as mãos de seu esposo explorando cada centímetro de seu corpo e pele; enquanto saboreava o doce gosto dos seios róseos da jovem mulher. A mulher segurou-se nos lençóis brancos e soltou alguns gemidos; que foram logo interrompidos por mais um beijo, cheio de prazer e luxúria. As mãos hábeis do vampiro continuaram a explorar o corpo pecaminoso de Cecília, que emitia gemidos quase inaudíveis. Uma das mãos de Brahms desceu mais um pouco e ficou acariciando o Monte de Vênus6, que, pouco a pouco, se inundou com o doce mel virginal7.

Cecília sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada; contudo, mesmo assim, ela recebeu o corpo de Brahms, sobre o seu. Embora fosse um pouco estranho imaginar, os corpos de ambos se completavam e, em suaves movimentos, a consumação do ato aconteceu! O pouco de dor ,que Cecília sentiu, foi logo abatido pela sensação prazerosa de estar com seu esposo e de se entregar a ele. Os movimentos suaves, pouco a pouco, tornaram-se mais rápidos e ávidos de desejos. Cecília gemia...gemia de prazer, ou seria de dor, por estar se acostumando novamente ao seu dever de esposa e fiel amante? Talvez, aquela sensação fosse as duas coisas. A mulher sentia suas pernas estremecerem e seus batimentos cardíacos aumentavam a intensidade.

Os dois haviam trocado de posições: agora, era Brahms que estava no lugar de Cecília e recebeu o corpo da jovem, que fazia movimentos suaves com seu corpo sobre o dele; enquanto sentia as mãos de seu esposo tocarem a cintura e subirem até a região dos seios, acariciando-os. Aquilo causava ainda mais prazer na moça. Enfim, aquela sensação de prazer abateu o corpo da jovem mulher, que caiu sobre o tórax musculoso de Brahms. O vampiro a envolveu com seus braços e encerrou aquele momento íntimo com um longo beijo. O coração de Cecília voltou a bater normalmente, depois de algum tempo. As mechas de seu cabelo cobriam-lhe parcialmente o rosto. Recostou, então, sua cabeça sobre o peito de seu marido.

- Diz...

- O que foi? – perguntou Brahms, enquanto observava o rosto de sua esposa; que o fitava , enquanto falava.

- Diz que isso não foi um sonho...

- Foi bem real. Por que essa frase?

- É porque...foi tão gostoso te sentir dentro de mim; sentir os seus lábios beijando os meus; sentir as suas mãos me acariciando; e, o mais importante...

- Deixe-me adivinhar: de nos sentir no papel de marido e mulher novamente?

- Sim. – respondeu a jovem, com um sorriso sincero.

O cansaço abateu o corpo de Cecília, que adormeceu. Brahms a deixou dormindo tranqüilamente, enquanto se vestia novamente. O vampiro foi resolver algumas e deixou a sua esposa descansando, por algumas horas. Talvez, não somente o cansaço pela noite de amor, mas também o cansaço da surra que levou das harpias fez com que a mulher dormisse, sem problemas, durante horas a fio. Para Brahms, o cansaço não era preocupação, já que seu corpo estava morto, por assim dizer.

Nifleheim, Reino de Hel -????, era pós-Ragnarök-

Hel estava pensativa, enquanto assinava a sentença de milhares de almas. Os halja desciam suas afiadas foices, contra as pobres almas, sem nenhum dó! Enquanto pensava, Hel sorria. Um de seus fiéis servidores estranhou o fato e ousou perguntar o porquê do sorriso. Hel ajeitou seu manto e fitou o Halja.

- Você me pergunta por que sorrio? Simples, aquela mulher...Cecília...ela está mais próxima de mim, do que ela mesma imagina.

- Próxima? Como assim, minha senhora?

- Em breve, Cecília será a minha obra-prima! Ela será a melhor halja. A experiência de vida, que ela está tendo em Midgard, a faz ter pensamentos negativos. Até mesmo uma doce noite de amor pode se tornar um ponto negativo, para alguém com dúvidas no coração.

- Mas, Hel...

- Belial8, você é um demônio muito fiel a mim, não?

- Sim, minha senhora!

- Confie em mim, meu querido! Confie nas palavras desta deusa, que tem planos perfeitos; além do mais, quando falo naquela mulher, seu olhar parece viajar e desejar que ela seja sua, não?

- Ah...

- Se não me engano, você foi um dos Halja que a castigou, durante séculos, não é? A resistência e coragem dela lhe cativaram.

- Ela foi diferente...tão corajosa e agressiva, mesmo com tamanha beleza. Aquele espírito guerreiro apenas aguçou minhas vontades, mas não posso ir contra as ordens de minha senhora! –revelou o demônio.

- Quando ela se tornar uma de nós, pode fazer com ela o que desejar, meu querido Belial! Bom, por enquanto, preciso de sua ajuda. Desejo que vigie o próximo ataque. O falso Odin, Cecília, aquele vampiro e mais algumas pessoas desejam entrar nas terras proibidas de Dipan. Mandarei Fenrir, mas fique de olho em cada movimento dele...

- Sim, minha senhora.

O Halja se retirou e deixou Hel sozinha. A deusa das trevas dirigiu-se à sala mágica e viu que o selo ,que trancava Fenrir, estava prestes a desaparecer. A chama azul envolvia o corpo do lobo de gelo, enquanto que os ferozes olhos dourados fitavam a irmã. Hel colocou sua mão direita, sobre o selo.

- Fenrir, o lobo letal de gelo e meu irmão...

- Hel, está na hora de me libertar!!! Desejo destruir e rasgar tudo o que for vivo, com as minhas presas cruéis! – rosnou o lobo.

- Acalme-se, meu irmão! O selo está bastante enfraquecido. Em breve, sua liberdade será feita.

- Breve!? Liberte-me, agora!

- Se é assim, o libertarei. Porém, quero saber uma coisa...

- Diga...

- Irá atacar Dipan ou fará o que sua mente lhe disser?

- Vou atacar Dipan e, se a garota sobreviver, ensinarei a técnica especial para ela!

- Bom...muito bom! Já está na hora.

- Finalmente...

Uma aura negra cobriu o corpo da deusa, enquanto ela recitava a magia de libertação. Fenrir estava irrequieto.

-** "Darkness, the end and the beginning of things...Ice, the representative of frozen time...With your powers, I, Queen Hel, Grant freedom for my brother Fenrir. With Ice, I break thy chains. With Darkness, I grant thou energy and power for destruction. It shall be engraved upon your entire soul...now, it's time! Fenrir, Break your bonds with this earth and bring destruction for the mortal things!"**

Durante a recitação, um vento frio e congelante cobriu a sala mágica e, num piscar de olhos, Fenrir, com seu corpo coberto por uma negra armadura, fazia-se livre no meio da sala. Hel sorriu para seu irmão e logo ele desapareceu. Belial fora invocado, pela rainha do Inferno, e obedeceu a suas ordens: seguiu o deus, até Dipan e ficaria observando cada movimento da criatura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Bom, eu fiz uma associação lógica aqui: para mim, Satyr (Satur) se refere a Sátiro. Portanto, Satursday seria o dia dos sátiros.

² Obs.: esse movimento é o famoso "Vem cá, minha nega!"...xD

³ Em outras palavras, foi beijo de língua mesmo!!XD...

4 oO'...eles vão...fazer aquilo!? SIMMMMMMMMM...XD

5 Levou ela pra cama, ora pois! X)

6 Obs.: Monte de Vênus é um nome romântico, pra...pra...bem, é isso que você deve estar imaginando!!!

7 Bom, eu fiquei com vergonha de avacalhar uma descrição tão romântica. Então ficou assim mesmo! E, só pra constar...ela...bem...sentiu uma agradável sensação e gozou!xD...

8 Belial, se não me engano, é filho de Lúcifer.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo XIV: O que está além dos Ventos Congelantes –parte II-

Asgard, Reino dos Deuses: Palácio Valhalla –Espelho D'Água. -????, era pós-Ragnarök-

Enquanto isso, na ala mais profunda do Palácio Valhalla, Freiya observava o mundo dos mortais, através do Espelho D'Água. Tudo parecia correr bem, porém, uma mudança no fluxo das almas do Renascimento despertou a atenção da deusa. A deusa da Fertilidade concentrou-se e sentiu uma presença muito familiar aproximar-se. Então, uma luz intensa saiu do Espelho e se materializou, em frente a Freiya. Um largo sorriso cobriu os lábios da deusa; assim como um olhar de felicidade brilhou nos olhos da mesma. A figura luminosa ajoelhou-se, perante a deusa do Amor.

- Freiya, retornei do ciclo do Renascimento; para cumprir minha missão.

- Levante-se, Lenneth! – disse a deusa, enquanto oferecia sua mão e ajuda, para a valquíria – Pelo que sei, você não é mais uma subordinada de Asgard. A sua presença veio de um futuro alternativo, para nos alertar sobre Lezard. Mas, como você já sabe, essa história não terminou bem e Odin acabou sendo morto. Rufus, agora, tomou seu lugar e o mundo divino tem experimentado momentos de paz e tranqüilidade com outros povos. Entretanto...

- Não precisa dizer. – falou a valquíria, enquanto se levantava- Todos os mundos parecem estar em perigo iminente, não é?

- Exatamente. Talvez, uma força, fora das nossas expectativas, abale as estruturas dos mundos e traga o Ragnarök uma vez mais!

- Por acaso, fora eu, mais alguma outra valquíria ressuscitou? – perguntou a guerreira de cabelos prateados.

- Sim, Hrist e Silmeria jazem dormindo em seus avatares; mas ainda não foram capazes de retornar como valquírias. Por acaso...você se lembra de algo da sua vida de mortal?

- Não. A única coisa de que me lembro é do futuro alternativo e da batalha contra Lezard. Por que pergunta?

- Por nada. – sorriu a deusa da Fertilidade- Então, seja bem-vinda de volta, Lenneth!

A deusa Freiya abraçou Lenneth, como se estivesse abraçando uma irmã que ficou, por muito tempo, longe de casa. Chegou a derramar algumas lágrimas, mas logo as secou. A entidade do Amor teleportou ambas, Lenneth e ela, para a sala do trono. Com uma felicidade quase incontrolável, Freiya disse as boas novas.

- Lorde Rufus! Veja!!! Lenneth, Lenneth Valkyrie está de volta!!

- Lenneth?! – surpreendeu-se o meio-elfo.

- Sim, Rufus. Estou de volta. – concluiu a valquíria.

- Parece que, finalmente, as coisas vão fluir corretamente. Lenneth está aqui. Provavelmente, as outras valquírias irão retornar para Valhalla!- disse Freiya, com muita alegria.

- Hã...Lenneth?

- Sim, lorde Rufus.

- Se eu disser que sua ajuda será mais viável num campo de batalhas, do que procurando por almas de guerreiros mortos; o que você vai me dizer?

- Aceitarei a proposta com muito prazer, Rufus.

- Que bom, porque...já que está de volta, pretendo levar-te comigo para encontrar alguns amigos, em Dipan.

- Dipan?! – questionou a valquíria.

- Sim...é que...como vou explicar...

- Lorde Rufus, se me permite, eu posso dizer. – interveio Freiya.

- Ah, bem! Então, vá em frente. Você sabe que ainda não me acostumei com essa coisa de "rei dos deuses", não é?!

- Lenneth...

Freiya gastou alguns minutos e contou a Lenneth o porquê dessa agitação toda. Contou sobre o retorno de Cecília e sobre o que ela tinha em mente; também falou sobre as mudanças estranhas, no comportamento dos mortos-vivos. A valquíria ficou pensativa e depois de muito pensar, decidiu acompanhar Rufus; na jornada para Dipan. Antes da partida, Rufus deixou a regência de Asgard sob o controle de Freiya. Tão logo, o Rei dos Deuses e a Valquíria partiram para a jornada.

Região de Solde, Midgard -????, era pós-Ragnarök-

O dia do Sol¹ já estava em sua metade. Cecília e Brahms já estavam bem adiantados e alcançaram, tão logo, a floresta que dava para o caminho submarino. Chegaram à entrada da caverna, porém não avistaram ninguém. Então, ambos sentaram-se e ficaram esperando pacientemente. Cecília estava bem feliz, ainda mais depois da noite anterior.

- Hã...Brahms?

- Pode falar, Cecília.

- Você...acha que eles vão demorar muito? Sabe, a gente tinha combinado de se encontrar aqui...Estou preocupada. –disse a moça, com um ar interrogativo.

- Johann já está aqui. Provavelmente, Rufus deve estar aqui em breve. Mas...

- Hm?

- Tem uma presença a mais, nessa floresta. Aliás, uma não; duas. Porém, uma dessas presenças é muito poderosa. E isso me deixa deveras preocupado.

- Presença...poderosa? Ahh...-disse a moça, mostrando um ar de decepção no rosto.

- Que foi? Por que essa cara?

- Tenho uma arma poderosa, que é Jörmungand; tenho técnicas de poder destrutivo; mas não consigo sentir a presença de nada. Acho que eu sou uma pedra no sapato, não só para você, mas para os outros também.

- E quantas vezes eu preciso lhe dizer para parar com esse pessimismo? Você não é estorvo, pedra no sapato, ou seja lá o que for que você tenha em mente! Além do mais, a idéia de ir aqui foi sua, não? Isso só pode significar uma coisa: você tem mais coragem, do que muita gente por aí.

- Brahms...- a moça fechou seus olhos e sorriu- Obrigada, por confiar em mim; mesmo quando nem eu mesma confio. Mas, para falar a verdade, eu estou bem nervosa e com medo. E agora você diz que sente uma presença poderosa...há! Acho que é melhor eu deixar esse medo de lado.

- Se quiser, eu posso te levar de volta para Solde e continuar essa jornada com os outros. Mas, a decisão é sua.

- Não! Eu não vou desistir agora! Mesmo com medo, eu vou seguir em frente. Tenho certeza que esse medo irá embora, já que eu estou com você! – Cecília fez uma cara de que estava segura, mas em sua mente povoava outras coisas –_ Queria que você soubesse, mas estou com muito medo; muito medo mesmo. Eu quero chorar e desistir de tudo, mas..mas...é tarde demais! Perdoe-me, Brahms..._

- Parece que chegou mais alguém.

Os dois olharam e avistaram Arngrim e Hariel, que haviam chegado juntos. Tão logo, Rufus e Lenneth apareceram.

- Lenneth?! –perguntaram, surpresos, Brahms e Arngrim.

- Lenneth? –perguntou Cecília.

- Eu também fiquei surpreso, quando Freiya a levou até mim. – disse Rufus.

- Por acaso, essa Lenneth...o que ela é? –perguntou Hariel.

- Sou Lenneth Valkyrie, conhecida como Lenneth, a Criadora. Há pouco, ressurgi em Valhalla; após passar pelo ciclo do Renascimento.

- Valquíria...?! É sério isso!? Quero dizer...uma valquíria, das lendas?! – questionou Cecília, um pouco assustada.

- Feh...Quanta gente, pra ir a Dipan, não?- falou Arngrim.

- Há pouco, senti duas presenças; mas uma delas desapareceu. A outra...está bem mais forte. – disse Brahms.

- Quer dizer que não estamos a sós...Que coisa! A gente acha que vai fazer uma missão sem lutas, mas tudo não passa de um engano.

As horas passaram e a noite caiu. Johann apareceu e se assustou, ao olhar para Lenneth; mas, mesmo assim, o grupo seguiu para a jornada. Cecília estava bem nervosa, mas procurou esconder seu medo. O caminho era bem longo e a temperatura da passagem subterrânea era bem baixa; mais baixa que a da região de Sukavia. Hariel havia percebido o medo de Cecília e se aproximou da moça, para tentar conforta-la; mas nada fazia o medo no coração da moça desaparecer.

O grupo continuou a caminhada, até chegarem a um ponto, onde havia uma ponte de madeira; em parte, quebrada. Rufus olhou para um canto e lembrou de parte da jornada anterior, que teve na companhia de Alicia.

- Cara, faz tempo...-comentou Rufus.

- ...- Brahms ficara silente.

- Aquela época foi bem conturbada e divertida, podemos dizer. Alicia, Silmeria...- relembrou Arngrim.

- Do que estão falando? –perguntou Cecília.

- Bem, foi aqui que eu conheci o Brahms; mas, a época, ele estava sob disfarce, sabe...

- Dylan...nem eu sabia que aquele einherjar era Brahms. –disse Arngrim.

- Que história é essa?- continuou questionando Cecília.

- Há muito tempo, Brahms e Odin viviam batalhando um com o outro; mas, numa dessas batalhas, Brahms saiu gravemente ferido e foi salvo por Silmeria Valkyrie. Para se curar, o Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos transferiu a própria alma para o corpo do einherjar Dylan. Silmeria foi castigada e voltou no corpo da princesa de Dipan, Alicia; porém, o ritual não saiu corretamente e Silmeria renasceu com suas memórias e com seus einherjar. Provavelmente, Dylan estava descansando nestas terras e Silmeria deve tê-lo recrutado aqui. – contou Lenneth.

_- Batalhas com Odin? Guerras?Silmeria...?Quanta coisa eu desconheço sobre meu próprio marido. Se essa Silmeria salvou meu Brahms, então, um dia, quando eu a encontrar, eu vou agradecer muito e perguntar muito sobre o que aconteceu no passado, já que eu fiquei em Nifleheim durante muitos anos._- Cecília estava absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Cecília? – Hariel ficou cutucando Cecília.

- Hm?! Ah...O q-que foi?!

- Você parecia estar pensando...a gente precisa continuar e a temperatura não pára de cair, a cada passo que damos. Estou me questionando se foi boa idéia eu ter vindo.

- Hmph! Eu sabia que uma humana, como você, seria covarde o suficiente para amarelar no momento crucial. – falou Johann.

_- Se você soubesse, Johann, estou com tanto medo...acho que estou tendo medo por todos nós!_ – continuou a moça, ainda absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Vamos...- disse Brahms.

O grupo atravessou a ponte e continuou sua caminhada; e, enquanto caminhavam, a temperatura diminuía em ritmo acelerado. Johann e Brahms não foram afetados pelo frio, por causa de sua condição de mortos-vivos. Lenneth mantinha-se firme, mas também sentia as mudanças climáticas, que afetavam seu corpo. Rufus e Arngrim conseguiram agüentar bem; mas Cecília e Hariel pareciam sentir muito frio mesmo, por não estarem acostumadas com situações hostis. Cecília se aquecia como podia. Depois de caminharem por muito tempo, o grupo notou que as paredes do caminho submarino estavam congeladas. Jörmungand começou a se agitar.

- Esperem! – disse Cecília.

- O que foi? – perguntou Brahms.

- Jörmungand...está bem agitada e apontando na direção da próxima passagem. O frio também parece bem mais intenso...não sei se vou agüentar muito tempo.

- Provavelmente, deve ser a presença que senti antes.

- Hã...Lenneth? – falou Johann.

- Hm?

- Por acaso...

- Pode dizer.

- Nada, esqueça!

- Vamos em frente e ver do que se trata! – disse Arngrim, que logo seguiu andando na frente do grupo.

O grupo seguiu em frente e se depararam com o local completamente congelado...No meio da galeria, que era bem grande, estava o letal lobo de gelo: Fenrir. Com suas presas à mostra, o lupino deu as "boas vindas" para o grupo.

- Sejam bem-vindos ao seu nêmesis, criaturas! O letal lobo de gelo, Fenrir, dará conta da morte de vocês!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ O dia do Sol (Sunday) é o correspondente ao nosso Domingo...dãh!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV: O que está além dos Ventos Congelantes –parte III-

O grupo inteiro se colocou em posição de batalhas, porém Fenrir deu a primeira investida: um ataque rápido, usando o gelo do lugar. Várias estacas de gelo saíram do chão e do teto, enquanto a temperatura caía mais e mais. Cecília caiu sobre seus joelhos e, esfregando os braços contra o corpo, tentava se aquecer. Parecia que a moça estava sentindo mais frio que seus colegas de equipe.

- Cecília!!! – gritou Brahms.

- Brahms, não se preocupe com ela!! Eu tomo conta de Cecília. O mais importante agora é derrotar esse lobo prepotente. – disse Hariel.

- Obrigado...

- Cecília...Cecília...por favor, agüente firme, amiga! – Hariel envolveu sua amiga com uma capa.

- F-frio...

- Amiga, eu sei que tá muito frio, mas também sei que você pode agüentar isso muito bem!

- N-n-não...o f-f-frio q-que s-sinto...é-é diferente do q-qual v-v-você sente!!! E-ele v-vem de d-dentro de m-m-mim...

- Como é?!

- N-não s-sei explicar...m-mas n-n-não se p-preocupe. V-vou ficar bem.

- Sem essa! Eu vou ficar ao seu lado, amiga!

Enquanto Hariel fazia o seu melhor para ajudar sua amiga, Brahms, Arngrim, Rufus, Johann e Lenneth partiam para o ataque contra o lobo de gelo. A criatura divina mostrou suas presas e uivou. O som sombrio do uivo causou uma intensa nevasca dentro da caverna. Hariel protegia o corpo de sua amiga como podia, mas, quando abraçou Cecília, sentiu um frio ainda maior. Chegou assustar-se, mas continuou a aquecer o corpo da moça.

Em batalha, Rufus atirava suas flechas de eletricidade contra o lupino, que rebatia as armas com várias estacas de gelo que cresceram ao seu redor. Arngrim e Johann atacaram juntos, pela retaguarda do lobo divino, usando suas técnicas especiais. Como ambos usavam técnicas baseadas em fogo, poderiam fazer um dano absurdo contra Fenrir. Johann atacou com sua Fúria da Fênix Vermelha¹ e chegou a causar um dano considerável no corpo do lobo; Arngrim, por sua vez, deu continuidade ao combo, usando seu golpe Explosão Final². Isso deu um dano bem considerável no lobo, que rebateu com seu ataque Tormento Congelante³. Enquanto o lobo atacava o jovem vampiro e o mercenário de Artolia, Lenneth usava a magia Reforço de Poder4 em si mesma e em Brahms. O rei dos vampiros e a valquíria atacaram com um combo também: Lenneth usou seu Nibelung Valesti e Brahms concluiu o ataque, usando seu golpe Maldição Sangrenta5.

Fenrir estava apanhando mais que cachorro lazarento, mas o lupino, então, reagiu e mandou uma poderosa magia de gelo: Zero Absoluto6. A magia trancafiou boa parte dos corpos dos lutadores , em uma grossa parede de gelo. O lobo estava arfante e mirou Cecília e Hariel.

- Ai, meu Odin! – exclamou Hariel.

- Hariel...fuja...

- Nem diga isso! Só vou sair daqui com você!

- Esqueça-me...salve sua vida. Cada vez mais sinto o meu corpo congelar por dentro...-a jovem moça acabou desmaiando.

- Cecília!!! Não desmaie agora!!! Por favor...

- Hmph...O gelo lhe ataca por dentro, então, é hora de eu acabar com isso! – dizia Fenrir, preparando um ataque.

- Cecília!!! Cecília!!!- gritava a cafetina, sacudindo o corpo de sua amiga.

Os olhos de Cecília começavam a se tornar opacos. Enquanto Hariel fazia seu melhor, o lobo de gelo agarrou o corpo da cafetina, com suas presas afiadas, e a lançou contra uma parede. Hariel desmaiou, com o impacto. Cecília estava caindo no escuro abismo da morte, entretanto, a sua arma, Jörmungand, a defendia com ardor.

_- Inútil...é assim que me sinto...Talvez, eu tenha vindo aqui para morrer de vez. Medo...é isso que sinto...eu queria ter muito poder, para ajudar a todos._- dizia Cecília, em sua mente. Embora estivesse caindo no abismo da morte, ela ainda via tudo ao seu redor.

- Cecíliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- gritava Brahms.

_- Brahms...você faz o seu melhor, para me proteger...não só a mim, mas a todos que estão ao seu redor. E eu? O que eu faço?Nada...-_ Cecília ainda estava absorta em seus pensamentos. Ela via seu adorado marido quebrar a grossa camada de gelo e ir correndo na direção do lobo, para atacar. –_ Pare...Brahms, pare! Chega de me proteger...eu quero...eu quero..._

O lobo havia percebido a investida e iria atacar o vampiro. Foi então que uma explosão de fogo atingiu o lupino por trás e o arremessou contra uma pilastra da caverna. Uma outra camada de gelo foi cobrindo a grossa camada de gelo, que cobria os corpos da valquíria, Rufus e Arngrim.

- Mulher, se você quer tanto proteger as pessoas que lhe são queridas, comece por si mesma! O frio que lhe congela por dentro é resultado do medo que você sente, da sua inutilidade em batalhas. Mas, eu posso lhe dizer...Nenhuma pessoa é inútil. – dizia uma voz.

- Por que não aparece!? – gritou Fenrir.

- Ah...quer tanto ver assim o que lhe atingiu?! –enquanto falava, a figura retirava sua magia de camuflagem. Era a mesma figura que Johann vira na floresta.

- Morte!?!? – falou Johann.

- Morte!? Uma mortal se clama como Morte?! Não me faça rir!!!- zombou o lobo de gelo.

- Não me faça rir você! Desde quando uma aberração pode se chamar de deus? Além do mais, eu vou adorar acabar contigo, lobo de Gelo. Sabe por quê?

- Hã?

- Porque eu nunca fui muito com a cara de deuses. Qualquer um que me encha a paciência, merece morrer.- concluiu a figura.

- Veremos então, mulher!

- Você é Brahms, não é? – perguntou a moça, ao vampiro.

- Sim, por quê?

- Cuide dessa mulher. Você pode ser um morto-vivo, mas o calor da sua relação com ela pode faze-la se reanimar. Deixe o lobo comigo. A mente dela anda bem conturbada, mas suas palavras podem faze-la entrar no caminho certo.

A "Morte" veio ajudar na batalha. Seu rosto estava coberto pela máscara dourada que costuma usar, enquanto em batalha. A jovem mascarada decidiu que iria enfrentar o lupino de gelo apenas usando as mãos nuas e seu conhecimento em magia. O lobo atacou ferozmente e Morte desviava tranqüilamente. Para ela, os movimentos do lobo eram lentos. Então, a jovem guerreira atacou com a magia Explosão de Fogo7 e, em vez da magia explodir sob as patas do lobo, Morte mirou a técnica no próprio corpo da criatura, que sentiu as chamas intensas queimar-lhe o corpo por dentro e por fora. O sangue do lobo caía pela ferida, provocada pela explosão. O sangue era tão vermelho quanto o sangue de um mortal. A mulher ficara flutuando em pleno ar e observando a dor de seu adversário. Enquanto isso, Brahms tentava reanimar Cecília, que ainda estava desmaiada, quase caindo de vez no abismo das trevas.

- Cecília, por favor! Tente ser mais forte...

_- Forte...eu não sou forte. Não tenho poder, como você tem! Esse gelo, esse frio...que vem de dentro...começo a desconfiar que as palavras daquela mulher estranha são verdadeiras. Esse frio vem do meu coração e, com certeza, é o meu medo e meus pensamentos negativos. Mas, como...como eu vou me tornar forte?!Eu quero poder, para proteger quem eu amo!!!Por que...por que as coisas têm de ser assim!?Maldição!!!!_ – enquanto a jovem Cecília ainda estava absorta com seus pensamentos e o frio lhe consumindo por dentro, lágrimas saíam-lhe pelos olhos.

- Cecília?

_- Espere... Sim, Morte tem razão! Nenhuma pessoa é inútil. Esse meu pessimismo está tornando o meu próprio marido num alvo fácil; eu mesma tenho que lutar pela minha vida. Eu não sou fraca! Posso não ter habilidades poderosas, mas eu preciso ser muito forte!_- dizia a moça, ainda em sua mente, enquanto sentia o calor de seu sangue esquentar seu corpo novamente; enquanto sentia seu coração ganhar forças e bater forte; enquanto os belos olhos azuis tornavam a brilhar intensamente e suas mãos agarravam firmemente sua arma fiel, Jörmungand.

- Cecília...- falava Brahms, enquanto ajudava Cecília a se levantar.

- Estou cansada desse meu pessimismo. As palavras de Morte me fizeram pensar muito. O calor do meu sangue e da minha vontade me fez ter forças para me levantar novamente. Brahms, me desculpe por faze-lo se preocupar comigo. – disse a moça, enquanto sorria.

Enquanto Brahms e Cecília trocavam olhares, Morte havia mandado uma magia de fogo muito mais poderosa contra o corpo do lupino: Explosão Desastrosa8. Não só o corpo do animal divino foi envolto em chamas, mas também todo aquele fogo fez derreter o gelo demoníaco que cobria a caverna; sem machucar os integrantes restantes do grupo. Enquanto o fogo lambia a caverna por inteiro, a corrente Jörmungand atravessou as chamas e atingiu o corpo do lobo de gelo, atravessando-lhe a carne e arrancando mais sangue do bicho que uivou tão forte, chegando a ensurdecer as pessoas; inclusive Morte, que tem a audição bem mais apurada que a dos presentes. O animal caiu por terra, mergulhado em seu sangue vermelho e com as pontas de Jörmungand, uma cravada no coração de Fenrir e a outra, na garganta do bicho. Fenrir soltava ganidos inaudíveis, enquanto fitava seus algozes com a pouca visão que lhe restava. Olhou para Morte, primeiro; depois, olhou para Cecília. Por fim cerrou os olhos. Sua respiração ainda existia, mas estava fraca.

Todos ali estavam atentos ao animal. Cecília chegou a se aproximar um pouco de Fenrir e ajoelhou perante o animal, que nada fazia, pois estava à beira da morte plena. As jóias de Jörmungand brilharam intensamente, assim como o corpo do lobo de gelo. Aquele brilho durou questão de milésimos de segundos. O corpo de Fenrir não estava mais ali, assim como aconteceu com Bloodbane em Crell Monferreigne. Cecília levantou-se e recolheu sua arma, porém não sentiu nada de diferente em seu corpo. Chegou a estranhar o fato, pois, na cidade, ela tinha ganhado uma nova técnica.

- Estranho...- disse a moça.

- Estranho? Como assim? – perguntou Brahms.

- Da outra vez, quando Jörmungand absorveu Bloodbane, eu tinha ganhado uma técnica; a não ser...

- A técnica que você ganhou trata-se de mobilidade sobrenatural. Você poderá se movimentar numa velocidade sobre-humana. – disse Morte.

- Hein?!

- Hehe...é simples! Você vai poder se movimentar como Brahms faz, só isso! – concluiu a moça encapuzada.

- Sem essa! – espantou-se a moça.

- Afinal de contas, o que você faz aqui, Morte?- perguntou Johann, enquanto ajudava Lenneth a se recompor.

- Vim ajudar, ora pois! Afinal de contas, Midgard também é minha terra e quero protege-la. Além do mais, como foi se reencontrar com ela?

- Hã? – questionou Lenneth, quando percebeu que Morte estava falando dela.

- Então...era o que eu suspeitava...

- Bom, pessoal! Daqui, são uns poucos metros até Dipan. Vamos logo! – disse Arngrim, enquanto carregava, em suas costas, Hariel; que ainda estava inconsciente, por causa do ataque do lobo de gelo.

O grupo continuou a caminhada, até alcançarem os portões daquilo que um dia foi um grande reino; destruído pela ira dos deuses.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Nome em Inglês: Red Phoenix Fury.

2 Nome original: Final Blast.

3 Nome Original: Frost Bait. O ataque é assim: ele usa uma supervelocidade e, enquanto passa por seus adversários, uma onda de gelo e estacas de gelo afiadas completam o serviço. Esse golpe dói muito, quando Fenrir usa isso no Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth.

4 Nome original: Might Reinforce. Em VP2, Lenneth pode usar magias; agora, não me pergunte como!!!

5 Nome original: Bloody Curse.

6 Nome original: Absolute Zero. Acho que essa magia suprema era da magia Icicle Edge.

7 Nome original: Explosion. Essa magia só tem no VP2 e é um Fire Storm mais forte e poderoso.

8 Nome Original: Calamity Blast.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI: O que está além dos Ventos Congelantes –parte final-

Arredores do extinto reino de Dipan -????, Era Pós-Ragnarök-

Sim, todos estavam diante dos portões da cidade. As ruínas eram bem visíveis, a partir daquele ponto. O castelo real tinha grandes falhas em sua muralha protetora; casas estavam destruídas; tudo havia sido engolido pela fúria divina alguns anos atrás. Cecília levou sua mão direita ao peito. Sentira um aperto no coração. Lembrou-se de quando estivera naquele lugar, muito...muito tempo atrás; quando ela e Brahms eram simples cidadãos daquele reino. Rufus foi à frente, para desfazer o selo mágico que trancava Dipan da curiosidade de aventureiros.

O selo fora desfeito e todos caminhavam, exceto Hariel que ainda estava desmaiada e sendo carregada por Arngrim. Cecília ia atrás de Brahms. A jovem moça fora caminhando devagar, tocando as paredes; sentindo a sua cidade novamente: lembrou-se do calor do povo, da vida normal que levavam, da filha que ela e Brahms tiveram. Ah, a menina...a filha que nunca vira crescer, a filha que, talvez, tenha sido criada por seus parentes. Cecília caiu por seus joelhos, todos se viraram para trás. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Ficou com as mãos espalmadas contra o chão, cravando os dedos no cascalho das ruas; machucando-os . Brahms ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

- Minha terra-natal...minha vida...todas as minhas memórias...Helen, minha menina...

- Cecília...Sinto muito não ter palavras, para te confortar numa hora dessas. – dizia Brahms, enquanto trazia o corpo de Cecília para perto do dele.

- Tudo que foi construído aqui...tudo...um povo inteiro...uma grande memória da História...malditos deuses!!!Não, não somente eles!!!!Aquele rei...o da minha época...ele...ele...

Todos ali se silenciaram. O céu escuro, cheio de nuvens carregadas, anunciava que uma chuva pesada estava por cair. As primeiras gotas caíam finas, como uma garoa; mas logo deram lugar a grossos pingos. O grupo se abrigou como pôde, numa casa que ainda tinha teto. Cecília estava no chão; seu corpo estava ensopado, pois havia tomado muita chuva antes de chegar ali. Brahms ficara encostado a uma parede, próximo de sua esposa. A jovem olhou para cima, fitando seu marido. Os olhos ainda estavam marejados. As memórias queridas lhe vinham à mente, como uma torrente; como a chuva que caía lá fora. Cecília levantou-se, ainda silenciosa, e abraçou seu marido. Brahms a confortou em seus braços fortes.

- Você... a viu crescer? A nossa pequena Helen?

- Sim. Ela cresceu como uma humana normal, teve uma família, envelheceu e morreu; como é ciclo natural das coisas, não? – respondeu Brahms.

- Mas, isso foi de longe, não é? Você não pôde acompanhar de perto, enquanto ela crescia...assim como eu!

- E como eu poderia me aproximar da minha filha humana, sendo eu um pai amaldiçoado pelo dom vampírico. Só a acompanhei quando ela era criança, e mesmo assim durante a noite. Ela vivia perguntando pela mãe, mas eu disse que, infelizmente, você não estava mais entre nós.

- Eu sinto falta daquela época; quando nós éramos uma família feliz e normal. Se não fosse o rei daquela época, você e eu teríamos levado uma vida comum e simples.

- E acabou que eu nem cumpri aquela promessa que lhe fiz.

- Sem querer interromper o momento romântico aí, mas não devemos esquecer o motivo pelo qual viemos aqui. – disse Rufus, tentando se secar do aguaceiro que levou nas costas, antes de chegar ali.

- Ah, é! Desculpe-me. – dizia a moça, enquanto limpava as lágrimas de seu rosto.

Ruínas do Castelo Real de Dipan -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

A chuva caía intensamente sobre o reino perdido de Dipan. O castelo, outrora formoso e povoado pela Corte, estava em completa ruína: pilastras de sustentação rachadas, algumas caídas; janelas estilhaçadas; resquícios de armaduras jogados pelo chão; pedaços de piso soltos; parte do teto veio abaixo, deixando muitos escombros. Porém, aquele lugar não se encontrava completamente vazio. Em alguma parte do calabouço, a parte mais interna do palácio, ouviam-se risadas. Pareciam zombar de algo. Uma sombra adentrou as ruínas do palácio real. Estava coberta por um manto negro. Às suas costas, carregava uma enorme lança afiada. A tal figura seguiu andando normalmente, até os calabouços do palácio real. Cada vez mais as risadas tornavam-se mais fortes. Aquela figura, então, abriu os portões pesados do calabouço, como se estivesse abrindo uma porta comum. Realmente, possuía uma força fora do comum, até mesmo para um deus!

Por um instante, as risadas pararam e um silêncio mortal vagou pelo lugar. Somente os passos daquela criatura ecoavam pelo lugar, dando um ar ainda mais sombrio às ruínas. Uma voz jovem ecoou pelos calabouços.

- Ah, o que um desventurado como você faz aqui? – perguntou a voz.

- ...- nada. Nenhuma resposta.

- Hahahahaha...talvez esteja com medo. Pobre aventureiro!!! – dizia uma outra voz.

- ... – nenhuma resposta da criatura fora ouvida.

- Muito bem, então, silencioso aventureiro. Prepara-te para morrer!!! – disse uma terceira voz.

Três vultos apareceram e atacaram a figura encapuzada, porém, num movimento tão rápido, que nem mesmo as três criaturas puderam ver, todos foram ao chão; com graves ferimentos em seus corpos. A dor lacerante caía sobre os corpos. Dor...coisa que não sentiam há muito tempo, algo que deixaram de sentir quando tomaram o Pó de Demônio¹ e se tornaram demônios até a alma. Um deles, o mais jovem, tinha os braços cortados e uma das pernas decepada. Os outros dois, mais idosos, tinham graves ferimentos no abdômen, que deixaram à exposição suas entranhas apodrecidas e o sangue negro corria em cascatas. A figura fez outro movimento rápido com a lança, mas sem atacar o trio. Era como se estivesse tirando o sangue impuro da lâmina de sua arma. A criatura, então, retirou o capuz, mostrando seu rosto: era um rosto delicado, que parecia mostrar uma aparência de um jovem de 20 anos; os cabelos eram curtos e azul-escuros, sendo que uma franja longa pendia por cima do rosto; os olhos eram de um dourado intenso, como se fossem chamas demoníacas. O homem olhou para o trio, com um ar de deboche.

- Hmph! Então esses são os magos que traíram a confiança de Barbarossa? São um trio de homens patéticos, que desafiaram a linha do tempo; recusando-se a seguir o caminho para o mundo das trevas. – a voz do rapaz era grave e firme.

- M-mas...quem é você? Ou melhor, o que é você?! – perguntou o mago mais jovem, enquanto tentava segurar a dor que era intensa.

- O meu nome não interessa a meros mortos-vivos; já que os mortos-vivos são uma extensão do meu poder. Não passam de meros escravos da minha vontade! Por isso, sequer conseguiram me arranhar e nunca o conseguirão!

- O que...é essa doooorrr!? – perguntou um dos magos idosos, com as entranhas à mostra, jorrando sangue.

- É encomenda de Hel, para aqueles que desafiam a ordem natural das coisas. É esse o pagamento que mortos-vivos merecem. Mas, não vim aqui para faze-los sofrer, escravos. Isso é uma ordem direta daquele que tem o poder de controlar aqueles que desafiam a linha do tempo. Vocês irão atacar o falso Odin e seus amigos, mas deixem a garota de cabelos negros viva. Os outros, vocês podem matar como quiserem! – enquanto discursava, estendera uma de suas mãos na direção dos magos dilacerados e curou os ferimentos do trio. Porém, agora, a vontade deles era ignorada. O monstro possuía controle total de suas ações.- Após essa missão, terão um excelente pagamento, feito por Hel, minha rainha.

A estranha figura desapareceu do lugar, como se tivesse virado fumaça. Mas, agora, aquele trio de magos estava sob o controle pleno do homem estranho. Eram como marionetes nas mãos do ventríloquo.

Ruínas da cidade de Dipan -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

A noite escura e a tempestade transformavam ainda mais a aparência da cidade em algo fantasmagórico. Os trovões ribombavam, como se o céu fosse rachar em dois. Os relâmpagos cortavam as nuvens, como uma afiada lâmina de espada cortando a carne humana. O grupo não poderia demorar mais tempo com a procura. Mesmo com o céu caindo sobre seus corpos, foram à procura do tal livro de que Cecília havia falado alguns dias atrás. Arngrim ficou tomando conta de Hariel, que ainda não havia acordado. Com certeza, o golpe de Fenrir foi bem dado. Rufus, Lenneth, Johann, Morte, Brahms e Cecília saíram em busca dos escritos de que a jovem havia falado. A mãe da moça era uma exímia maga, há muito tempo.

O grupo procurou por todos os cantos do lugar, exceto no palácio; já que Cecília havia dito que sua mãe nunca deixava os escritos no local de trabalho. Vasculharam cada canto, mas nada encontraram. Cecília ficou sob uma laje, para se livrar um pouco do aguaceiro que não cessava. Secou, com as costas das mãos, o seu rosto enquanto pensava em que lugar sua mãe poderia ter escondido tais escritos. Foi então que uma voz veio em sua mente. Dizia as seguintes palavras "_ Aquilo que procura está no lugar onde sua dor cessou e seu coração experimentou uma felicidade momentânea"_. A jovem assustou-se, mas ficou pensando naquelas palavras. Onde a sua dor cessou...Só poderia ser naquele lugar maldito! Só poderia ser no cemitério da cidade!

Cecília saiu correndo do lugar onde estava. Conseguia se mover com uma velocidade fora do comum, para humanos comuns. Talvez, fosse a técnica que Fenrir havia lhe ensinado. Em poucos minutos, alcançou o cemitério de Dipan. Brahms estava em seu encalço e a acompanhou. Algum tempo depois, o grupo inteiro estava reunido no cemitério, exceto Arngrim e Hariel. A jovem moça procurava entre as tumbas; procurava como uma louca. Minutos infindos correram, até que ela achou o que queria: a tumba vazia de Brahms! Ajoelhou-se no chão e, com as próprias mãos, começou a cavar aquela terra dura e lameada. Seus dedos delicados ficaram ainda mais machucados e seu sangue misturava-se à água suja e barro. Brahms viu aquela cena e deteve sua esposa de continuar. Cecília olhou para Brahms. Os olhos da moça estavam encharcados de lágrimas.

- Deixe-me cavar isto, Brahms! É aqui que está o que procuramos!

- Você quer que EU permita que você continue a se machucar?! Olhe isso! As suas mãos estão feridas. O que há de tão importante aqui? Por que está chorando, minha querida?! – perguntava o vampiro, enquanto mantinha as mãos de sua esposa suspensas no ar; segurando-as com apenas uma de suas mãos fortes.

- Você não entende...Nunca vai entender. Embora esteja velha, leia o que está escrito na lápide.- disse a moça, apontando com a cabeça na direção da lápide.

Brahms olhou para o tal lugar apontado por sua esposa. Os outros do grupo se aproximaram do casal. O vampiro então entendeu o porquê das lágrimas de Cecília.

- "_Aqui jaz Brahms. Guerreiro nobre e valente, que lutou até o fim para cumprir os desejos de seu rei. Sempre fiel para com sua majestade, com o povo de Dipan e com a sua família querida."_ –Brahms havia repetido cada palavra, em voz alta. Cerrou seu punho livre. Nada mais falou.

- Eu passava dia e noite aqui, rezando para que você voltasse para mim. – discursava a moça, soltando-se da mão de seu marido – Minha mãe vivia me dizendo para que eu te esquecesse, mas como eu poderia? Eu nunca poderia esquecer de quem eu gosto e amo muito. Quando eu olhava a pequena Helen, eu sabia que tinha um pequeno pedaço de você junto comigo. Mas, durante uma noite, enquanto eu rezava perante esta tumba vazia, um grupo de mortos-vivos, a mando de Beliza, me seqüestrou e me levou para um lugar distante. O resto dessa história você sabe.

- Não precisa falar mais nada.

Brahms ajudou Cecília a continuar cavando a tumba. Demoraram algum tempo, até que atingiram algo sólido. Era o caixão vazio. Com um soco, o vampiro quebrou a tampa do ataúde e puxou algo de dentro. Parecia ser uma pequena caixa, do tamanho de um livro. Mesmo com as mãos sujas, Cecília manteve a caixa próxima ao corpo. Sabia que ali deveria ter os escritos de sua mãe. A jovem, com as roupas, as mãos e o rosto sujos de barro, voltava correndo por entre a chuva; ia para o abrigo que encontraram na cidade. Foi então que grupo inteiro foi pego desprevenido pelos três magos de Dipan: Walther, Gyne e Dallas. Como a jovem tinha ido à frente, não teve o encontro com o trio. Chegou ao abrigo e encontrou Arngrim, ao lado de Hariel que estava acordando de seu desmaio. A cafetina levantou-se e olhou para Cecília. A jovem mercenária olhou para sua amiga e sorriu. Quando se aproximou da amiga, ouvira um barulho vindo do cemitério. Como Hariel ainda estava debilitada, Cecília deixou a caixa com a cafetina e pediu que Arngrim continuasse ali. Mesmo resmungando muito, o mercenário concordou com a proposta.

Enquanto Cecília retornava correndo para o novo campo de batalhas, o grupo já estava em guerra com o trio. Porém, Brahms havia notado algo estranho nos inimigos: pareciam estar sendo controlados! Lenneth trocara de arma e passou a usar um arco. Sim, agora o grupo tinha dois arqueiros: Lenneth e Rufus. Os dois atacavam ferozmente os magos, que ignoravam a dor das flechas, que cravavam na carne podre do trio. Johann atacava com espadadas certeiras o mago mais jovem que, a cada ataque atingido, soltava um grito estridente. Embora fossem magos exímios, estavam apanhando muito. O seu "ventríloquo" parecia querer apenas brincar com seus bonecos e leva-los à morte plena. Porém, uma visão lhe assustou e lhe fez sorrir: Morte. Sim, Morte era conhecida do ventríloquo! Morte, a traidora...Morte, aquela que vive no mundo dos homens! Aquela que traiu a confiança de outros demônios poderosos, em Nifleheim. Mas também, o estranho ventríloquo viu algo que sempre desejou; a bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos de safira.

O trio já estava completamente dominado. Morte deu cabo do trio, com uma poderosa magia de trovão, o Dragão de Trovão². O poder da magia fez os corpos dos magos se desintegrarem. Quando Cecília chegou, a luta já havia terminado. A jovem fora correndo para os braços de seu marido. O ventríloquo das trevas sentiu raiva e resolveu se mostrar, de uma maneira hostil: já foi partindo para o ataque, com um potente e rápido ataque com sua lança afiada; que fora repelido pela foice de Morte. O estranho homem sorriu para sua antiga companheira de batalhas e , ficando de pé sobre uma das tumbas do lugar, ficou olhando para o grupo, em especial para Cecília, que se mantinha protegida pelos braços de seu esposo. Morte ficou flutuando em pleno ar, como se estivesse protegendo todos ali; incluindo Rufus e Lenneth. O homem retirou seu capuz e parecia que a água da chuva não lhe atingia o corpo. Os olhos dourados fitavam a bela jovem de cabelos cor de ébano.

- Eu sabia que aqueles três eram imprestáveis, mas serem derrotados tão facilmente...mas, claro! Com a Morte ao lado de vocês todos, a vitória era certa. Por falar em Morte, como vai minha amiga? Vamos ver...faz alguns séculos desde a sua traição. Samael³ está bem triste com a irmã de sangue dele.

- Belial, o que veio fazer aqui? Veio obedecer às ordens de Hel? Veio me levar de volta para o Inferno? – questionou Morte.

- Não. Esqueça isso. Hel lhe considera uma traidora e nem quer ver-lhe pintada de ouro, minha "irmã". Minha missão aqui é outra. – enquanto dizia isso, olhava intensamente para Cecília.

- Veio atrás daquela mulher? Qual o motivo?! – Morte continuava com suas perguntas.

- Não sou tão frívolo, a ponto de dizer que a beleza me encantou. Bom, isso é um pouco verdade, mas foi outra coisa que me fez encantar-me com ela. A coragem! Lembra-te, ó querida mortal, dos castigos que lhe fiz sofrer no Inferno? Os castigos a golpes de foice, o som das correntes afiadas cravando em tua delicada pele, os meus dedos se enterrando em tua mácula. – enquanto falava, Belial ficara gesticulando os movimentos que fizera para castigar Cecília, especialmente ao castiga-la cravando os dedos em sua marca no pescoço- E você resistiu tão bravamente por longos 1.058 anos, até que Hel teve piedade de ti e lhe enviou de volta a Midgard. Minha rainha é bondosa e piedosa. Agora, minha querida Cecília...Venha, venha e substitua a minha 'irmã" traidora. Vinde e seja a nova Morte!

- Você...!!!! – uma raiva incontrolável abateu o coração de Cecília, que a fez pegar suas correntes e partir para um ataque direto. Porém, uma forte dor no peito a fez cair ao chão, se esborrifando na lama e na água suja daquelas terras.- O que..é isso?! Meu coração...Parece que vai...

- Mulher, se acalme! Não deixa a raiva lhe controlar. Acalma-te!!! Respira com calma e deixe seu ar tomar os pulmões. – Morte dizia aquilo, com uma voz firme e desesperada.

- Eu posso ouvir! Ouço as trevas dominando o coração desta jovem! O calor das trevas, o som da morte! Halja!!! Seja bem-vinda!!! Halja!!! – continuava o homem, totalmente exaltado pela cena. Parecia sentir prazer naquilo- Minha linda, bela e corajosa Cecília! Vinde para meus braços!!! Seja minha companheira! Ficarei contente em tê-la junto a mim!

- Eu nunca...vou ser...obediente...a Hel! – Pouco a pouco a jovem sentia as trevas abandonando seu coração.

- Que pena! Esse jeito que tu resistes ao seu destino...Mulher, vou lhe dar mais uma chance. Venha para meu lado e sejas minha!

- Nunca!!!! Recuso a sua oferta veementemente! – dizia a moça, levantando do chão.

- Não sou muito paciente e, já que não queres vir para as trevas; então padecerás! Padecerás, sim, mas não pelas minhas mãos. Aquele que te abraçou tão carinhosamente, que te acariciou por uma noite inteira, será teu algoz. Dado o fato que ele é a única mente aqui que não pode ser lida, mas pode ser controlada. Vamos, Brahms! Mostra teu lado cruel! Faça com que estas presas queiram experimentar e cravar-se na pele macia da jovem Cecília. Mostra teu lado demônio, ó rei dos Vampiros!!!

Enquanto Belial fazia seu discurso, os trovões e relâmpagos rasgavam os céus. A chuva caía mais intensamente. Todos se viraram na direção de Brahms. Algo estava errado com o vampiro. Curvado sobre o próprio peito, Brahms tentava lutar contra algo que lhe dominava por dentro. Era o poder de Belial, o demônio dos mortos e dos condenados; um demônio capaz de acordar mortos-vivos e controla-los como bem lhe entender4. Fora isso, também é exímio nas artes arcanas. Até agora, ninguém nunca tinha visto o lado demoníaco do rei dos Vampiros. Brahms não conseguia conter aquele poder e aquilo lhe foi dominando corpo e mente. Os olhos rubros tomaram uma cor mais intensa; o corpo dele estava tornando-se o corpo de um demônio; até asas lhe saíam das costas. Não só as presas eram tão afiadas quanto navalha, mas todos os dentes dele haviam se tornado daquela forma! Sim, aquele era o lado demônio de Brahms...Um demônio sem controle, pronto para matar qualquer um que esteja pela frente. Um trovão iluminou os céus. Os olhos flamejantes do demônio Brahms fitavam todos ali. O coração de Cecília disparou ao ver aquela forma, que lhe era desconhecida. Todos ficaram sem reação.

O demônio começou a atacar os que estavam à sua frente: jogou Lenneth, Johann e Rufus contra as lápides e estátuas de mármore do cemitério. Lenneth chegou a desmaiar, Rufus sentiu que alguns de seus ossos haviam quebrado. Johann cuspia sangue negro e mal conseguia se manter de pé. Morte não poderia interferir, mas sua vontade foi de matar Belial pelo que ele estava fazendo. Brahms mirou Cecília, que já estava de pé, mas muito assustada naquele momento. Suas pernas não se mexiam, seus olhos não paravam de olhar aquela figura demoníaca; seu coração continuava a bater acelerado; suas mãos trêmulas nem conseguiam segurar Jörmungand.

- Morte, se começar a congelar toda essa água, vai acabar matando seus amigos humanos e o falso Odin. O que vai fazer? Olhar Cecília sendo devorada pelo demônio ou vai congelar tudo e terminar com isso?

- Nenhuma das opções! Cecília! Pare de olhar essa coisa e corra!!! Use sua velocidade e corra o mais rápido que puder!!!- gritava Morte.

- Não consigo...Minhas pernas não me obedecem. Brahms, ele...ele vai me matar?!

_- Não posso fazer nada!!!Droga!!!_ –Morte não conseguia pensar numa estratégia de luta.

- Brahms...por favor! Sai dessa! Escute a minha voz! – Cecília gritava com todas as forças de seus pulmões.

- Então, que as coisas sejam desse jeito mais feroz!!!! MALDIÇÃO DE MYSTALTEIN5!!!

Toda a água da chuva começou a se cristalizar e a virar neve. A água barrenta virou uma placa de gelo firme, impedindo qualquer um que caminhasse direito por ali. Uma densa névoa cobriu tudo. Morte usou seu poder de dragão e tirou dali: Lenneth, Johann, Hariel e Arngrim(que não estavam na luta, mas estavam na cidade), Rufus e Belial. Deixou apenas Brahms e Cecília. O que Morte estaria pensando? Deixar aquele demônio sozinho com a bela jovem. Na verdade, aquilo foi um pedido da própria Cecília. Ela estava decidida a fazer seu marido a voltar a ter uma forma humana. A névoa baixou e a chuva cessou. Toda aquela neve formada, aquele gelo...havia derretido. Cecília saiu correndo em direção à grande praça do extinto reino. O demônio Brahms saiu correndo, aliás, voando, atrás da moça. Estava fora de controle o pobre vampiro!

Cecília corria como podia. Estava tão absorta na corrida que acabou tropeçando, se esborrachando numa poça d'água. Levantou-se como pôde. As pernas estavam trêmulas. Então, sentiu algo bem atrás dela. Seus olhos estavam assustados, mas, mesmo assustada, virou-se; e nisso, a mão do demônio agarrou seu pescoço, suspendendo-a no ar. A jovem fitou o rosto de seu esposo e o que viu foi algo totalmente transfigurado. O ar começava a faltar-lhe. Com suas mãos agarrou o pulso daquela entidade demoníaca.

- B-Brahms...eu sei que minha voz pode te alcançar. Por favor...acorde deste transe...controle...seu...demônio...interior... – dizia a moça num tom quase inaudível, por conta da falta de ar que lhe capturava.

- SANGUE!!! –era o que a criatura dizia.

- S-sangue...? Brahms...Solte-me...estou...ficando sem ar...

O demônio arremessou o corpo de Cecília contra uma enorme estátua, fazendo com que a moça batesse de costas contra o objeto. A criatura ficara parada, observando a moça. Cecília conseguiu apoiar-se em seus joelhos e não mais que isso. A jovem levantou a cabeça e fitou seu esposo, agora demônio. Aos poucos, Cecília conseguiu levantar-se, mas estava apoiada na estátua de pedra. Ficou ali recostada. Levou suas mãos ao pescoço, retirando o adorno que lhe cobria as marcas da mordida que Brahms lhe dera. Eram duas marcas, um pouco arroxeadas por causa do tempo. A moça levantou a cabeça, mas sempre mantendo Brahms em seu ângulo de visão.

- Se sangue vai satisfazer sua sede, beba do meu...Brahms. Beba o quanto lhe for necessário.

Num piscar de olhos, o demônio ficara frente a frente com a jovem. Cecília fechou seus olhos. Ela sentia a respiração do monstro bem perto do seu corpo; também sentiu quando o demônio lambeu-lhe as marcas de mordida. Cecília sentia que era ali o momento de sua decisão e tudo já estava bem claro: ela iria ceder de seu sangue mais uma vez, para ajudar seu esposo. Quando tudo estava por terminar, ela ouviu a voz do demônio novamente.

- CECÍLIA...SAIA DAQUI, ANTES QUE...

- Brahms!!!!??? Por favor, eu não vou te abandonar agora! Você tem que ser forte e dominar essa criatura

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

- Brahms!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O demônio afastou-se de Cecília e urrou muito alto mesmo. Cecília levou suas mãos aos ouvidos, tapando-os. Cerrou os olhos e caiu no chão; porém, a jovem ainda ouvia aquele urro ensurdecedor. De repente, não se ouvia mais nada. A jovem abriu seus olhos e tirou as mãos dos ouvidos. Viu algo que lhe deixou surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviada: Brahms estava no chão, em sua forma normal de novo. A moça levantou-se e se aproximou do vampiro. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e abraçou seu esposo. Depois de longos minutos assim, Cecília fitou o rosto de seu esposo. Brahms a olhou. Porém uma outra coisa chamou a atenção da jovem de cabelos cor de ébano: a ferida no braço de Brahms havia aberto de novo e uma quantidade considerável de sangue negro saía por aquela mácula. Cecília levantou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos. O vampiro olhou para aquilo um pouco assustado. Saberia ele que aquela cena iria se repetir novamente; a cena que ele nunca mais desejaria ver e nem fazer parte.

- Brahms, meu amado marido, beba o quanto lhe for necessário. Beba de meu sangue, só que dessa vez...não me faça sentir aquela sensação de torpor da morte.

- Cecília, eu...não posso...

- Pode ir em frente! Essa é a minha forma de te ajudar...

- Obrigado...

Cecília sentiu uma das mãos de seu esposo segurar-lhe o pescoço. Tão logo, as presas do vampiro cravaram na pele macia da moça. Cecília sentiu um pouco de dor; também sentia seu sangue descer pela garganta de Brahms. Pouco a pouco, o coração do vampiro começou a bater, mas os batimentos eram fracos; e a ferida cicatrizou rapidamente. A jovem já sentia dificuldades em respirar de novo. Por conta disso, Brahms parou de sugar-lhe o sangue. A moça fora amparada pelos braços de seu esposo.

- Brahms...estou cansada...quero ir pra casa...

- Não se preocupe! Vou te levar embora, mas antes...- dizia o vampiro, enquanto se levantava e carregava Cecília em seus braços- ...Muito obrigado, minha adorada esposa.

As nuvens negras no céu começaram a se dissipar, dando lugar à bela lua cheia que iluminava aquela cidade, após a terrível tormenta. Num mínimo instante, Brahms e Cecília já não se faziam mais presentes ali. Dipan voltou a cair no sono eterno do esquecimento e do abandono...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Nome original: Ghoul Powder.

² Nome original: Dragon Bolt.

³ Samael é tido como um anjo, mas é uma criatura que mantém-se sob a forma de uma serpente com 3 pares de asas. Dizem que é um anjo, outros falam que é um demônio. Bom, eu vou usar a segunda afirmação nessa história.

4 Bom, depois que eu li um livro inteiro sobre vampiros, eu criei uma imaginação fora do comum para continuar esta bodega. Essa descrição de poderes eu tirei de um vampiro que, no livro, podia controlar os mortos-vivos. Legal, né?!XD

5 Nome em inglês: Mystaltein's Curse. Essa é uma técnica que cria um frio intenso, e, durante esse inverno, Morte se transforma num dragão negro.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII: Lembranças do Passado...

Reino Unido de Mystaltein -????, Era antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses¹-

Há muito tempo, em uma ilha isolada ao sul de Midgard, jazia um reino tão poderoso quanto Asgard. Era coberta pelo gelo e pela neve, sendo que nenhum verde crescia ali. Naquela ilha ficava o Reino Unido de Mystaltein, clamado assim por ser composto por 10 pequenos reinos que agiam em harmonia plena. O reino unido era governado por uma sábia e poderosa rainha: a rainha Sara Varnhagen; também conhecida como Rainha Sara das Sete Luas Brancas. Somente as pessoas pertencentes à família real tinham títulos como esse.

Sara sempre tentou manter relações amigáveis com o povo divino e com o povo humano, porém os humanos eram tão traiçoeiros quanto uma serpente. Para tanto, Sara decidiu lacrar seu reino das vistas dos humanos; usando uma poderosa magia de camuflagem. A rainha, de pele clara como a neve, cabelos loiros como o ouro e olhos cor de prata, sentia-se só e não tinha ninguém que lhe conquistasse o coração quente. Em seu palácio, a rainha comandava seu reino de forma amigável e generosa. Um dia, um príncipe de um dos 10 reinos, chamado Armand Kriechevskoy apareceu apenas para afirmar que, com a morte de seu pai, havia se tornado governante do reino de Utrecht². Era um homem belo, que tinha a pele morena, cabelos prateados e curtos e olhos cor púrpura. Em cada lado da face, suas orelhas se dispunham em número de 3. Fora essa beleza rara, o príncipe era herdeiro de um poder antigo, capaz de se transformar num dragão quando fosse necessário.

A rainha e o príncipe se apaixonaram e acabaram se casando. Aquela terra gelada experimentou mais um bom tempo de harmonia e prosperidade. Algum tempo depois, da união de ambos nascera uma criança que era a exata cópia de Armand: era uma menina, de pele escura como o pai, cabelos de mesma cor , mas os olhos eram prateados como os da mãe. Um oráculo³ havia dito que a criança era a reencarnação da deusa protetora do reino congelado, porém uma maldição iria cair sobre a criança; o que a obrigaria a matar a Serpente da Discórdia, que, não muito distante, seria seu irmão de sangue. Os pais da criança recusaram-se a acreditar em tais palavras e mandaram executar o oráculo.

O tempo passou e a criança cresceu. Aos 7 anos, a criança fora iniciada em aprender as artes arcanas; aos 13 anos, já possuía uma grande capacidade em desenvolver magia e sabia algumas fórmulas alquímicas. Aos 14 anos, foi iniciada nas artes negras do clã de seu pai. Aprendeu a arte proibida de se transformar em dragão; enganar a mente de seus inimigos, usando-se de suas fraquezas; aprendeu a controlar as fortes rajadas de vento e o frio intenso; aprendeu a fazer fortíssimas tempestades de gelo e neve, controlar os trovões, o clima, a natureza. Aos 18 anos, retornou para os braços de sua mãe, que estava orgulhosa de sua menina. Naquele tempo em que esteve em treinamento, sua mãe Sara teve mais uma criança: uma criança que não necessitava de homem para ser gerada, uma das habilidades das mulheres daquele reino. Era um menino, de pele alva, cabelos loiros e olhos prateados. O moleque tinha uns 4 anos de idade.

Aquela família experimentou um tempo de felicidade; um longo tempo de felicidade...Algo em torno de uns 457 anos. O povo da terra gelada tinha uma grande longevidade. Dizem que a mãe da rainha Sara morreu com mais de 2000 anos de idade! Porém, um dia, os deuses fizeram uma visita ao reino gelado de Mystaltein. Sara os recebera muito bem, juntamente com seu esposo, Armand. Odin, pessoalmente, fizera a visita; em companhia de Loki, o deus das peripécias e meio-irmão de Odin; Freiya, a deusa da Fertilidade, do Amor e da Criação; e Eir4, a deusa da Cura. Os deuses e os reis fizeram uma reunião.

- Como é, meu senhor?! Deseja que eu fabrique mais armas, ao estilo de Gungnir5?!- perguntara a rainha, um pouco surpresa com as palavras de Odin.

- Sim, rainha Sara. Desejo mais armas como as que fabricara, como tesouros dos mundos de Asgard, Midgard, Alfheim e Nifleheim. –dizia Odin, enquanto botava para dentro um gole de hidromel6.

- E para quê deseja tantas armas, vossa Majestade? Está querendo provocar uma guerra entre os povos?- discursava Armand, olhando atentamente para aquela figura grisalha que estava bem à sua frente- Será que o seu sangue humano está lhe subindo à cabeça?

- Como ousa, draconiano?! – gritava Freiya, irritada com a atitude do homem; enquanto batia com suas mãos sobre a mesa.

_- Armand..._-pensava a rainha.

- Não estou querendo provocar uma desavença aqui, entre nós. Só não concordo com tal pedido; afinal, é uma época de prosperidade e harmonia. Para quê provocar guerras?

- Rapaz, eu não desejo provocar guerras. Só estou me precavendo da batalha do final dos Tempos.- dizia Odin, fitando o rapaz à sua frente.

- Será que não percebe?! Com o Ragnarök, não só os deuses, mas todas as raças serão extintas do mundo!! E você ainda persiste em não fazer as armas que Odin pede?! – Freiya estava exaltada e se dirigia à rainha, como se estivesse dando uma ordem.

- Só não acho correto. Podemos impedir Ragnarök de outras formas, não nos preparando com armas e coisas que são capazes de matar. Temos de resolver isto pacificamente. Eir, tem algo a nos falar? – perguntava Sara à deusa da cura.

- Em parte, concordo com sua atitude, Rainha Sara das Sete Luas Brancas. Mas, devo concordar com meu rei: com Ragnarök batendo à nossa porta, o mais correto seria nos prepararmos para tal guerra. A pergunta que desejo fazer é por que está tão hesitante em fazer tais equipamentos? – questionava Eir, com seus olhos fechados e com seu rosto apoiado sobre sua mão direita.

- Estou hesitante porque meu povo é contra a violência. Tem sido assim, desde os tempos em que minha mãe era a rainha. Aliás, ela criou os 4 tesouros, como uma forma de manter a paz entre os povos! Com um único tesouro, lorde Odin, você pode defender-se muito bem. Essas armas são únicas! Gungnir é uma lança capaz de tragar tudo, para dentro si, com sua aura negra. Esse tesouro já não lhe é o bastante?! – enquanto discursava, Sara tinha em seu semblante uma expressão de raiva misturada com tristeza.- Sempre fomos fiéis a vossa Majestade, mas terei de tomar uma medida drástica...

- Hã, rainha Sara. Se não se importa, eu gostaria de ouvir mais sobre o poder dos 4 tesouros. – disse Loki, levantando uma das mãos; como se fosse uma criança tirando uma dúvida com a professora.

- Loki!! Em vez de agir feito criança, por favor, faça um comentário a favor do rei Odin. – dizia Freiya a Loki.

- Bom, Loki, cada tesouro possui um poder incomum e, por si só, é capaz de destruir céus e terra. Para tanto, minha mãe criou os 4 tesouros: Gungnir, a lança que traga tudo para si; o Arco das Florestas7, cujo poder é escutar a voz das florestas e usar sua energia natural como força de ataque; a Espada Demoníaca Levantine8, cujo poder transforma a fraqueza de seu usuário em um enorme poder de ataque; e, finalmente, o Orbe do Dragão9, cujo poder é capaz de produzir um calor tão intenso quanto o Sol. Todos os 4 tesouros foram feitos para proteger os 4 mundos. Esse foi o acordo de minha mãe e é o que pretendo continuar!

- Ah, tá! Mas, e se alguém obtiver os 4 tesouros?- continuou Loki.

- Se a pessoa ou deus obtiver os 4 tesouros, o equilíbrio dos mundos será afetado. – terminou a rainha.

- Interessante. – disse Loki.

- Muito bem, Rainha Sara. Qual é a sua decisão?

- Minha decisão é a seguinte: não irei fabricar arma alguma! E se me permite, vossa Majestade, essa reunião termina aqui. Por favor, retirem-se de Mystaltein o mais rápido possível. Espero que um dia possamos ter uma conversa comum, sem ter que tratar de armas e guerras.

- Essa é a sua decisão final, Rainha Sara? – perguntou Odin.

- Sim! Não desejo continuar com esse encontro. Por favor, retirem-se!

- Como ousa, bruxa de gelo!!!!

- Acalma-te, Freiya.- disse Odin, segurando a mão da deusa- Rainha, sabe que isso lhe trará conseqüências, não? Claro que sabe...Muito bem, a reunião está terminada. Em breve, nos veremos de novo. Freiya, poderia nos teleportar daqui?

- Sim, milorde!

- Sara das Sete Luas Brancas – dizia Odin, antes de desaparecer- saiba que isso é uma declaração de guerra, entre Asgard e Mystaltein.

- Que seja! Estaremos preparados para eliminar a corja. – disse Armand, enquanto virava-se de costas.

Tão logo Odin e seus companheiros desapareceram. Sara caiu, de joelhos, ao chão e seus olhos estavam encharcados de lágrimas. Armand a consolou. Enquanto isso, em um dos jardins artificiais, a filha mais velha estava cuidando do irmão mais novo: fazia truques com pequenos cristais de gelo, transformando o gelo em belas esculturas e brinquedos para a criança. O menino se divertia com aquelas coisas. Armand e Sara apareceram e a filha mais velha havia notado que sua mãe tinha derramado lágrimas. Armand chamou seus dois filhos e pediu para que se sentassem em um banco, que tinha ali perto. Sara ficou no meio de seus filhos; Armand ficara de pé mesmo.

- A situação está crítica. – disse Armand.

- Que situação, papai? – perguntou o menino.

- Odin, não é? O que ele falou para a mamãe? – perguntou a garota.

- Pediu-me para que criasse mais armas, como os 4 tesouros. Recusei-me veementemente e ele disse que a minha decisão era uma declaração de guerra. Eu não sei o que fazer!!! Eu...eu...- Sara não conteve suas lágrimas.

- Vou chamar o conselho de guerra dos 10 reinos. Devemos nos preparar para o ataque divino. Aquele velhote parecia falar sério. – disse Armand.

- Não me resta outra opção. O nosso reino precisa de proteção, então, irei criar armas para o nosso povo. Mas, serão somente duas armas. Serão nossos tesouros! Criarei a Grande Foice10, cuja lâmina leva a morte qualquer ser vivo, seja um deus ou um humano; e a Espada Balmüng11, a lâmina sagrada, capaz de cortar céus e terra!

- Mãe...

- Muito bem! Em quanto tempo você pode fabricar essas armas, minha esposa?

- Uns 6 dias, não mais que isso. – respondeu Sara.

- Mãe, eu posso ajudar na batalha. Minhas habilidades são...

- Não, minha filha! Você irá cuidar de seu irmão. Não sei o que vai me acontecer, mas quero que você cuide de Samael. Ele ainda é pequeno e você sabe muita coisa. Seu conhecimento vai ser crucial para o crescimento dele, como guerreiro.

- Mamãe...- falava o pequenino, com lágrimas banhando seus olhos.

- Samael, obedeça sua irmã. Ouça cada palavra que sua irmã tem a lhe dizer. Ela tem todo o conhecimento do nosso reino.

- Vou convocar o conselho de guerra.

Durante aqueles 6 dias, o Reino Unido de Mystaltein se preparou para a guerra iminente contra os deuses. Os exércitos dos 10 reinos somavam um total de mais de 400.000 homens, dentre os quais tinha espadachins, magos, bárbaros, entre outros tipos de guerreiros. Tão logo, os deuses desceram, com seu exército. À frente, vinha uma valquíria de armadura azul-escuro, cavalgando em seu cavalo branco. Ao seu lado, uma horda de guerreiros aesir, acompanhados por Freiya e sua irmã, Frey.

Aquela guerra durou vários dias. Muito sangue foi derramado naquela terra de gelo puro e imaculado; tanto o sangue dos aesir, quanto o do povo de Mystaltein. A rainha Sara usou todo o seu conhecimento em magia e atacou ferozmente os aesir que ousaram invadir o palácio. Armand, usando seu poder de dragão, devorou vários aesir e einherjar; calcinou muitos guerreiros humanos, que haviam juntado forças com os deuses. Mas, o fim do draconiano foi entregue pelas mãos de Freiya, que mandou seu ataque especial Ether Strike; transformando Armand em poeira cósmica. Naquele momento, a filha mais velha observava tudo de longe. Cerrou seus punhos tão forte, que chegou a sair sangue. Uma raiva incontrolável abateu o coração. Apontou as mãos ensangüentadas na direção do campo de batalha, cobrindo tudo com o frio glacial que lhe fora ensinado. Podia ouvir os gritos dos aesir, tendo seu sangue congelado por aquele clima hostil. Sara apareceu e pediu para que a filha parasse com aquilo e que lhe acompanhasse. A menina obedeceu. Samael já estava na mesma sala, protegendo a espada Balmüng e a Grande Foice. A rainha colocou a filha no centro de um círculo mágico e recitou algumas palavras, no idioma antigo daquele reino. Uma luz intensa cobriu o corpo da menina. Aquela magia era uma forma de fazer com que todas as almas do reino ficassem dentro do corpo da filha da rainha, até que o momento de liberdade chegasse. Samael olhava tudo, com seus olhinhos brilhantes. Não entendia o que se passava, não entendia o porquê de sua irmã gritar tanto. O que eram aquelas luzes? De repente, um terremoto abateu todo o reino e a água do oceano começou a invadir tudo, numa gigantesca onda que logo se tingiu de vermelho, com o sangue dos mortos em batalha. A valquíria adentrou o palácio real e logo chegou à sala onde Sara estava. A rainha olhou para trás e concluiu sua magia.

- Perdoem-me, meus filhos. Mas é hora de vocês partirem. Samael, espero que se torne um rapaz cheio de princípios e que leve uma vida comum; a você, minha filha Armengard, selei-lhe um destino muito cruel. A sua vida não terá descanso, até que o momento de sua morte plena chegar. Cuida de teu irmão, mas nunca se esqueça de nosso reino, de teu pai...de tudo o que aprendeu. Guardarás a espada Balmüng, até o momento em que Samael aprenda a lutar. Adeus, minhas crianças...

Sara usou suas últimas forças e usou uma forte magia de teletransporte em suas crianças, que foram parar em terras verdejantes e quentes, diferente das terras geladas onde cresceram e foram criados. Samael permaneceu olhando para os céus, com os olhinhos inundados por lágrimas. Armengard jazia desmaiada, com o rosto virado sobre a grama. A Grande Foice prateada estava cravada ao lado da jovem, enquanto que a espada Balmüng estava firme nos bracinhos magros e brancos do jovem Samael. Naquele dia, Mystaltein desapareceu para sempre da face de Midgard.

Vila de Camille – ????, Era antes do Crepúsculo dos Deuses-

O dia estava por clarear. Samael estava sentado ao lado de sua irmã, que ainda não havia acordado. Deixou a espada Balmüng ao lado e tentou conciliar um pouco o sono. O Sol dera seu brilho por detrás das montanhas. O céu começava a tomar a cor alaranjada. Não tardou muito e o astro-rei surgiu no horizonte, anunciando que a manhã chegara em Midgard. Armengard fora acordando e viu seu irmãozinho sentado, ao seu lado. Provavelmente, o garoto sequer conseguiu dormir direito e só conseguira dormir naqueles poucos minutos. Armengard cobrira-o com sua capa azul-escuro. Depois, recolheu as armas que sua mãe criara; carregando-as em uma de suas mãos. Juntou forças, sabe-se lá de onde, e carregou o irmão em suas costas. O sol ainda nem estava alto no céu e a jovem andarilha já tinha caminhado vários quilômetros, até avistar uma floresta densa, que ficava nos arredores de uma pequena vila. A moça adentrou a floresta e caminhou muito mais, com seu irmãozinho às costas e as armas em sua mão direita. Por fim, viu que suas costas não agüentavam mais e deixou o irmão descansando, encostado em uma árvore. Estalou os ossos do pescoço e das mãos. Notou que teria muito trabalho, fora das terras geladas.

Usando sua magia, Armengard construiu uma casa com alguns cômodos e espaçosa o suficiente para ela e seu irmão. A moça pegou seu irmão e seus pertences e os levou para dentro da casa. A jovem moça de pele morena aproveitou a ocasião e usou uma de suas magias poderosas, para transformar aquela floresta em uma espécie de labirinto. Qualquer um que entrasse ali, ficaria perdido e se tornaria alvo e presa da moça das terras geladas. O tempo passou. Armengard tornou-se uma guerreira muito habilidosa e especialista em magia de todo tipo; Samael tornou-se um belo rapaz, com habilidades para a guerra e especialista em táticas de guerra. A jovem carregava consigo a Grande Foice; Samael levava consigo a espada Balmüng.

Um dia, enquanto estavam ocupados transformando algumas almas humanas em ambrosia, Samael resolveu falar algo à sua irmã.

- Minha irmã, já creio que está na hora de nos vingarmos. Nossos pais, nossa terra-natal...tudo foi tragado pela guerra idiota dos deuses.

- Acalma-te meu irmão. Em breve, teremos nossa vingança. Mas estou preocupada como o rumo das coisas pode ir. Há pouco tempo, descobri que tenho o dom de ler mentes e prever o futuro. Precisamos agir com cautela. – dizia Armengard, enquanto refinava a essência da alma humana.

- Já que prevês o futuro, irmã, pode dizer que futuro teremos. –contestava o irmão.

- Sim, eu prevejo o futuro, mas o nosso continua uma grande incógnita. Vejo apenas um grande buraco negro e, de dentro dele, vejo algumas almas deturpadas. Tenho medo desse nosso futuro, irmão. Não sei o que nos aguarda e tampouco conheço o que há naquele buraco negro.

- Belo brilho!!!-exclamou Samael- É lindo esse brilho, que sai de uma alma pecadora de humano! É a nossa vida.

- Sim...- respondeu Armengard, engarrafando aquela essência vital para ela e seu irmão.

Enquanto terminavam seus afazeres, uma sombra adentrou a casa de Armengard e Samael. O rapaz empunhou sua espada e Armengard apenas ficou observando. Logo, a sombra adquiriu uma forma, semelhante à forma humana. Os cabelos azuis caídos sobre a face e os olhos dourados...Armengard sabia que aquele homem não era um ser humano. O rapaz fez reverência a ambos e se recompôs.

- Ah, então essa é a casa dos filhos únicos de Mystaltein. É um prazer conhece-los, altezas! Meu nome é Belial e vim diretamente das terras desoladas de Nifleheim, para fazer-lhes uma oferta irrecusável.

- E que oferta seria essa? – perguntou Samael, guardando a espada.

- Vossas altezas foram predestinados a serem demônios. Vejam só: você devoram almas de humanos, como se fosse comida normal. Desejo que vós façais parte do grupo de demônios de elite de Nifleheim. Rainha Hel é bondosa, mas existem planos por detrás desse grupo de demônios. Minha rainha não sabe de meus planos e pretendo revelar o que é, daqui a algum tempo. O que me dizem? Sendo demônios de elite, poderão vingar-se de Odin e sua trupe; aqueles animais abestalhados que se julgam e se autoclamam deuses!

- O que diz, irmã? –perguntou Samael.

- Uma oferta irrecusável, com certeza. O que mais almejamos é nossa vingança contra Odin. Minha resposta é sim, Belial!

- Se a minha irmã diz sim, quem sou eu para recusar. Além do mais, quero cravar esta espada no coração de Odin e fazer todo tipo de coisa com aquela Freiya!

- Ótimo. Venham comigo...

Uma névoa cobriu o corpo dos irmãos e logo se encontravam em Nifleheim. Passou-se muito tempo, desde que se juntaram ao grupo de elite. Porém, Armengard percebeu seu erro e resolveu abandonar tudo aquilo. Samael ficara furioso e nunca entendeu o porquê da decisão de sua irmã. Para tanto, mesmo com a desistência de sua irmã, Samael continuou no grupo de demônios de elite. A jovem guerreira voltou para sua casa, no interior da floresta Labirinto. Ela havia reconhecido aquelas trevas, que viu numa de suas previsões. Desde aquele dia, Armengard, vulgo Morte, passou a ser considerada como traidora.

Floresta Labirinto, região da Vila de Camille -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

Todos estavam na clareira da Floresta Labirinto. Morte sabia que os poderes de Belial tinham uma certa duração e que não funcionavam, se estivessem fora do alcance. Belial sorriu com a atitude de Morte. Arngrim, Rufus, Hariel, Lenneth e Johann estavam olhando aquelas figuras tão distintas, naquela clareira da floresta.

- A convivência com os mortais deixou seu coração mole, minha "irmã". Em outros tempos, você seria tão cruel com eles. O que houve com seu plano de vingança contra Odin? Claro, foi pro espaço, quando o rei dos deuses faleceu nas mãos daquele humano. Samael ficou triste por não ter sido ele o responsável pela morte do velhote carrancudo. Mas, aqui está a chance: o falso Odin está aqui. Veja...Use sua foice e mate-o, mate também a valquíria que matou a sua mãe.

- Meus planos de vingança não existem mais! Luto, agora, para deixar Midgard em paz! Mystaltein pode não existir. Isso me magoa muito, mas a vida continua. Se Samael ainda persiste com esse plano de vingança, então ele é um tolo! Eu não posso derrota-lo, Belial; tampouco tu podes fazer o mesmo comigo. Sabes disso melhor do que ninguém. Mas nada impede que lutemos aqui.

- Não desejo lutar contigo, menina bela de pele negra! Eu vou esperar mais um tempo, até que você volte atrás. Ainda podes voltar ao grupo de demônios, quando quiser. Samael quer ter a irmã ao lado dele, quando tudo isso terminar. Meus amigos – disse o demônio, olhando para os restantes ali presentes – perdoem esta minha falta de educação, mas preciso me apressar. Rainha Hel me espera...é uma pena que Cecília não concordou em se tornar uma halja hoje, mas, em breve, o coração dela será tomado pelas trevas! Por enquanto, um breve até logo, minha "irmã".

Belial desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Morte ficou olhando para os céus, enquanto observava o tempo virar: aquela chuva em Dipan já estava chegando nas terras de Camille. A jovem guerreira pediu para que todos a seguissem até sua casa. Assim, todos o fizeram.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Crepúsculo dos Deuses - Ragnarök.

² Tem esse nome nos livros de história. Se num me engano, era o tratado de Utrecht. Só que num lembro o que era esse tratado.

³ Oráculos eram comuns na Grécia antiga. As pessoas acreditavam que eles eram os olhos dos deuses.

4 A Eir tem no VP1, mas só quando você decide ver o status dos einherjar; lá na sacred phase.

5 Gungnir é a lança que Odin usa como arma. Possui uma aura negra, que traga e devora tudo para si, aumentando seu poder de ataque.

6 Hidromel é a bebida sagrada dos deuses.

7 Nome original: Sylvan Bow.

8 Nome original: Demon Sword Levantine.

9 Nome original: Dragon Orb.

10 XD...Essa idéia eu tirei do mangá do Episódio G , dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. É a Megas Drepanon (A grande foice).

11 Espada Balmüng era a espada do Siegfried, na mitologia nórdica.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII: Um mago chamado Lezard Valeth...

Cidade de Flenceburg -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

Flenceburg situava-se numa ilha a oeste do mapa de Midgard, próxima à ilha onde ficava a Floresta dos espíritos. Tal cidade é conhecida por sua escola de mágica e excelentes professores. Porém, mesmo numa tão famosa escola de magos, existe aquele preconceito com os alunos mais inteligentes. Na classe da 6ª série, composta por uma turma de 57 alunos, sendo mais da metade de meninas; um aluno em especial se destacava por seu intelecto fora do comum. O menino, trajado com roupas azul-escuro, cabelos curtos e castanhos, que batiam à altura das orelhas, e usava óculos em seu rosto. Seu nome era bem conhecido por algumas pessoas, em especial, e desconhecido por várias outras: Lezard Valeth. Sim, o mesmo nome que trouxe Ragnarök; as mesmas feições; o mesmo semblante; o mesmo intelecto...Mas suas memórias sumiram!

Lezard era sempre maltratado pelos poucos garotos da turma: levava surras, depois das aulas; sempre era alvo de chacotas e brincadeiras sem graça. Certa vez, chegou a ficar preso por uma noite, dentro de seu armário escolar. Naquela noite, ficara silente. Suas lágrimas caíam, mas o pobre garoto nunca soltava um gemido. Engolia a seco aquela dor. "_Um dia...Ah! Um dia, eles me pagam!"_, pensava o menino. Os olhinhos encharcados; as mãos tiravam os óculos do rosto e limpavam as lágrimas que lhe caíam pela face. O zelador lhe encontrou e lhe tirou do armário. A diretora perguntava quem fizera aquilo com ele. Lezard respondia: "_Não se preocupe. Um dia, eles me pagam...Na mesma moeda..."_. Quando respondeu daquele jeito, um olhar sinistro lhe tomava os olhos.

Voltara a assistir as aulas. Os garotos riam; as garotas riam...Exceto uma: uma garotinha, que costumava usar vestidos negros e usava Marias-chiquinhas nos cabelos negros. Os olhos da menina eram verdes, como as florestas. Sempre se sentava ao fundo da sala. Lezard sentava duas carteiras à sua frente. O garoto era sempre sério. Ouvia as risadas, as zoações. Agüentava aquilo calado. Um dia...um dia se vingaria.

Aula de alquimia. A turma era pequena, devido aos poucos candidatos. Lá estavam Lezard e a garotinha dos olhos verdes. A professora demorava, escolhendo as duplas. A menina ficara encolhida, tinha vergonha. Foi então que, como num conto de fadas, a professora colocou a princesa encantada perto de seu príncipe. Lezard olhou para o lado, deu uma olhadela por cima dos ombros e voltou a verificar sua fórmula. A menina ficou corada e estendeu seu pescoço e seu corpo bem perto de Lezard. Ficou mais corada. Pôs uma das mãos à boca, admirando o garoto. Lezard olhou de novo, mas, dessa vez, fitou a menina com um olhar interrogativo. A menina olhou seu colega e ficou mais corada. Virou o rosto para o outro lado. Pediu umas inaudíveis desculpas, por estar estorvando. Lezard sorriu e pegou-lhe a mão delicada. Era raro ele sorrir, estando entre as pessoas. A menina sorriu, sentiu a sua mão tremer entre os dedos dele. Os olhos verdes brilhavam. O rosto estava corado, mas nem tanto. A menina sorriu. Lezard moveu os lábios, mas a voz dele era inaudível para ela, naquele instante. Queria tê-lo só para ela; queria aconchegar a cabeça dele em seu colo e fazer carinho em sua cabeça. Sabia ela o quanto ele sofria, com as zoações dos colegas de classe. Ela deu um leve sorriso. Lezard correspondeu. A professora pigarreou, chamando a atenção de ambos. Os dois viraram seus rostos, um para cada lado. Os outros alunos ficaram fazendo conversinhas. A menina sentiu-se constrangida, assim como o menino. Esperaram a turma se acalmar e a voltar aos seus afazeres. Voltaram a se olhar e então, retornaram à aula.

A aula terminara. Era hora do almoço. A menina de olhos verdes sentou-se a um banco, num jardim da escola e pegou seu lanche: uma maçã, sanduíche, suco e um bolinho de chocolate. Naquele instante, Lezard passou, ajeitando seus óculos à face. O garoto olhou para a menina. Ela corou de novo. Aproximou-se dela. A menina indicou, com a cabeça, que o lugar estava vago. Ela sorriu. Lezard apoiou seu livro sobre as tábuas do banco e tentou puxar conversa.

- O dia hoje está lindo, não é? – disse o menino.

- S-sim...não...quer um pouco do meu..lanche? – perguntou a menina, um pouco tímida.

- Hm? Ah, sim...obrigado, mas já estou cheio. Eu comi meu lanche agora a pouco. Ah, é! – continuou o garoto, colocando a mão direita atrás de sua cabeça- Sei que foi um pouco estranho hoje, na aula de alquimia, mas...você não me disse seu nome. Sabe, é mais fácil ter uma colega de turma, se eu souber seu nome!

- Ah, desculpa! E-eu não me apresentei. Meu nome é Karin Van Houten. Hã...Lezard, não é? – perguntou a menina, de um jeito tão tímido que lhe deixava ainda mais graciosa.

- Sim. Todo mundo me conhece, por ser o saco de pancada da sala da 6ª série do segundo período. – respondeu o garoto, com um ar de tristeza.

- Não! Eu não gosto do que eles fazem com você! Eu conheço você, porque...bem, você sempre tira boas notas, é o aluno mais aplicado da turma. Esses meninos...eles têm inveja dos seus dotes. Quanto a mim, bem...- disse a menina, com seu rosto corado- ...só quero ser sua amiga. Eu...gostei de trabalhar com você, lá na aula de alquimia.

- Gostou?!

- Sim! – respondeu a menina, sorrindo.

- Que bom, porque eu também gostei de trabalhar com você!!!- disse o menino, ajeitando os óculos à face.

- M-mesmo?!

Aquela afirmação de Lezard quase fez a jovem Karin desmaiar de emoção! Estava recebendo elogios do garoto de quem gostava!! Segurou a garrafa de suco e ofereceu um copo para Lezard. O menino aceitou numa boa e se divertiu durante a hora de almoço, com sua nova amiga. Aquele Lezard estava bem distante do mago louco, que trouxe o Ragnarök e quis ser deus. O sinal bateu. Era hora da outra aula. Os novos amigos se despediram e cada um foi para sua aula. Karin assistira aulas de idiomas clássicos; Lezard, as aulas de magia avançada.

Aquela amizade continuou por muito tempo. Ambos se formaram no ensino fundamental¹ e foram para a mesma turma, durante o ensino médio. Neste período, os amigos tornaram-se namorados. Mas, o destino do mago sempre foi um dos piores. Era aula de campo, do instituto. A noite jazia nos céus, com sua enorme lâmpada branca brilhando , entre as nuvens escassas. Fazia frio, era verdade! Mas a noite estava linda. Karin e Lezard saíram para colher algumas plantas noturnas, animais de mesmos hábitos, testar magias e...por que não? Namorar um pouco. Porém, não estavam sós. Seus colegas de turma também tinham ido, para a mesma aula de campo. Esperaram os namorados irem um pouco mais longe, dentro da floresta; local da aula de campo. Os namorados sentaram-se à relva. Lezard cobriu sua namorada, com sua capa. Karin sorriu-lhe.

Também riram os vultos que apareciam, como fantasmas. Lezard ficou em alerta. Karin assustou-se. Abraçou Lezard, por instinto; procurando abrigo nos braços do amado. Alguém acertou algo na nuca de Lezard, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Karin correu ao seu socorro, sacudindo o corpo do amado; quando sentiu alguns pares de mãos jogar seu corpo para trás, mantendo-a presa, ali no chão, como um animal. Via aqueles vultos afastarem Lezard dela, mas não muito longe. O que queriam? Foi então que notou o porquê. Os pares de mãos tocavam-lhe o corpo, quase rasgando as roupas. Sentia as mãos invadirem sob suas roupas, tirando-lhe as peças íntimas com brutalidade. Ouvia risadas, as mesmas risadas maldosas da escola. Lezard olhava e tentava se soltar dos vultos. Karin começou a chorar, a espernear; mas nada fazia aquelas mãos irem embora. Lezard estava dominado, mas os vultos o mantinham olhando aquela cena nojenta, repulsiva. Os óculos caíram de seu rosto e isso dificultava sua visão. Fechou os olhos, mas ouvia os gritos de sua adorada sendo dominada e invadida por aqueles inescrupulosos. A moça gritava. Lezard tentava se soltar. A moça gritava ainda mais, gritava pelo nome de seu namorado. As risadas maldosas e os gritos de pavor se misturavam na mente de Lezard. Aqueles poucos minutos pareciam horas infindas. Os gritos de Karin cessaram, só se ouviam os soluços da moça. As risadas continuavam. Lezard cerrou seus punhos. Sentiu uma força estranha dominar-lhe o corpo. Os vultos foram jogados para trás. O mago levantou-se...Levitou no ar. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de raiva, ódio. Uma risada enlouquecida inundou o ar. As risadas dos vultos tornaram-se gritos de pavor. Karin continuava soluçando. As risadas ensandecidas do mago continuavam. Os gritos de pavor dos vultos...continuavam. O fogo os consumia; consumia aqueles vultos. As espadas das trevas rasgavam suas carnes, pele e ossos. O veneno entrava pelas vias aéreas de seus inimigos. A risada ensandecida continuava. Karin parou de soluçar. Virou seu corpo de bruços. Cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Sentia frio. Queria Lezard.

Os gritos de pavor cessaram. As lágrimas de Karin cessaram. As risadas ensandecidas cessaram. Lezard aterrissou ao chão. Estava de costas para sua amada. Virou seu rosto, olhando-a por cima dos ombros. Um olhar louco. Karin ficou olhando aquilo. Apenas queria Lezard. Lezard tirou sua capa e apanhou seus óculos ao chão. Aproximou-se de Karin. Cobriu-lhe o corpo. A garota juntou forças e abraçou Lezard. Chorou. Chorou muito. Enfim, voltaram para casa. Ambos moravam e dividiam um quarto em Flenceburg. Lezard cuidou de sua namorada. Porém, a jovem ficou febril por muitos dias. Aquela febre não baixava. Pediu ajuda a uma professora...Professora Lorenta! Ela saberia o que fazer! Chamou a professora. Ela fez um remédio. Mediu a dosagem e recomendou que Lezard desse o remédio, sob aquelas prescrições. O rapaz obedeceu. Ficou durante muitos dias sem ir à academia. Enfurnou-se em pesquisas infinitas. Pesquisou muitas coisas. Karin ainda estava doente. Lezard cuidava dela. E também estudava. Pesquisava. Sentia ódio...

Suas pesquisas deram frutos: descobriu como se podia fazer a Pedra Filosofal!²Um sorriso macabro cobriu-lhe os lábios. Os ingredientes para a Pedra? Alma humana, sangue humano. Sim, sabia a quem caçar; sabia quais seriam os seus ingredientes. Era hora da vingança! Karin ainda estava doente. Lezard fazia o que podia para ajudar sua amada. Os olhos do mago brilhavam. Vingança...Vingança era o que lhe vinha à mente! Faria com que seus algozes pagassem caro. Pôs uma das mãos sobre o rosto. Começou a rir loucamente. Sim, aquilo era o que queria. Veria o sangue de seus algozes ser derramado, para criar a Pedra Filosofal.

Lezard fez uma emboscada: guiou seus algozes até os calabouços de uma antiga construção, perto de Flenceburg. Ali, selou-os com magia. Iniciaria a sua experiência. O sangue de seus algozes caía. Lezard ria loucamente. A pedra começava a se formar! Horas, horas...dias e dias se passaram. A pedra ficara pronta. Lezard voltou para Flenceburg. Porém, a notícia que Lorenta lhe dera não era das melhores: Karin Van Houten havia falecido. Uma tristeza incomum abateu o coração do mago. Sentiu-se desolado, desconsolado...Sentiu-se indefeso. Karin. A menina dos cabelos negros. A garota dos olhos verdes. A inocente moça violentada. Sua namorada. Pôs uma das mãos no rosto. Os olhos fitavam o nada. Lorenta fechou seus olhos...Isso, ele podia ver. Um olhar macabro e cruel inundou os olhos castanhos do rapaz. Um sorriso estranho cobriu-lhe os lábios. Uma risada espalhafatosa encheu o ar da casa dele. Sim, estava resolvido! Traria karin de volta à vida. Por que não?! Humanos já fizeram tanta merda...mas o que ele iria fazer não era merda: iria trazer sua amada de volta! Tinha isso em mente!

Lorenta o repreendeu com um olhar e uma bronca. Lezard a xingou. Lorenta se surpreendeu. O mago continuou com suas imprecações: "_ vaca, piranha...Como ousa me dizer o que fazer!? Quero vingança, sua puta! Nem que eu mate meio mundo, eu irei trazer minha amada Karin de volta para mim. Não me importa merda alguma!!!! Eu trarei os céus abaixo, se for necessário, para ter minha Karin de volta em meus braços!!!"_ A professora lhe bateu no rosto, disse que ele estava fora de si. Lezard sentiu dor, o sangue escorreu pelo canto dos lábios. Os olhos voltaram a fitar o nada. Lorenta deu-lhe o ultimato: o rapaz estava expulso da escola. Vingança...iria se vingar daquela velha piranha, que lhe esbofeteara o rosto e lhe dissera que esquecesse esse papo de vingança. Como poderia esquecer?! Karin, uma inocente, sofrera nas mãos de gente inescrupulosa. O mago usou uma magia de teletransporte. Lorenta se surpreendeu! O rapaz buscou o corpo de sua amada e levou até a construção antiga, ali perto daquela maldita cidade que lhe dera tantas lembranças ruins. Com sua magia, trouxe uma construção monumental. Sim, ali seria seu covil de experimentos. Quando trouxesse Karin de volta do mundo dos mortos, iria viver feliz com ela. Porém, a Pedra filosofal era bem mais complexa do que ele imaginava: era um verdadeiro livro de mais de 10 bilhões de páginas! Pacientemente, passou meses a fio lendo cada uma daquelas inscrições. Obteve muito conhecimento. A mente tornou-se obscura, mas ainda tinha suas idéias. Queria Karin.

Conforme os dias passavam, suas memórias antigas também foram retornando. Lembrou-se de Lenneth, sua obsessão. Mas, Karin também vinha em sua mente. A menina dos olhos verdes. A moça dos cabelos negros. A sua colega, sua namorada. Logo, a obsessão foi se apagando no coração dele. Lenneth perdia o brilho no coração do mago. Karin...Karin...Oh! Karin! Inocente moça de olhos verdes! Era ela que ele queria! A sua parceira de uma vida...Sim, estava bem determinado: iria trazer Karin de volta, a qualquer custo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Resolvi adotar o mesmo tipo de ensino nosso: Fundamental, Médio e Superior.

² Sim,a Pedra Filosofal! Fic sem Lezard e sem pedra filosofal, num é fic de VP!!!Òó'


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX: Bons tempos nunca voltam...

Castelo de Brahms -????, Era pós-Ragnarök-

"_Leve-me para casa, por favor...estou cansada..._" Aquelas palavras zuniam nos ouvidos do rei dos vampiros. Sua Cecília lhe dera do seu próprio sangue para beber. A pobrezinha estava debilitada, sendo carregada pelos fortes braços daquele homem. Brahms a levou...Levou-a, sim, mas para seu castelo nos confins de Midgard. Ordenou que uma de suas fiéis criadas cuidasse de sua esposa. A criada acatou a ordem , sem reclamar. Cecília ainda dormia, por conta de sua debilidade. A criada e serva de Brahms tirou a roupa da jovem de cabelos negros; guardou as correntes que lhe serviam como arma; retirou as botas de cano longo; desfez a longa trança que lhe prendia os cabelos. Por ser cega, a criada não podia ver como era aquela mulher; mas, com os olhos da mente, podia notar que se tratava de uma bela mulher que estava à sua frente. Carregou-a nos braços e lhe banhou. Tocou-lhe o corpo, com respeito; retirando aquela sujeira grossa do corpo. Lavou-lhe os cabelos, o rosto. Um banho demorado, que deixava à mostra as belas curvas do corpo da esposa do Senhor dos Mortos-Vivos. A criada levou Cecília, ainda adormecida, de volta para o quarto. Pôs-lhe roupas adequadas: um vestido leve, feito do mais nobre tecido; deixou-lhe os cabelos soltos.

Cecília ainda jazia dormindo, no leito preparado pela criada cega. Sonhos, lembranças...Tudo vinha na sua mente. Tudo vinha como uma onda marinha: ia e vinha...As memórias de quando Brahms e ela se conheceram; de quando se casaram; de quando aquele tormento começou. Dois filetes de lágrimas verteram-lhe dos olhos fechados. Uma expressão de sofrimento e dor lhe dominou a face. Acordou de súbito! Pôs as mãos ao rosto. Tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para o lado. Viu a criada, com seus olhos cerrados para o mundo. Cecília assustou-se: aquela mulher, diante dela, tão branca quanto uma vela; os cabelos dourados e curtos, caindo-lhe à altura dos ombros; os olhos cerrados e , por entre seus lábios, podia notar dois caninos se mostrando. A moça, cordialmente, reverenciou a esposa de seu mestre. Cecília pediu desculpas pelo susto e ficou sentada à beirada da cama. A criada deu um sorriso apenas com os lábios, enquanto terminava de ajeitar as coisas do quarto. A jovem moça puxou conversa.

- Muito obrigada, por ter me ajudado quando eu estava adormecida. – dizia Cecília- Gostaria de saber seu nome.

- Evelyn. – respondeu a moça.

- Hã...só isso?

- Só estou aqui cumprindo ordens de meu senhor.- a moça parou um pouco e voltou-se para Cecília, com uma expressão mais amena em seu rosto- Perdoa-me, se soei muito ríspida. Devo dizer que é um prazer conhecer a esposa de sua Majestade Brahms. Ele sempre manteve esse quarto trancado das vistas de outros habitantes do castelo. Somente eu posso entrar, para arrumar. Não sei se notou, mas aqui há um quadro. Não posso enxergar, mas eu queria que me descrevesse como é a pintura, minha senhora.

- E onde está...

- Deste ponto, onde estou, são exatos 25 passos em frente. É a parede um pouco atrás da senhora.

- Bom...- Cecília levantou-se e caminhou até a parede, que a criada lhe descrevera- Oh!

- O que foi, minha senhora?! O quadro sumiu?! Pelo amor de Deus...

- N-não...pode ficar calma. O quadro não sumiu.

- Graças ao bom senhor!- respondeu a moça, com uma das mãos erguidas ao peito- Então, o que foi, minha senhora?

- Esse quadro...é o mesmo que ficava em nossa casa...em Dipan. – respondeu Cecília, enquanto passava uma de suas mãos sobre a tela.

- Se não lhe for incômodo, minha senhora, poderia descreve-lo para mim?

- Claro... Ao fundo da tela, havia uma parede, com detalhes dourados. À frente, uma bela família: sentada a uma cadeira, está uma dama de cabelos negros, vestida num belo vestido azul. Em seu colo, tem uma criança linda, dormindo. A dama olha para cima, fitando os olhos de seu amado marido, enquanto o pintor registra aquela cena.- a voz de Cecília se inundou, com um som de tristeza. Lembrara daquele momento; o momento daquele retrato.

- Minha senhora, pela sua voz, sinto que esse quadro é o de sua majestade com a senhora. A criança deve ter nascido da união entre vocês dois.

- Sim.

"_Sim..."_ Aquela afirmação fora simples, mas dizia tudo. Aquela era uma das lembranças mais valiosas que Cecília tinha, daquela época. Queria que aqueles tempos voltassem, queria que sua vida voltasse; mas não podia ir contra a linha do tempo. Enquanto ficara parada, olhando aquele quadro durante longos minutos; Evelyn, a criada, saíra do quarto, assim que Brahms adentrou. Ele fitou a figura de sua esposa, que ainda estava admirando o quadro. O vampiro se aproximou. Abraçou sua esposa por trás e também ficou olhando aquele quadro. Cecília fechou seus olhos. Pôs suas mãos sobre as de seu esposo. Os dois ficaram muito próximos, naquele instante. Após esses longos, se sucedeu um beijo longo e apaixonado. Lembraram daqueles velhos tempos. Ele lembrou-se de quando chegava das guerras e que era recebido por sua adorada esposa; ela recordou-se das horas que passava junto de seu esposo e filha, das noites calorosas que ela e Brahms tinham...Eram boas memórias!

O momento de recordações durou bastante tempo. Ambos sentaram-se à cama: Cecília recostada ao peito de Brahms; ele, com um dos braços envolvendo sua esposa, aproximando-a de seu corpo. Ela ouvia os fracos batimentos cardíacos no peito de seu esposo vampiro, proporcionados pelo sangue que ela cedeu.

- Você guardou esse quadro...Fico feliz. Ele guarda um dos poucos momentos, que passávamos juntos... Helen, você e eu.

- Só voltei a Dipan, para apanhar essa recordação. Não queria que ela fosse tragada pelo tempo e esquecida.- respondeu Brahms.

- Brahms...- falou Cecília, com um tom sério em sua voz.

- O que foi? Cecília...?

- Quero que você me conte...as batalhas contra Odin, os seus momentos de desespero, o salvamento feito por Silmeria...quero saber tudo, tudo mesmo...

- Você merece o direito de saber as coisas que me aconteceram. Só digo que são longas histórias. Já passei por muita coisa. Aquela ferida em meu ombro foi causada por um humano, que se autoproclamou deus...tudo por causa de uma obsessão que esse humano tinha por uma valquíria.

- E por acaso, essa valquíria seria Lenneth?

- Sim.

E assim, Brahms começou a contar sua história: de como ele se tornara vampiro; das suas batalhas contra Odin, Hrist e outros deuses; contou sobre a ajuda de Silmeria Valkyrie, que apareceu para ajuda-lo quando ele mais precisou; contou sobre a batalha de Ragnarök...Todas as suas memórias foram passadas para Cecília. A mulher, por sua vez, sentia um tom de tristeza na voz de seu esposo; enquanto ele lhe contava. Sentiu ainda mais tristeza, quando ele relembrou daquele dia fatídico, que culminou com a morte dela. Naquele momento, a bela esposa de Brahms ergueu seu rosto e ficou fitando seu adorado marido. Sabia ela que não podia faze-lo esquecer aquelas memórias tristes, algumas bem cheias de ação. Porém, podia cumprir com seu papel de esposa e acalenta-lo em seus momentos de tristeza¹.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ Bom, aqui fica a critério!!! Imagine o que quiser, com esse final de capítulo...xD


End file.
